A Changing Kiss
by Shayela96
Summary: Ein Kuss kann alles verändern. Das muss auch Hermine Granger feststellen, als Severus Snape, der den Biss von Nagini nur knapp überlebte, sie im siebten Schuljahr küsst. Werden beide zu einander finden? Und was wird aus Ron, mit dem sie seit Ende des Krieges zusammen ist?
1. Kapitel 1

Hand in Hand ging ich mit Ron durch die Straßen Londons. Ich war glücklich. Der Krieg war endlich vorbei und ich konnte endlich ein normales Leben führen. Okay. So normal war es dann auch wieder nicht. Schließlich war ich Teil des goldenen Trios und eine Kriegsheldin. Das war alles andere als normal.

Aber ich würde versuchen, mein siebtes Schuljahr so normal wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich wollte keine Abenteuer mehr. Ich hatte doch alles, was ich je wollte. Ich war glücklich mit Ron zusammen und das schon sein ein paar Monaten. Ich liebte ihn und er mich.

„Mine? Sollen wir so langsam zurück? Wir müssen noch packen!", wandte er sich nach einigem stillen nebeneinander hergehen an mich. „Du musst noch packen, Ron! Ich habe das schon heute Morgen erledigt, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind!", stellte ich lachend klar.

Er verdrehte nur die Augen, woraufhin ich nur noch mehr lachen musste. Ron halt. Unverbesserlich und Verpeiltheit in Person, aber dennoch liebenswert und mein Freund.

„Aber wir können dennoch zurück! Ich wollte so oder so noch in die Schulbücher reinlesen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du jemals aufhören, zu lernen? Es sind Ferien! Genieße diese noch, bevor wir Morgen zurück nach Hogwarts müssen!"

Statt einer Antwort apparierte ich uns zum Grimmauldplatz. Nach Sirius Tod wurde das Haus an Harry überschrieben und nun lebten wir nach dem Krieg zu viert hier. Harry, Ginny, Ron und ich.

Ich hatte die Erinnerung meiner Eltern zurückholen können, doch als ich ihnen erzählte, was passiert war, waren sie wütend geworden. Sie haben mir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die ich ihnen nicht verzeihen konnte. Deswegen lebte ich nun mit meinen Freunden hier.

Ginny und ich hatten uns nach dem Krieg ein wenig um die Inneneinrichtung gekümmert, sodass es jetzt schon viel heller aussah. Kreacher hatte ziemlich viel gezetert, doch wir ignorierten ihn vollkommen und hangen sogar die ganzen nervtötenden Bilder der Black Vorfahren ab, die wir auf dem Dachboden verstauten. Wir wollten keine keifenden und nervenden alten Leute im Haus haben, die uns nur beleidigten, weil wir ja so unreines Blut hätten. Wir hatten auch Kreacher mit einem der von Mollys gestrickten Pullis befreit, sodass er nicht mehr für das Haus zuständig wäre.

Ich ging in Ron und mein Zimmer, welches wir uns teilten und kramte das Zaubertränkebuch aus meiner Büchertasche. Ich kannte den Großteil der Tränke zwar schon von unserer Jagd nach Horkruxen, doch manche waren mir unbekannt. Das konnte ich schließlich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Also fing ich an, das Buch zu lesen, während Ron um mich herumwuselte und ständig fluchte, weil er mal wieder irgendetwas nicht fand.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich die Nase voll und seufzte. „Ron! Wofür bist du ein Zauberer?", erinnerte ich ihn. Wenig später leuchteten ihm meine Worte wohl ein und er hatte ziemlich schnell so seinen Koffer gepackt.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Mine?" Er schmiss sich auf das Bett, direkt neben mich und küsste mich stürmisch. „Du würdest kläglich versagen!", lachte ich fies und er fing an, mich in den Bauch zu piksen. „Ron! Hör auf! Bitte!", lachte ich. Die Tränen waren mir sogar schon in die Augen getreten, so heftig musste ich lachen. Dort war ich sehr empfindlich und das wusste er. Deswegen machte er das auch so oft.

Er hörte tatsächlich auf, aber auch nur, um seine vorherige Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen. Aus dem einen Kuss wurde schnell mehr und letztendlich schliefen wir miteinander, wie so oft in den letzten paar Monaten.

Ich war ansonsten immer zufrieden, doch der Sex mit Ron war einfach nicht so gut. Aber da ich ihn liebte, band ich ihm nicht auf die Nase, dass er mir noch keinen Orgasmus beschert hatte.

Für mich gab es deutlich Wichtigeres als Sex, nur ihm zu liebe gab ich mich ihm hin. Wenn er es nicht so oft wollen würde, könnte ich auch darauf verzichten. Ich war auch mit den Küssen und ein wenig Kuscheln zufrieden, aber für ihn ging ich auch diesen Kompromiss ein. Nur weil ich ihn liebte.

oOoOoOo

Am Morgen wurde ich noch vor Ron wach und ging in Sportkleidung nach draußen. Nach dem Krieg hatte ich es mir angewöhnt morgens, bevor ich frühstückte, joggen zu gehen. So konnte ich deutlich entspannter in den Tag starten und hatte auch gleichzeitig ein wenig Freiraum, um nachzudenken und den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später kam ich verschwitzt wieder am Haus an und stieg direkt unter die Dusche. Gleich noch ein entspanntes Frühstück, ehe es auf zum Bahnhof Kings Cross ging.

Die anderen waren mittlerweile schon auf, als ich mich an den Tisch setzte. „Morgen!", sagte ich gut gelaunt. „Wie kannst du nur schon so gut gelaunt sein?", grummelte Ron, der so aussah, als würde er gleich an Ort und Stelle wieder einschlafen. „Joggen macht wach! Solltest du auch mal versuchen!", lachte ich und er nuschelte darauf hin etwas Unverständliches, was ich mit einem Achselzucken abtat.

oOoOoOo

Wir setzten uns in ein freies Abteil und redeten die ganze Fahrt über. Harry kaufte sich wieder einmal, wie eigentlich jedes Jahr auch, massenhaft Süßigkeiten und so aßen die Jungs den ganzen Süßkram, während ich mir meine Weintrauben auspackte und diese genoss. Ich war noch nie so der verfressene Typ, der auf zu viel Süßes stand. Lieber mal etwas Gesundes. Ron war da das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Er aß und aß ohne auch nur darauf zu achten, was er da zu sich nahm.

Ich schüttelte, ein wenig angewidert über das Essverhalten meines Freundes, den Kopf. „Ich komme gleich wieder!", sagte ich, um ihnen zu entkommen. Ich konnte sowas nicht mit ansehen. Von zu viel Süßigkeiten wurde mir einfach schlecht.

Ich stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Meine Beine trugen mich an den hintersten Wagon auf die kleine Plattform zum frische Luftschnappen. Ich merkte anfangs nicht, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete und sich jemand zu mir gesellte. Erst als diese Person anfing, zu reden, merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr alleine war.

„Ist ihnen nicht kalt, Miss Granger?" Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich um. Vor mir stand Professor Snape, der es weiß Gott wie überlebt hatte, als er gebissen wurde. „Was machen sie den hier, Sir?", fragte ich überrascht und ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Sollten sie nicht schon längst in Hogwarts sein?"

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare. Er hatte sich verändert. Sehr sogar. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr so angespannt und um seine Lippen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln, welches ihn um Jahre jünger wirken ließ. Selbst seine Haare wirkten nicht mehr fettig sondern eher seidig glatt.

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und habe mir gedacht, ich könnte noch einmal mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren. Aber nun zu meiner Frage, Miss Granger!" Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Ein wenig, doch es ist nicht der Rede wert!", beschwichtigte ich. „Wieso gehen sie dann nicht wieder in den Zug zurück zu ihren Freunden?", fragte er interessiert. Wieso redete er denn nun freiwillig mit mir? Er hatte mich doch all die Jahre gehasst und mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Also wieso jetzt nicht.

„Weil ich momentan nicht zurück zu ihnen will und gerade kein Abteil mehr frei ist!", erzählte ich knapp. Ich stutzte nicht schlecht, als er anfing seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Was wird das bloß? Geht es ihm noch gut?

Er hielt ihn mir schweigend hin und ich starrte den Umhang nur verwirrt an. „Nehmen sie schon! Bevor sie sich noch eine Erkältung zuziehen! Und machen sie sich keine Gedanken um mich! Ich bin die Kälte gewohnt!", sprach er, als ich nach einer Minute ihm es immer noch nicht abgenommen hatte.

„Sir, ich kann das nicht annehmen. Es tut mir-" Unsanft unterbrach er mich. „Sie können und sie werden, Miss Granger!" Dann legte er mir den Umhang über die Schultern und knöpfte ihn zu. Seine langen Finger streiften dabei meine Haut und hinterließen ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, welches mich erzittern ließ.

„Danke, aber dies wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, Professor!" Ich war über sein Verhalten mehr als verwirrt. Seit wann kümmerte er sich denn so sorgenvoll um mich? Ich war doch nur die nervende Besserwisserin.


	2. Kapitel 2

Dank seines Umhanges wurde mir etwas wärmer, doch immer noch zitterte ich.

„Doch war es! Denn sie zittern immer noch trotz meines Umhanges. Kommen sie mit!", befahl er barsch und hielt mir die Tür ins Innere des Zuges auf. Skeptisch blickte ich ihn an, ehe ich durch die Tür trat. „Folgen sie mir!" Er schritt voran und ich folgte ihm mit wachsamen Augen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich von seinem Verhalten halten sollte.

Er ging zu den Abteilen ganz vorne, die für die Lehrer reserviert wurden, und hielt mir die Tür zu einem von diesen auf. „Dies ist mein privates Abteil! Sie können sich hier ein wenig aufwärmen, wenn sie nicht sofort zu ihren Freunden wollen!", erklärte er mir und ließ sich auf eine Sitzbank mit schwarzen Lederbezügen nieder.

Jetzt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste es einfach wissen. „Sir. Entschuldigen sie die direkte Frage, aber was bei Merlins Bart soll das? Sie verwirren mich! Wieso bin ich hier und aus welchem Grund sind sie so höflich?" Er lachte leise. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn lachen hörte.

„Da gibt es nichts, zu entschuldigen! Erstens, sie sind hier, weil ich es so will, und zweitens, weil ich kein Grund mehr habe, unhöflich zu sein!"

Ich musterte meinen Professor schweigend. „Wollen sie sich nicht setzten?" Ich nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sortierte meine konfusen Gedanken. Das war doch vollkommen verrückt. Ich saß hier, im privaten Abteil von Severus Snape, meinem Lehrer, mit ihm zusammen und wurde nicht angebrüllt wegen irgendwelcher Dinge, sondern auch noch freundlich angelächelt. Die Welt stand wirklich auf dem Kopf.

„Sind das wirklich sie, Sir?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. Er lachte laut auf und sagte dann: „Ja, ich bin Severus Snape! Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich wurde nicht unter den Imperiusfluch gesetzt und ich bin auch nicht mit Vielsafttrank geklont worden." Mit ungläubiger Miene blickte ich ihn weiter an.

„Nur verhalten sie sich nicht so wie der Professor Snape, der mich jahrelang unterrichtet hat!" Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und ich blieb an dem durchdringenden Schwarz seiner Pupillen hängen. „So wie ich jetzt bin, das ist mein wahres Ich ohne Einfluss des dunklen Lords! Und nebenbei habe ich nie an die Wichtigkeit vom Blutsstatus geglaubt. Ich habe sie sogar all die Jahre immer für für ihre Wissbegierde bewundert, doch damals, als der dunkle Lord noch unter uns weilte, wäre es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, auf so eine törichte Idee zu kommen, eine Muggelgeborene zu bewundern oder gar gut zu benoten", gestand er und blickte zum ersten Mal ein wenig verlegen zu Boden. Severus Snape verlegen? Das war ein Anblick, den man nicht allzu oft sah.

Aber Moment Mal, er bewunderte mich? Er hatte mir doch nicht allen Ernstes gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?

Sein Verhalten wurde mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer suspekter. „Sir, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen!" Ich knöpfte den Umhang auf und reichte ihm diesen. Er stand auf und nahm ihn mir ab. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und starrte unentwegt auf mein Dekolleté. Ich sah an mir herunter und erkannte, dass er direkt in mein Ausschnitt sehe konnte und ein wenig meines schwarzen Spitzen-BHs sehen konnte.

Ich lief tief rot an und zog mir mein Shirt soweit nach oben, dass alles verdeckt wurde. Hastig stand ich auf und stammelte: „Ich... ähh... bin dann mal weg!" Doch ehe meine Hand den Türknauf berühren konnte, presste er mir mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Abteiltür und küsste mich. Geschockt sah ich ihn an, während er seine Augen schloss und den Kuss noch weiter intensivierte.

Seine eine Hand hielt mein Arme über meinem Kopf zusammen, während seine andere meine Wange streichelte. Ich erzitterte unter dieser Berührung und diesem überraschenden Kuss einer Person, der ich dies nie zugetraut hätte.

Er strich mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippe und bat um Einlass. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich da ritt, doch ich öffnete mein Mund und ließ mich in diesen Kuss fallen. Ich genoss diesen Kuss, wieso auch immer. Aber es war unglaublich gut und so erregend. Ganz anders und so viel besser als die Küsse von Ron. Verdammt! Ron! Wenn er das erführe, würde er mich umbringen!

Abwehrend drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Nicht! Professor! Ich bin mit Ron zusammen! Lassen sie mich gehen!" Prompt ließ er mich los, drehte sich um und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Ohne nachzudenken und mich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen, rannte ich panisch aus dem Abteil. Ich musste jetzt alleine sein, also rannte ich auf die Toilette und setzte mich auf den Klodeckel.

Was war da gerade passiert? Hatte Professor Snape mich gerade wirklich geküsst? Und hatte ich allen Ernstes diesen Kuss erwidert? Was war nur in mich gefahren? Ich war doch mit Ron zusammen und das glücklich. Ich liebte ihn. Wieso also hatte ich mich auf diesen Kuss eingelassen? Verdammt, wieso hatte er mich überhaupt erst geküsst?

Ich verstand ihn nicht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht einmal durchblicken lassen, dass er mich wollte, mochte, liebte, was auch immer er für mich empfand. Wieso also überrumpelte er mich so? Ihm müsste doch bewusst sein, dass ich mich nicht auf ihn einlassen würde. Er war mir zu alt und nichts gegen hässliche Leute, aber er sah auch nicht so wirklich gut aus. Die langen Jahre der Spionagearbeit hatten ihn schließlich auch nicht ansehnlicher gemacht. Eher im Gegenteil. Er wirkte schon immer viel älter, als er tatsächlich war.

Und das schlimmste von allem war, dass er immer noch mein Lehrer wäre, und niemals eine Beziehung zwischen einem Lehrer und einer Schülerin erlaubt wäre.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich musste aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Einfach ignorieren und so tun, als wäre ich nicht von ihm geküsst worden. Als wäre dieser unglaubliche Kuss nie geschehen.

Ich stand auf, wischte die Tränen vom Gesicht und mit neutraler Miene ging ich zurück zu meinen Freunden, die mittlerweile alle Süßigkeiten vertilgt hatten. Ein Glück.

„Mine! Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Harry, dem meine Abwesenheit wohl aufgefallen war. Von Ron konnte ich das nicht erwarten. Er war halt immer etwas abgelenkt, wenn es um Essen ging, aber nun gut. Ich liebte ihn dennoch.

„Ich war frische Luft schnappen!" Seine Augen musterten mich von oben bis unten. „In diesem dünnen Fetzen? Bist du verrückt? Du holst dir noch irgendwann den Tod! Das ist doch viel zu kalt!", rief er aufgebracht. Immer der besorgte große Bruder. Ich lächelte.

In Wahrheit war mir gar nicht kalt, wegen Sever... wegen Professor Snape. Und schon wieder war er in meinen Gedanken. Das Lächeln verblasste automatisch. Es würde doch nicht so einfach sein, ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu streichen.

„Mir war nicht kalt. Hatte einen Wärmezauber über mich gelegt", log ich. Die Wahrheit konnte ich nicht sagen. Niemand durfte je erfahren, was vor kurzem geschehen war. Das ging nicht. Niemals.

Harry schien dies, so hinzunehmen, und ich machte es mir neben Ron gemütlich. Irgendwann bettete ich meinen Kopf auf seinem Schoss und schlief ein.


	3. Kapitel 3

„Hey! Aufwachen, Mine! Wir sind gleich da!" Unsanft rüttelte Ron mich an der Schulter und riss mich so aus meinen Träumen, die bedauernswerterer Weise aus schwarze Augen, einigen Küssen und erotischen Dingen bestanden. Wieso träumte ich von diesen Dingen? Das war doch nicht normal. Nie im Leben konnte ich etwas für die alte Fledermaus empfinden! Ich war doch mit Ron zusammen.

Um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, stand ich auf und zog mich auf der Toilette um. Wenig später hielt der Zug und ich stieg in die Kutsche. Was meine Freunde redeten, bekam ich gar nicht mit. Zu sehr hing ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Kommst du?", rief Harry, der sich umgedreht hatte, nachdem alle, außer mir, ausgestiegen waren. Ich atmete tief durch und folgte meinen Freunden. Das würde ein Jahr werden. Ich seufzte leise, als ich daran dachte, wie schwer es würde, an etwas anderes zu denken, als den Kuss, wenn ich bei ihm Unterricht hätte.

In der Großen Halle, begann das übliche Prozedere, dem ich aber nicht folgte. Mein Blick wanderte unbewusst zum Lehrertisch direkt zu Snape, der mich ebenfalls anstarrte. Verlegen blickte ich schnell wieder weg auf meinen Teller vor mir.

Den ganzen Abend über musste ich dem Drang widerstehen, zu ihm zu sehen, was gar nicht mal so leicht war.

Letztendlich gab ich dem Drang nach und starrte wieder zu ihm, doch diesmal, als ich merkte, dass er noch immer oder schon wieder in meine Richtung sah, blickte ich nicht weg. Es war wie ein stummer Starrwettbewerb, bei dem jeder versuchte, nicht wegzusehen.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zog über seine Lippen und ich musste unwillkürlich ebenfalls lächeln. Wieso ich das tat? Keine Ahnung. Wieso war er auch nur so ein guter Küsser? Wenn der Kuss ein Reinfall gewesen wäre, könnte ich es deutlich einfacher ignorieren.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippe, woraufhin er ein wenig überrascht die Augen weitete. Wenig später hatte er wieder seine kalte Maske aufgesetzt, sodass niemand sehen konnte, was er dachte und fühlte.

Es war, als hätte man mir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gekippt. Was zum Teufel tat ich da gerade? Hatte ich allen Ernstes vor den Augen aller mit Snape geflirtet? Scheiße, was ging denn mit mir ab? Ich schloss die Augen, schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte zu meinen Freunden: „Leute, ich bin müde! Ich geh schon mal schlafen! Bis morgen!"

Ron zog mich in eine Umarmung und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich gab mich dem nur zu gerne hin. Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, Snape zu vergessen. „Ich liebe dich, Mine!", hauchte er und gab mir einen weiteren Kuss.

„Nacht, Hermine!", kam es von Harry und ich verließ schnellen Schrittes die Halle. Hatte der Kuss etwas gebracht? Ich überlegte und kurze Zeit später kam ich zu einem niederschmetternden Ergebnis. Nein. Ich musste nun nur noch mehr an Snape denken. An diesen Kuss, der verboten gut und tausendmal besser war, als jeder einzelne Kuss, den ich je mit Ron geteilt hatte.

Und das machte mir Angst! Was wenn ich Gefühle für ihn hegte? Konnte man sich anhand eines Kusses in einen Menschen verlieben? Ich war doch mit Ron zusammen! Da konnte ich doch nicht jemand anderen lieben! Okay. Nicht irgendjemand. Es war Severus Snape. Den konnte man doch gar nicht lieben. Und schon gar nicht ich. So oft, wie er in der Vergangenheit über mich hergezogen ist.

Aber dann kam die Erinnerung an zum Beispiel mein drittes Schuljahr, als er sich beschützend vor mich und meine Freunde geworfen hatte, um uns vor Remus in Werwolfsform zu beschützen. Oder als er im fünften Jahr Umbridge erzählt hatte, er hätte kein Veritaserum mehr, um es an mir und meinen Freunden zu nutzen, obwohl ich mir sogar sehr sicher war, dass er noch welches besaß.

Es gab unzählige Situationen, in denen er etwas für mich getan hatte. Sei es für mich gelogen, mich beschützt oder oder oder. Klar gab es auch Situationen, in denen er mich getriezt hatte, wie zum Beispiel sein Spitzname für mich. Miss-Know-It-All-Granger. Der würde mir ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Was tat ich hier gerade? Ich wog doch nicht allen Ernstes die Fürs und Widers ab, ob man Snape lieben könnte?

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich erst merkte, wie sich jemand zu mir gesellte, als diese Person anfing, zu reden.

„Miss Granger! Folgen sie mir!" Ich zuckte bei der Stimme meines Professors zusammen. Er ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Kerker und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte ich ihm dann doch. Würde er mich erneut küssen?

In seinem Büro wurde ich immer nervöser. Sein intensiver Blick machte die Sache auch nicht angenehmer für mich. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich wohl bei ihnen entschuldigen!", sagte er nach einer Weile. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und ich musste zugeben, dass er dabei gut aussah. Verdammt. Das war Snape. Der konnte nicht gut aussehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, als ich sie geküsst habe!" Er seufzte und blickte mit gestrafften Schultern wieder zu mir. „Sie haben jedes Recht, nun zur Schulleitung zu gehen! Ich werde, ohne zu widersprechen, alles über mich ergehen lassen." Er wandte sich von mir ab und starrte auf sein Schreibtisch.

„Ich werde sie nicht verpfeifen, Sir!" Bei meinen Worten drehte er sich um und sah mich verblüfft an. „Weshalb?" „Nun ja, Sir! Auch wenn sie mich geküsst haben, wozu sie kein Recht hatten, da es mich in eine prekäre Lage mit Ron bringt, sind sie immer noch der beste Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Sie sind ein Meister in diesem Gebiet und auch wenn sie oft sehr streng sind, habe ich durch ihren Wissensschatz sehr profitiert. Es wäre für die ganze Schule ein Verlust, wenn sie gefeuert werden sollten."

Er lächelte leicht bei meinen Worten. „Ein Kompliment von ihnen. Damit hätte ich in dieser Situation wohl am wenigsten gerechnet." Er verunsicherte mich nur noch mehr. „Bilden sie sich darauf nichts ein. Nur weil ich sie nicht verrate, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie keinen Fehler begangen haben. Zwar habe ich den Kuss erwidert und nur Merlin weiß warum, doch ich bin mit Ron zusammen. Also halten sie sich von mir fern. Sie haben es schließlich all die Jahre geschafft, also lassen sie mich nun dieses eine Jahr beenden. Ohne Annäherungsversuche oder überraschende Küsse ihrerseits", sagte ich gerade heraus. Er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass ich den Kuss erwidert hatte. Also wieso sollte ich dies dann leugnen?

„Ich werde nichts weiter mehr unternehmen ohne ihre eindeutige Zustimmung. Es tut mir leid. Mir tut nicht leid, dass ich sie geküsst habe und es genossen habe! Mir tut es leid, weil ich nicht wusste, in was für eine Lage ich sie bringe. Aber merken sie sich eines! Sie hätten den Kuss nie erwidert, wenn sie zu hundert Prozent Mister Weasley lieben würden. Sie hätten mich geschlagen, mir tausend Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, mich vor Gericht gezerrt und nach Askaban verfrachten lassen. Lieben sie ihn wirklich oder glauben sie nur, dass sie ihn lieben, weil alle von ihnen verlangen, dass sie ihn lieben?"

Diese Frage warf mich vollkommen aus der Bahn. Konnte er womöglich Recht haben? War es möglich, dass ich ein Bedürfnis tief in mir hatte, das Ron nicht stillen konnte und das nur Snape zu befriedigen vermochte?


	4. Kapitel 4

„Nein!", schrie ich empört „das ist nicht wahr!" Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es klang einfach zu abwegig, als das es wahr sein könnte. „Ich bin mit Ron zusammen und werde meine Beziehung zu ihm nicht aufgeben, weil mein dahergelaufener Professor etwas anderes behauptet!" Sein Blick stach direkt in meine Augen, während ich verzweifelte.

„Wieso hast du denn nicht einmal gesagt, dass du ihn liebst? Du redest die ganze Zeit davon, dass ihr zusammen seid, aber von Liebe war nie die Rede!" Scheiße. Er hatte Recht. Wieso hatte ich das nie gesagt? Nicht einmal dies ist mir über die Lippen gekommen, als ich über Ron gesprochen hatte. „Nur weil ich es nicht sage, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es nicht so ist!", versuchte ich, mich herauszuwinden, im Wissen, dass es nicht der ganzen Wahrheit entsprach. Liebte ich Ron wirklich?

Es musste so sein! Mein Leben war doch dafür vorbestimmt, dass ich mit Ron zusammen käme. Und wer wäre ich, wenn ich dem Schicksal entrinnen wollen würde? Doch was war, wenn mein Schicksal nicht an Rons Seite war? Was wäre, wenn ich dazu bestimmt war, Snape zu lieben?

Nein! Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich. Nicht er. Ron war meine Zukunft.

„Ich werde warten! Solange es eben nötig ist. Ich habe mein Leben lang auf die Richtige gewartet. Also kann ich auch noch ein wenig länger warten. Und meine Intuition sagt mir, dass ich nicht lange warten werde müssen." Er lächelte leicht und mir wurde ein wenig warm ums Herz. Nein. Ich empfinde nichts für ihn. Ron ist mein Leben. Da passt kein Severus Snape hinein.

„Ich bin mit Ron zusammen!" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du wiederholst dich! Ich würde nur zu gerne jetzt eben in deine Gedanken eindringen, um zu sehen, was so schönes in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dich der Kuss nicht kalt gelassen hat." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er war schon ziemlich eingebildet.

„Erstens: Wieso duzen sie mich überhaupt? Zweitens: Ist es mir egal, ob ich mich wiederhole! Ron ist meine Zukunft! Drittens: Legilimentik ist durch das Ministerium verboten worden und ich könnte sie dafür verklagen! Viertens: Der Kuss hat mir nichts bedeutet! Sie sind einfach nur ein verdammt guter Küsser! Mehr nicht! Wenn sie da so viel rein interpretieren, dann kann ich da auch nichts für!", brüllte ich ihm Versuch, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er mir auf eine Art und Weise berührt hatte im Zug, die mir gefiel, auch wenn ich es nur sehr ungern zugab. Er fing daraufhin nur an, zu lachen. Was war denn jetzt daran lustig?

„Dann lege ich mal alle Fakten auf den Tisch. Ich duze dich, weil ich glaube, dass es in dieser Situation nicht angemessen ist, die förmliche Anrede zu nutzten. Es geht hier schließlich um diesen ganzen Gefühlskram. Auch wenn ich nicht viel über den ganzen Quatsch weiß, so bin ich mir sicher, dass dies eine persönlichere Ebene hat, als wenn ich dich Miss Granger nenne! Zum Thema Zukunft! Wer hat behauptet, dass deine Zukunft an Mr. Weasleys Seite ist? Die Medien? Deine Freunde? Mr. Weasley selbst?" Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Als ich nichts antwortete, denn ehrlich, was sollte ich da auch schon groß zu sagen, er hatte ja recht, fuhr er fort. „Und glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde dir nur einen Moment abkaufen, dass du mich wegen Legilimentik verraten würdest aber wegen diesen verbotenen Kuss nicht? Ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht blöd!" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an, was ihn nur noch mehr belustigte.

„Und mich freut es sehr, dass du mich als, wie hast du es noch so schön ausgedrückt? Ach ja. Ein verdammt guter Küsser war es. Das ich deiner Meinung nach ein verdammt guter Küsser bin. So eine Aussage stammt nur von einer Person, die den Kuss mehr als nur genossen hat!", sagte er grinsend.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie liegen falsch! Ich empfinde nichts für sie! Und ich kann ihnen das auch beweisen!" Interessiert hob sich seine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Und wie?" Ich hoffte einfach, dass mein irrwitziger Plan, der mir spontan einfiel, aufgehen würde und ich dann nie wieder so ein Gespräch führen würde. Zumindest nicht mit ihm.

„Küssen sie mich! Jetzt! Auf der Stelle! Wenn ich dem Kuss widerstehe, lassen sie mich endgültig zufrieden!", meinte ich und hoffte einfach darauf, dass ich stark genug wäre, dem Kuss zu wiederstehen, denn wenn ich an den Kuss aus dem Zug zurückdachte, wurde mir schon ganz anders. Und das nicht im negativen Sinne.

„Gut! Aber wenn du den Kuss erwiderst, wirst du mir wenigstens eine Chance geben! Um mehr bitte ich nicht! Nur EINE Chance!" War das sein Ernst? Ich atmete ein und aus. Ein und aus. Immer wieder.

Schließlich nickte ich und sofort trat er an mich heran. Bitte lass mich das überstehen. Ehe ich mich versah, küsste er mich. Diesmal war der Kuss nicht so stürmisch und drängend wie der Erste. Er war zärtlich und voller Zuneigung. Anfangs konnte ich dem Kuss noch widerstehen, doch als er sanft an meiner Lippe knabberte, entkam mir ein Stöhnen und es war um mich geschehen. Verdammt. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Es war zu viel für mich. Verzweifelt krallte ich meine Finger in seine Haare und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer solchen Intensität, dass es mich schon beinahe selbst überraschte. Ich spürte sein Gewinnerlächeln an meinen Lippen. „Sag jetzt bloß nichts!", zischte ich und vertiefte den Kuss erneut. Ich wusste es war ein Fehler, doch ich ging diesen Fehler bewusst ein, da ich mich gerade einfach nicht wehren konnte.

Seine Arme legten sich auf meinen Hintern und er hob mich mit einer Bewegung auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er würde doch nicht...? Oder doch? „Nicht so viel nachdenken. Genieße es", raunte er und ließ mich erzittern. Ich hatte mittlerweile fast vollkommen verdrängt, dass es immer noch Snape war, der mich hier küsste und in mir das Verlangen nach ungezügeltem und wildem Sex auslöste.

Ich stöhnte auf, als seine Lippen hungrige Küsse auf meinem Hals verteilten.

Nach einiger Zeit des beinahe schon wilden Rumknutschens löste er sich von mir und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten mich begierig an. Seine Lippen waren leicht geschwollen von unserem Kuss und meine sahen wahrscheinlich nicht anders aus.

Er grinste mich an im Wissen, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Wirst du mir nun eine faire Chance geben?", fragte er. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt irgendetwas antworten zu können, was nicht dumm klang.

Ich sprang vom Tisch und lief auf und ab. Warum hatte ich mich nicht gewehrt? Konnte irgendetwas an seinen Worten dran sein? Liebte ich ihn? Nein. Vollkommen abwegig. Liebte er mich? Unmöglich. Aber der Kuss hat Bände gesprochen. Von uns beiden ging scheinbar etwas aus. Aber was? Waren das Gefühle? Oder nur reines Verlangen und Lust? Aber sowas hatte ich doch noch nie empfunden. Bei Ron hatte ich nie Lust empfunden.

Aber bei ihm schon. Und verdammt. Es war Snape, um den es hier ging. Snape! Gerade er.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte ich, aber sah ihn nicht an. „Wieso nicht? Weil andere es von dir verlangen? Weil du denkst, es wäre moralisch nicht vertretbar, mit mir deinem Professor, etwas anzufangen? Oder liegt es an meinem Alter? Sag mir. Was ist es, was dich daran hindert?"

Ich sah nun auf in seine dunklen obsidianfarbenen Augen und schrie verzweifelt und frustriert, da ich selbst nicht genau wusste, was mit mir los war: „ALLES! Alles ist mein Problem."

Beschämt über meinen Ausbruch drehte ich mich um und raufte mir die Haare. Wieso ließ er mich auch so aus der Haut fahren?

Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sprach in mein Ohr: „Für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung. Wenn du mir vertraust, können wir das gemeinsam angehen und auch schaffen." Sein Atem streifte meinen Nacken und ich zitterte leicht.

Vertraute ich ihm? Ganz klar. Ja. Könnte ich mich aber auch auf ihn einlassen? Wahrhaftig und vollkommen? Ohne Ron? Da war ich mir nicht so sicher.

„Schlaf eine Nacht darüber und wir reden morgen darüber. Ich denke, dass es dir helfen wird." Damit entließ er mich, beinahe fluchtartig hastete ich zur Tür, doch ehe ich hinausrennen konnte, hielt mich seine Stimme noch auf. „Hermine. Denk daran, dass du nichts tun musst, was du nicht willst. Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber ich werde dennoch hoffen, den Hoffnung ist das einzige, was mich all die Jahre aufrechterhalten hat."

Ich nickte und verschwand, aber ich konnte jetzt nicht einfach in den Turm gehen. Zu aufgewühlt war ich. Deswegen steuerte ich auch die Bibliothek an, in der ich schon immer Zuflucht gesucht hatte, wenn ich mal Ruhe und Zeit für mich brauchte. So auch jetzt.


	5. Kapitel 5

Seufzend ließ ich mich an einen Tisch nieder. Um den neugierigen Blicken von Madam Pince zu entkommen, zog ich mich in die hinterste Ecke zurück.

War das, was er sagte richtig? Oder ließ ich, mich zu einem Fehler hinreißen? Ich durfte mich nicht auf ihn einlassen. Niemals. Er war schließlich mein Lehrer. Und dann nicht nur irgendein Lehrer. Nein. Es musste dann auch Severus Snape sein, der mir gerade Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Und verdammt. Was sollte ich denn mit Ron machen? Er war doch mein Freund, den ich liebte. Oder? Ihn zu verletzten, war das letzte, was ich wollte. Doch wenn ich das tat, was Snape wollte, und mich auf ihn einlassen sollte, nur wegen solcher Küsse, würde ich ihn unweigerlich verletzten. Da würde kein Weg dran vorbei führen.

Ich konnte ihm doch nicht so kaltblütig das Herz rausreißen. Dafür lag Ron mir zu sehr am Herzen. Aber was war das zwischen Snape und mir? Gefühle konnten das doch nicht sein, oder?

Verdammt! Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich war vollkommen hin und her gerissen. Zum einen hatten die Küsse mit Snape - so merkwürdig sich das auch anhörte - etwas in mir geweckt, was Ron nie in mir hervorgerufen hatte. Lust, Verlangen, Begierde. Aber zum anderen stieß es mich auch ab. Einfach weil Snape Snape war und nicht gerade der Mann war, für den eine Frau einen Seitensprung einging.

Ich musste mit jemanden reden. Ich brauchte Rat, aber wen sollte ich fragen? Wer würde mir da helfen können?

McGonagall fiel weg. Sie würde mir sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie davon erführe. Sie war eh schon nicht gut, auf Snape zu sprechen. Die gestrigen Ereignisse würden sie sicherlich auch nicht milder stimmen. Wen hatte ich noch?

Meine Eltern gingen ja auch nicht. Und selbst wenn, sie würden es zum Einen nicht verstehen, wie ich einen doppelt so alten Mann wie Snape so in mein Leben treten lassen konnte und zum anderen würden sie es auch nicht billigen, da er auch mein Lehrer war. „Also weiter", seufzte ich leidend auf.

Hagrid brauchte ich gar nicht erst um Hilfe bitten. Er verstand nicht sonderlich viel von Frauenproblemen. Genauso wenig wie Harry. Okay. Sein wir mal ehrlich. Alle Jungs sind unfähig einer Frau bei Frauenproblemen, wie dieses eins war, zu helfen. Außer sie waren schwul. Aber leider hatte ich keinen Schwulen in meinem Freundeskreis.

Luna wäre in ihrer verträumten Art auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe.

Ich hätte zwar noch Ginny, aber ich hatte Angst, da Ron ihr Bruder war und ich nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagiert. Sollte ich es trotzdem wagen? Sie war schließlich eine meiner besten Freundinnen unter den Mädchen geworden.

Ein Versuch war es wert. Wenn alles schief gehen sollte, konnte ich ihr immer noch die Erinnerung daran nehmen, so wie ich es bei meinen Eltern getan hatte.

Also machte ich mich entschlossenen Schrittes auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny saß auf dem Sofa und starrte auf einen Zettel. Vermutlich der Stundenplan. „Ginny? Hast du einen Moment?" Sie sah nach oben und nickte. „Wo warst du überhaupt?", fragte sie, aber ich bedeutete ihr nur, mir zu folgen. Es war zu riskant. Ich wollte nicht, dass uns jemand belauschte.

Ich ging mit ihr in das Badezimmer unseres Schlafsaals und legte einige Zauber auf den Raum. Es sollte schließlich niemand hier rein kommen oder uns belauschen können.

„Was soll das, Mine?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ich seufzte und begann, zu erzählen. Von diesem verwirrenden Kuss im Zug, der Diskussion mit Snape, dem zweiten Kuss und meiner jetzigen Verwirrung. Perplex sah sie mich an.

„Du meinst, Snape steht auf dich und hat dich um den Verstand geküsst? Und du bist darauf angesprungen, obwohl du mit meinem Bruder zusammen bist?" Ich fing an, zu weinen, und nickte beschämt. „Ginny! Bitte hilf mir! Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?", schluchzte ich. Flehend sah ich sie an. Ich war momentan am Ende.

„Was fühlst du in Bezug auf meinen Bruder?", fragte sie nun und schien sich, ihrer Rolle zu fügen. „Ich mag ihn. Er ist mein Freund und ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Zwar hat er so seine Macken, aber wer ist schon perfekt", gab ich zu. „Aber liebst du ihn?", forderte sie weiter. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke schon." „Was fühlst du bei Snape?" Sie sah mich scharf an. „Sei ehrlich! Keine Ausflüchte!"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Zum einen sehe ich immer noch den griesgrämigen Zaubertränke-Professor in ihm, der nur Slytherin bevorzugt, aber ich habe seit heute Mittag im Zug eine ganz andere Seite an ihm kennen gelernt. Er ist anders, als ich bisher dachte. Nett." Ihre Augen wurden weicher.

„Was hast du gefühlt, als er dich geküsst hat?" Ihre Stimme war sanft. „Anfangs war ich verwirrt, wieso er dies tat, aber dann habe ich mich von diesem berauschenden Kuss mitreißen lassen. Ginny, so geküsst hat mich wirklich noch niemand. Mit solch einer Intensität und Leidenschaft. Erst im Nachhinein kamen die Schuldgefühle. Aus Wut habe ich ihn dazu aufgefordert, mich erneut zu küssen, um mir und ihm etwas zu beweisen. Nur habe ich damit Dinge in Gang gesetzt, die außerhalb meiner Kontrolle lagen. Ich bin verwirrt über mich selbst. Ist es möglich, dass ich trotz Ron in Snape verknallt bin und das, ohne es auch nur zu wollen?"

Sie schien zu überlegen, aber wenig später nickte sie. „Wenn ich mir das so anhöre, scheinst du, das Verbotene zu begehren. Du bist in einer Beziehung, die dich nicht zur Gänze erfüllt. Und in Snape siehst du die perfekte Gelegenheit, deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu geben, was dir bei meinem Bruder scheinbar nicht gelingt. Ich denke, du brauchst einfach ein gewisses Risiko und den richtigen Kick, um glücklich zu sein. Und Snape ist deutlich älter als du und auch noch dein Lehrer, was ja verboten ist, und nicht nur in der Muggelwelt geächtet wird sondern auch bei uns in der Zauberwelt." Sie nahm mich beruhigend in den Arm und tätschelte meinen Rücken.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun, Ginny? Ich kann Ron nicht verlassen! Es würde ihm das Herz brechen! Ganz besonders, wenn er erfährt, für wen ich ihn sitzen gelassen habe!", schluchzte ich verzweifelt in ihre Bluse. „Im Endeffekt musst du das selbst entscheiden, aber wenn ich dir den Tipp geben soll. Lass dich auf Snape ein! Wenn du wirklich das fühlst, was du mir gesagt hast, dann solltest du den Schritt wagen. Aber bitte mach vorher mit Ron Schluss. Er ist mein Bruder und ich will nicht, dass er mehr leiden muss als nötig. Es wird für ihn anfangs schwer sein, das alles zu verstehen, aber er wird es verkraften. So und jetzt trockne deine Tränen." Sie klang so weise und erwachsen. Der Krieg hatte sie sehr verändert. Sie war zwar noch immer so temperamentvoll wie Molly, doch auch an ihr war der Krieg nicht spurlos vorbeigezogen.

Ich sah sie an und merkte, wie sie lächelte. Verhalten erwiderte ich dieses und wischte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast Recht!", sagte ich entschlossen. „Ich weiß!", grinste sie. „Ich habe immer Recht!" Ich lachte nun doch ausgelassen. Wie froh ich doch war, dass sie mit Verständnis reagiert hatte, wo Ron doch ihr Bruder war.

„Komm! Lass uns ins Bett gehen! Ich glaube, dass dir ein wenig Schlaf gut tun wird." Stumm nickte ich und folgte ihr in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen, die sich nun alle bereits bettfertig gemacht hatten, sahen uns ein wenig schief an, als wir so schweigsam aus dem Bad kamen und ich so verheult war.

Aber das tangierte mich in diesem Moment recht wenig, denn ich huschte in mein Bett und schlief vor Erschöpfung ein.


	6. Kapitel 6

Verwirrt wachte ich am Morgen auf. Hatte ich das alles gestern nur geträumt? Es musste wohl so sein, denn mal ehrlich: Wieso sollte ich mit Snape knutschen? Das konnte nur ein merkwürdiger Traum gewesen sein.

Also stand ich auf, zog mir eine kurze, schwarze Sporthose und ein weißes Top an, band mir die Haare zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und verließ den Schlafsaal, in dem noch alle schliefen. Selbst der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch leer.

Das störte mich recht wenig, denn ich wollte so oder so jetzt keine Gesellschaft. Ich ging die Treppen hinab und stand nun vor dem großen Eingangstor. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch nachdem ich mich umsah, erkannte ich niemanden.

Deswegen begann ich, damit mich kurz aufzuwärmen, ehe ich langsam losjoggte und versuchte, mich von den Gedanken abzubringen, die wieder in mir aufkeimten. Denn kurz bevor ich aufwachte, sah ich die dunklen Obsidiane von Snape, die sich in mein Schokobraun bohrten, vor meinem geistigen Auge sowie seine Lippen.

Nur wollte ich daran nicht denken, denn ich könnte ihm heute im Unterricht nicht gegenüber treten, ohne ihn immerzu anstarren, zu müssen.

Mittlerweile joggte ich nicht mehr gemächlich, sondern legte schon einen ordentlichen Sprint ein. So war ich auch viel schneller wieder an dem Eingangstor, als erwartet. Verschwitzt und außer Atem stoppte ich an einer Bank und begann, mich vorsorglich zu dehnen.

Eine tiefe Stimme, die mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam, schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf.

Snape stand hinter mir und sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf mich, der im Handumdrehen meinen Schweiß entfernte.

Mir war es ein wenig unangenehm, so wie ich aussah, vor ihm zu stehen. Peinlich berührt sah ich weg. „Lass dich nicht stören. Du kannst ruhig fort fahren."

Ich spürte, wie sein Blick auf mir ruhte, und ich erkannte nun, dass das gestern kein Traum war.

Oh bei Merlin. Wie konnte mir das passieren? Um mich abzulenken, fuhr ich mit meinen Dehnübungen fort. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich, das Snape seinen Zauberstab zog und irgendeinen Zauber wirkte.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich es dabei bleiben und beugte mich mit getreckten Beinen nach unten, sodass ich meine Zehen berühren konnte und es in meinen Waden zog.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie Snape ganz nah hinter mir stand und seine Finger hauchzart über meinen Rücken strichen. Ich zuckte, ob der plötzlichen Berührung, zusammen, aber ich entspannte mich dann doch, richtete mich wieder auf und lehnte mich seufzend an ihn.

Seine Arme schlangen sich von hinten um mich und sein schwarzer Umhang hüllte mich beinahe zur Gänze ein.

Ich fühlte mich sehr geborgen. „Du riechst gut", entfuhr es ihm rau, was mich nur zum Lachen brachte. „Na klar. Ich stinke. Ich habe geschwitzt. Da riecht niemand gut."

Er drehte mich um, sodass ich zu ihm auf blicken konnte. „Doch. Wenn eine Frau gerade Sport gemacht hat und ein wenig Parfüm trägt, riecht es unwiderstehlich. Ich bin nicht umsonst Tränkemeister. So etwas weiß man dann", meinte er, beugte sich zu mir hinab und küsste mich verlangend.

Beinahe sofort erwiderte ich stürmisch diesen Kuss, der mir mal wieder drohte, die Sinne zu rauben.

Keuchend löste ich mich von ihm und er sah mich fragend an. „Wirst du mir eine Chance geben?" Ich zögerte. Sollte ich wirklich?

Erneut legten sich seine Lippen auf meine und ließen mich erzittern. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich diese Küsse bräuchte und sie nicht missen wollte. Also flüsterte ich: „Ja."

Das schien, ihn so glücklich zu machen, dass er mir einen weiteren Kuss gab, den er aber nach wenigen Sekunden abbrach.

Schweigend legte er seine Stirn an meine. Ich hoffte, dass es kein Fehler war, sich auf ihn einzulassen.

„Wenn du noch etwas vor dem Unterricht essen willst, solltest du nun gehen", hauchte er mir sanft zu. Betrübt, dass ich die Zweisamkeit nun verlassen würde, löste ich mich langsam von ihm und machte mich auf in den Turm.

Schnell huschte ich unter die Dusche und brauchte gerade Mal zehn Minuten, ehe ich fertig angezogen im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.

Wie zu erwarten, waren fast alle schon wieder fertig mit dem Frühstück. So auch Ron und Harry, die kurz nachdem ich kam, aufstanden. Ron küsste mich und mein schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich aus. „Ron?" Ich griff nach seinem Arm. „Können wir heute Mittag vorm Essen kurz reden?" Verwirrt nickte er. Er tat mir leid, da ich mit ihm Schluss machen würde. Ich hatte Angst davor, denn ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte.

Ich setzte mich neben Ginny, die mir zuflüsterte: „Das ist das Richtige! Und du weißt das!" Betrübt sah ich einfach nur auf meinen Teller und schwieg. Das bevorstehende Gespräch würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden, denn wie sollte ich ihm schonend beibringen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte? Von Snape könnte ich ihm nichts erzählen. Das würde er nicht verkraften. Es würde schon schwer genug für ihn werden, mich zu verlieren.

oOoOoOo

Die ersten Stunden des Unterrichts verliefen ganz normal. Alles schien, beinahe beim Alten zu sein. Ohne Krieg. Ohne Voldemort.

Als wir zum Mittagessen entlassen wurden, zog Ron mich bei Seite und fragte: „Was wolltest du denn so dringendes besprechen?" Ich schluckte. Wie ich das angehen sollte, wusste ich immer noch nicht.

„Wir sollten uns setzen!", sagte ich und deutete auf eine Fensterbank in einer Nische. Wir setzten uns neben einander und ich starrte nur auf meine Füße. „Was hast du? Du kannst mir alles sagen! Ich liebe dich!" Das machte mir das bevorstehende unmöglich. Ich konnte es nicht tun.

Also sagte ich nur: „Hast du am Samstag Zeit? Ich würde gerne nach Hogsmeade mit dir." Ich konnte einfach nicht. Er war mir zu wichtig. „Aber natürlich, Mine. Für dich habe ich doch immer Zeit", grinste er, hauchte mir ein Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch ich fühlte nichts. Okay. Das stimmte nicht ganz. Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Ganz anders als bei Snape. Scheiße. Was hatte ich nur getan? Er verdiente die Wahrheit und ich war so egoistisch und wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Kommst du? Ich habe wirklich Hunger", meinte er und stand gut gelaunt auf. „Geh ruhig. Ich habe keinen Hunger", sprach ich die Wahrheit aus, denn meine Lüge hatte mir gehörig den Appetit verdorben.

Schmunzelnd machte er sich auf den Weg und ließ mich zurück.

Ich blieb einfach dort sitzen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Was hatte ich nur getan? Nur wegen Snape war ich nun in dieser Lage. Ron verdiente die Wahrheit, aber ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ich war wütend und traurig zu gleich. Alles nur, weil Snape mich geküsst hatte und ich diesen Kuss genossen hatte. Ich musste ja unbedingt gestern von der verbotenen Frucht naschen. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Ich wurde direkt in die Hölle katapultiert.

„Folgen sie mir, Miss Granger!" Die Stimme des Teufels erklang. Mein persönlicher Teufel war aufgekreuzt. Es war schon schlimm genug. Ich wollte ihm nicht folgen. Ich wollte nur alleine sein und nachdenken. Nachdenken über all die ganzen Fehler, die ich begangen hatte, nur weil ich vom Teufel höchstpersönlich verführt wurde.

Also blieb ich sitzen und machte auch keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Als er wohl bemerkte, dass ich ihm nicht folgte, setzte er sich schweigend neben mich und nahm mich kurze Zeit später in den Arm. Es war merkwürdig. Mein Kopf kämpfte immer noch dagegen an, doch mein Herz hatte sich schon längst entschieden. Deswegen entspannte ich mich auch, obwohl mein Kopf mich anschrie, von dort zu verschwinden.

„Hermine, wieso löst du dich nicht von ihm? Er verdient es nicht, so ungern ich es auch zugebe, von dir so hingehalten zu werden." Mit seiner Hand streichelte er sanft kleine Kreise auf meinen Arm. Hatte er uns etwa beobachtet? Als wenn er wüsste, was ich dachte sagte er: „Eher unfreiwillig habe ich das Gespräch mitbekommen. Ich war auf dem Weg in die große Halle, als ich bemerkte, wie er dich in diese Nische zog."

Ruckartig entfloh ich der Umarmung. „Was, wenn uns jemand beobachtet? Was, wenn Ron uns hier sieht?" Panik durchzuckte mich. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe einige Zauber angewendet. Keiner wird merken, dass wir hier sind. Was glaubst du, wie ich all die Jahre unter Voldemort für Albus spionieren konnte, ohne aufzufallen und von jemand bemerkt, zu werden."

Er zog mich wieder in seine Arme und diesmal ließ ich mich sofort fallen. Eine angenehme Ruhe durchströmte mich und es war, als würde er all meine Sorgen und Probleme von mir fernhalten, solange er mich in seinen Armen hielt.

Wir saßen einfach nur da, sagten nichts, lauschten nur dem Atem des anderen und genossen die Stille, die um uns herrschte. Mich überkam ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Glück. Pures Glück. Wenn ich, so wie jetzt, nur an seiner Seite war, glaubte ich daran, dass alles wieder gut würde.

„Geht es wieder?", sprach er nach einer Weile. Stumm nickte ich. Auch wenn es nicht ganz stimmte, denn ich musste immer noch dieses Gespräch mit Ron führen, vor dem es mich graute. „Komm! Der Unterricht geht gleich weiter." Das holte mich aus meiner Starre heraus. Ich stand auf und wir gingen zusammen zu seinem Klassenraum, da ich jetzt bei ihm Zaubertränke hatte.

„Ich denke, du wirst verstehen, dass ich dir in der Öffentlichkeit keine Zuneigung entgegenbringen kann. Du bist immerhin noch meine Schülerin. Minerva würde mich umbringen, wenn sie davon erführe", lachte er, doch ich wusste, dass es nichts zu lachen gab. McGonagall würde das wirklich machen. Dafür kannte ich sie zu gut.

Der griesgrämige, alte, Slytherinhauslehrer und Fledermaus Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, vergreift sich an Musterschülerin und Mauerblümchen aus Gryffindor, Hermine Granger. Was für eine Schlagzeile. Das würde sie nicht sonderlich gut auffassen, selbst wenn ich es durchaus wollte.

Wieder nickte ich. Ehe wir um die letzte Ecke zu seinem Klassenraum bogen, zog er mich noch in eine dunkle Nische und küsste mich stürmisch, sodass meine Knie wegsackten. Doch er hielt mich fest, sodass ich nicht fiel.

„So und nun komm, die Schüler fragen sich sicherlich schon, wo der sonst so pünktliche Severus Snape bleibt." Ich sah in seinen Augen den Schalk sitzen und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich, mich in meiner Situation zu erheitern.

Dann löste er sich von mir und wir gingen schweigend, ohne eine Gefühlsregung um die Ecke. Die Schülerschaft wartete schon ungeduldig auf Severus - ich hoffte einfach Mal, dass ich ihn so nennen durfte - damit sie in den Raum kamen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Mit wehendem Umhang betrat er den Raum und wir folgten ihm stillschweigend. Er war wieder genau der kalte Professor, den ich von früher kannte, doch sein wahres Ich hatte ich nun gesehen. Das Ich, was humorvoll, beschützerisch, liebevoll und zärtlich war und ein Herz besaß, das fähig war, zu lieben.

Ich sah während der ganzen Stunde immer mal wieder zu ihm, aber meine Konzentration für den Unterrichtsstoff ging dennoch nicht abhanden. Ich war eine Frau. Multitasking beherrschte ich schon lange. Ganz besonders bei solchen Freunden, wie ich sie besaß. Da musste man zwangsläufig neben dem Lernen auch noch reden und erklären können. Da war es für mich kein Problem, ab und zu mal zu ihm zu sehen.

„Was schaust du denn die ganze Zeit nach vorne? Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?", flüsterte Harry, als Severus einen Moment nicht hinsah. Verdammt. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie ich zu ihm sah. „Ich erzähle es dir nachher. Will nicht, dass Snape was mitbekommt und ich Ärger bekomme, da ich geredet habe", erwiderte ich leise. Scheinbar nicht leise genug.

„Ganz genau Miss Granger. Ich billige private Unterhaltungen nicht in meinem Klassenraum. Deshalb bleiben sie auch nach dem Unterricht hier." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sein Blick und sein Tonfall ließen keine Widerrede zu. „'Tschuldige, Mine!", murmelte Harry.

„Mr. Potter, nur weil sie der Auserwählte waren und jetzt den Kriegsheld spielen, gibt dies ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, in meinem Unterricht zu stören. Heute Abend bei Filch und 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Sein Tonfall triefte nur so vor Spott.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich kniff meine Augen leicht zusammen und sah ihn kalt an. Er sollte ruhig merken, dass mir dieses Verhalten nicht gefiel und ich es auch nicht gut hieß, wie er sich immer noch gegenüber Harry benahm.

Er verzog keine Miene, okay doch. Er sah noch finsterer drein als schon zuvor. Es war, als würde er mich noch immer hassen, als wäre ich ihm vollkommen egal. Das tat mir verdammt weh und auch wenn ich wusste, dass er nur nicht sein wahres Ich zeigte, um sein Gesicht zu wahren, und damit keiner von dem, was auch immer das nun zwischen ihm und mir war, erfuhr, traten mir dennoch die Tränen in die Augen, die ich mir aber vehement verkniff.

„Mittkommen! Jetzt!", knurrte er mich an und ging wieder nach vorne in Richtung der Tür zu seinen Vorräten. Zögerlich, was mich nun erwarten würde, stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Die bemitleidenden Blicke meiner Freunde sowie die hämisch grinsenden Blicke der Slytherinfraktion hingen auf mir.

Er schloss die Tür hinter mir, legte einen Stillezauber auf den Raum und fragte sanft: „Was ist los?" Nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte leise. Seit wann war ich denn so weinerlich? Sonst war ich doch immer die taffe und rational denkende Hermine. Ich konnte mir mein Verhalten selbst nicht erklären. Er nahm mich wortlos in den Arm und ich weinte an seine Brust.

„Jetzt sag mir doch, was los ist?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nuschelte: „Dein kalter Blick hat mich gerade unglaublich verletzt." Er nahm mein Gesicht in dir Hände und sagte eindringlich: „Das war nie meine Absicht. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich dir in der Öffentlichkeit keine Zärtlichkeiten entgegen bringen kann. Nur weil ich es nicht zeigen kann, heißt es nicht, dass ich dich nicht begehre."

Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine und genießerisch schloss ich meine Augen, während ich mich ihm hingab.

Er löste sich von mir und enttäuscht stöhnte ich auf, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Die Küsse waren einfach zu berauschend, als dass ich auf sie verzichten könnte. „Später! Da drinnen wartet eine ganze Klasse auf mich, denen ich versuchen muss, Wissen einzutrichtern", hauchte er und schritt wieder zur Tür. Ehe er hindurchtrat, setzte er wieder seine Maske auf und betrat den Raum. Ich folgte ihm und ließ mir nichts anmerken. Es sollte schließlich nicht herauskommen, was wir da gerade gesagt und getan hatten.

Ich setzte mich wieder neben Harry, der mich fragend ansah. Doch ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und legte meinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es jetzt unpassend war.

Während des stummen Wortwechsels zwischen Harry und mir fuhr Severus mit seiner Stunde fort.

Die Stunde verflog und ich packte meine Sachen ein. Meine Gedanken waren schon bei meiner Lernstunde in der Bibliothek, so dass ich mit Harry redend den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Miss Granger!", peitschte die schneidende Stimme unseres Professors durch den Raum. Ich zuckte zusammen. Mist. Ich sollte ja nach der Stunde hier bleiben. „Wo gedenken sie, gerade hinzugehen?" Ich sah zu Harry und lächelte ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!", meinte ich achselzuckend und Harry verließ nach einer kurzen Umarmung den Raum.

Nun waren wir wieder alleine und schlagartig änderte sich Severus. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich ab, während er auf mich zu kam und mich umarmte. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen."

Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust und flüsterte: „Dich vergessen? Niemals!" Er lachte leise und seine Brust fing an, zu vibrieren. „Dann werde ich dir mal Glauben schenken." Er ergriff mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?", raunte er verführerisch. Ich schluckte schwer.

Er schaffte es, nur mit wenigen Worten meine Erregung zum Wallen zu bringen. Als Antwort legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu mir herunter. Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns und mit jeder Sekunde wollte ich mehr von ihm und seinen Berührungen. Ich hielt mich kein bisschen mehr zurück. Die ganze Unsicherheit war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur noch das heiße Verlangen.

„So sehr mir der Gedanke auch gefällt, mich hier und jetzt an deinen weichen Lippen zu verlieren, muss ich dennoch sagen, dass es jetzt nicht geht. Ich habe in wenigen Minuten eine Lehrerkonferenz. Also führe mich hier nicht in Versuchung", presste er um Kontrolle bemüht hervor.

Erneut stöhnte ich frustriert auf. Er strich über meine Wange und sagte mit einem kleinem Augenzwinkern: „Aber heute Abend würde sich sicherlich die ein oder andere Gelegenheit bieten, deinen und meinen Wünschen nachzukommen." Die Zweideutigkeit seiner Aussage war mir mehr als bewusst und hinterließ ein wohliges Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend. Ich war sichtlich aufgeregt, was er mir heute Abend bieten würde. Aber das ungute Gefühl Ron betreffend kam in mir hoch und nistete sich in meinen Gedanken ein.

Er hauchte mir noch einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er von mir abließ. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, da es an der Tür klopfte und im nächsten Moment Malfoy vor uns stand.

Er musterte mich verächtlich und sprach höhnisch: „Na, Schlammblut. Hast du dich verlaufen oder wieso bist du noch immer hier?"

Mittlerweile machte mir dieses Wort nichts mehr aus, denn ich hatte mich schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden, dass er mich so nannte.

Aber Severus scheinbar nicht, da er sich kaum merklich versteift hatte bei dem Wort.

Ich ignorierte Malfoy gekonnt, nickte Severus höflich zu und verabschiedete mich mit einem „Professor", bevor ich schnell aus dem Klassenraum huschte, ohne Malfoy zu beachten. Er war es nicht wert, beachtet zu werden.


	8. Kapitel 8

Meine Beine trugen mich nicht wie geplant zur Bibliothek sondern zum See. Am Ufer ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und starrte einfach auf das Wasser.

Was war das für ein kribbelndes Gefühl, was ich in Snapes Nähe verspürte? Ich fühlte mich gerade so geborgen und wollte, dass ich hoffte, dass dies nie enden möge. Doch verdammt, wie sollte das zwischen uns denn bitte auch funktionieren? Nicht nur, dass er viel älter war als ich, was aber noch okay und zu verschmerzen war, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er er war und egal wie nobel seine Taten auch waren, er immer noch Schreckliches getan hatte. Manche konnten das immer noch nicht nachvollziehen und sahen trotzdem den Todesser in ihm, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Ich wusste aber, dass er es getan hatte, weil Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hatte, sodass Malfoy das nicht tun musste.

Und zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch mein Lehrer. Dafür würde man uns in der ganzen Zauberwelt ächten. McGonagall würde ihn des Amtes als Lehrer entheben. Das Ministerium könnte ihn nach Askaban verfrachten. Harry würde mich nur angewidert anstarren. Ron würde Snape verfluchen. Die einzige, die es scheinbar akzeptierte, war Ginny. Wieso auch immer.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mine?", fragte Harry, der sich neben mich setzte. Ich seufzte und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ach, wenn das Leben doch nur einfacher wäre."

Er schwieg und bot mir nur eine Schulter zum Anlehnen an. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

„Ich habe eine Idee, um dich auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen. Komm!", sagte er nach einer Weile, sprang auf und streckte mir seine Hand hin.

Skeptisch blickte ich ihn an. Seine Ideen waren meist sehr kindisch und unüberlegt. Aber sie machten Spaß und das konnte ich jetzt gebrauchen.

Also nickte ich, ergriff seine mir dargebotene Hand und ließ mich von ihm auf meine Beine ziehen.

Er zog mich quasi hinter sich her zu einem Steg im Wasser. Als wir darauf standen, zog er sein Shirt sowie seine Hose aus und sprang, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, ins Wasser. „Komm schon, Mine! Habe Spaß! Du scheinst es, zu brauchen", lachte er und spritze mich mit dem Seewasser voll.

Einen Moment überlegte ich noch, ehe ich ebenfalls meine Kleider auszog und in Unterwäsche ins Wasser sprang. Ich kreischte laut auf. Verdammt, war das Wasser kalt. Es war Hochsommer und ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, als wären es nur wenige Grade über Null.

Harry lachte über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin ich ihn mit Wasser bespritzte und er augenblicklich aufhörte, zu lachen.

So verstrich die Zeit und wir lieferten uns eine waschechte Wasserschlacht. Ich lachte so viel wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Er schaffte es erfolgreich, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Doch bevor ein Sieger aus unserem erbitterten Kampf hervor gehen konnte, obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass Harry leider besser war als ich und es mehrfach schaffte, mich unter zu döppen, kam die schneidende Stimme von Snape zu uns. „Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für unbefugtes Schwimmen im See! Und Mr. Potter? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Nachsitzen bei Filch jetzt anfängt. Also bewegen sie beide nun ihre Ärsche aus dem Wasser, ehe ich mich dazu gezwungen sehe, ihnen beiden bis ans Ende ihres Lebens Nachsitzen zu verpassen."

Reumütig kletterte Harry aus dem Wasser. Aber ich blieb, wo ich war. Ich musste schließlich mein Gesicht wahren und dazu gehörte in dem Fall auch, scheu zu sein. Im Normalfall sollte es mir nämlich peinlich sein, nur in Unterwäsche aus dem Wasser zu kommen, während ein Lehrer vor mir stand.

„Sind sie schwerhörig, Miss Granger?", zischte er und seine Augen bohrten sich in die meinen. „Nein, Sir", erwiderte ich. „Wieso sind sie dann noch immer im Wasser?", fragte er gehässig und um seine Lippen spielte ein zynisches Lächeln. „Sir. Ich denke, da ich nicht vollständig bekleidet bin, verweile ich im Wasser, bis sie gegangen sind."

Harry zog sich derweilen seine Sachen wieder an und lauschte unserem kleinen Disput.

„Ich bitte sie, Miss Granger! Als ob ich noch nie eine Frau im Bikini gesehen hätte. Wobei bei ihnen kann man ja noch nicht mal von einer Frau sprechen. Eher von einem kleinem Kind. Also keine Angst, dass ich ihnen etwas nicht Vorhandenes weggucken könnte!", verspottete er mich. Autsch. Das zeigte Wirkung, denn es traf mich mitten in meine Magengrube.

„Wie sie Wünschen, SIR!", presste ich wütend hervor und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wasser.

„Mr. Potter!", donnerte Snape und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Mr. Filch wartet. Oder brauchen sie noch eine schriftliche Einladung für ihr Nachsitzen?"

Harry haderte mit sich selbst, da er mich wohl nicht mit meinem Professor alleine lassen wollte, doch die Angst obsiegte und er verschwand schnell Richtung Schloss. Als wir wieder alleine waren, wurde seine Miene sanfter und er meinte: „Komm her."

Ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich über seine Züge. Doch ich konnte es nicht erwidern. Wütend sprach ich nur: „Nein!" Ich ging zu meinen Anziehsachen, doch ehe ich mich hinunterbeugen konnte, schlang er seine Arme um mich und mir wurde schlagartig wieder wärmer. „An den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen", raunte er in mein Ohr und küsste meinen Nacken. Ich versuchte, obwohl ich die Nähe genoss, mich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. Schließlich konnte er das nicht so mit mir abziehen und dann denken, es wäre alles in Ordnung. „Du weißt doch, dass ich das alles nur gesagt habe, weil Mr. Potter anwesend war."

Zärtlich strich er über meinen Arm. „Ja. Aber diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, hat mich sehr verletzt. Einfach, weil ich noch so jung bin und du über zwanzig Jahre älter bist als ich", schmollte ich, woraufhin er nur federleichte Küsse auf meine Schulter hauchte. Ich zitterte unwillkürlich, ob der so berauschenden Nähe zu ihm.

„Bist du immer noch sauer?", fragte er mich nun. Ich nickte, woraufhin er meinen Nacken küsste. „Und jetzt?" Ich nickte erneut. Seine gierigen Lippen wanderten zu meinem Hals. Die Stelle, an der ich am empfindlichsten war. „Ist es jetzt besser?", fragte er an meinem Hals schmunzelnd. „Ja. Ja. Mach weiter.", stieß ich aus. Er machte mich wahnsinnig.

Ein breites Grinsen spürte ich an meinem Hals, als er mich weiter an meinem Hals küsste, leicht hinein biss und sich daran festsaugte. Er brachte mich damit vollkommen um den Verstand. Ich war auf eine Weise erregt, die ich noch nie kennenlernen durfte und es gefiel mir. Gefiel mir sogar sehr gut.

Aber doch kam ein Gedanke durch meinen mittlerweile lustverhangenen Kopf.

„Nicht hier. Was wenn uns jemand sieht?", meinte ich panisch und versuchte, mich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Keine Sorge! Uns wird niemand beachten." Dabei hielt er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und ich entspannte mich wieder.

„Hättest du dann was dagegen, wenn ich mir etwas anziehe? Auch wenn deine Arme noch so kuschelig sind, ist es etwas frisch ohne Kleidung", kicherte ich leise und er verzog sein Gesicht an meinem Hals zu einem Schmollmund. „Dann lass uns rein gehen", meinte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Eine unangenehme Kälte blieb zurück.

Ich zauberte mir kurz meine Unterwäsche trocken, ehe ich meine Anziehsachen schnell überwarf und ihm schweigend folgte.

Dank Harry war die Zeit so schnell vorangeschritten, dass es schon längst Zeit für das Abendessen war.

Als ich aber die große Halle ansteuern wollte, hielt er mich mit seinen nächsten Worten auf. „Nicht. Ich habe etwas für dich in meinen Räumen." Stumm nickte ich, auch wenn ich jetzt lieber in die Halle gegangen wäre, da sich so langsam aber sicher mein Magen zu Wort meldete. Ich hatte schließlich seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

Ich stieg schweigend die Treppen mit ihm in die Kerker hinab und trat in sein geräumiges Büro, indem ich auch schon gestern war. Aber dort hielt er sich nicht sehr lange auf, denn er wandte sich zum Bücherregal zu unserer linken. Eine Geheimtür tat sich auf und wir konnten direkt in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer eintreten.

Ich besah mir alles ganz in Ruhe. Es wirkte ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellte hatte, aber doch auch wieder so, wie man es hätte erwarten können.

An der Wand rechts neben der Tür war ein Kamin, indem schon das Feuer loderte und direkt davor lag ein schwarzer flauschiger Fellteppich. Die Couch und der Sessel aus schwarzem Wildleder standen um einen Holztisch. Das genaue Holz konnte ich nicht benennen. Auf jeden Fall war es in so einem dunkelbraun schon fast schwarz.

Vor einem der riesigen Fenster stand eine kleine Minibar mit Alkohol, ich glaubte, dass es Whiskey sein musste und noch andere Getränke sowie einige kristallartige Gläser.

Die Wände waren ähnlich gestaltet, wie die vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, denn genauso hatten Harry und Ron mir im zweiten Jahr die Schlangengrube beschrieben.

Direkt gegenüber der Geheimtür führte eine weitere Tür in einen Raum. Vermutlich war es sein Schlafzimmer.

Es war schon interessant, zu sehen, wie er hier hausierte.

Mich aus meiner Beobachtung reißend sprach er ganz untypisch für ihn: „Setz dich doch. Ein Hauself bringt uns gleich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen."

Ein wenig überfordert mit allem, ließ ich mich sprachlos auf dem Sofa nieder, während er sich in den Sessel setzte. Dabei wirkte er vollkommen entspannt. Ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick, wie ich fand.


	9. Kapitel 9

Wir aßen zusammen und unterhielten uns sehr gut. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, mich so gut mit ihm zu verstehen. Es war ganz anders als die Zeit mit Ron. Viel harmonischer.

Ob es richtig war, sich auf jemand neues einzulassen, und dann auch noch auf Severus Snape, während ich immer noch mit Ron zusammen war, wusste ich nicht. Nur wusste ich, dass er mir etwas gab, was Ron nicht konnte. Einen Partner zum Reden. Ron war eher der Typ Mann, der kopflos einfach darauf los ging und machte. Oft einfach ziemlich unsensibel. Severus dachte erst nach, bevor er handelte. Er war mir ähnlicher als die meisten, die ich kennen gelernt hatte.

Wir diskutierten noch stundenlang über verschiedenste Theorien zur Verstärkung von Tränken.

Irgendwann sackte ich müde an seiner Schulter zusammen. Früher wäre mir nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, mich an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Doch ich vertraute ihm irgendwie voll und ganz.

„Willst du hier bleiben? Oder willst du zurück in deinen Turm?", lachte er leise, als ich schon leicht wegdämmerte. „Bei dir", nuschelte ich. Mehr kam nicht von mir. Eine lähmende Müdigkeit legte sich über mich. Keine zehn Zentauren würden mich jetzt mehr diese verdammten Stufen in den Gryffindorturm hoch treiben.

„Dann komm", forderte er und stand schon auf. Ich folgte ihm gähnend und achtete nicht so wirklich darauf, wo ich hinlief. Er hielt mir ein weißes Hemd von sich entgegen. Darin sollte ich also schlafen? Egal. Besser als gar nichts. So zuckte ich nur mit den Achseln und nahm es entgegen.

Er verschwand in einen angrenzenden Raum, der wie ein Badezimmer aussah. Das konnte ich erkennen, da die Tür hinter ihm nicht ganz ins Schloss fiel und einen Spalt breit offen blieb.

Auf einer Art war ich schockiert, dass die Tür nicht ganz zu war, aber auf einer anderen Art auch wieder sehr froh. Denn so hätte ich mir meinen Professor im Leben nicht vorgestellt.

Er entledigte sich seiner Roben und stand nun nur noch in seiner Leinenhose vor dem Waschbecken. Und verdammt. Er sah gut aus. Viel besser, als man unter all den Schichten von Klamotten erkennen konnte. Seine Brust und Arme waren männlich, aber nicht so übertrieben muskulös wie die ganzen Bodybuilder oder Türsteher. Nein. Eher schlicht und dezent, die seine Männlichkeit gut akzentuierten. Die Leinenhose saß recht locker auf seiner Hüfte und durch den Spiegel vor ihm konnte ich erkennen, dass ein kleines bisschen Haare in der Hose verschwanden.

Meine Augen richteten sich als nächstes auf seine Narben an Brust und Rücken, die mich schockierten. Aber am schlimmsten fand ich doch die Narbe an seinem Hals, die von Nagini herrührte und die er vorsichtig mit einer Salbe einrieb.

Als bemerke er meinen taxierenden Blick im Rücken, richteten sich seine Augen direkt auf mich und er konnte mich durch den Spiegel an der Tür stehen sehen. Peinlich berührt, da ich gespannt hatte und aufgeflogen war, huschte ich von der Tür weg, zog mir schnell das Hemd an und legte mich ins Bett.

Severus trat aus dem Badezimmer und hatte die Leinenhose gegen eine schwarze Seidenpyjamahose eingetauscht. Sein Oberkörper wurde derweilen wieder von seinem schwarzen Umhang bedeckt. Darunter vermutete ich seinen Oberkörper nackt, was mich nur noch mehr zu ziemlich verrückten Fantasien anregte, die ich bei Ron nie gehabt hätte.

Er setzte sich neben mir auf die Bettkante und meinte nun zu mir: „Wenn du etwas brauchst, ich bin neben an und schlafe auf dem Sofa." Er erhob sich und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als ich einem Impuls folgend fragte: „Severus?" Er drehte sich zu mir und seine schwarzen Augen, die mich fragend ansahen, gaben mir den Mut meine Frage zu stellen.

„Kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?" Überrascht wegen so einer Forderung erstarrte er schon fast zu einer Salzsäule. Doch dann nickte er schließlich und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu. Seinen Umhang legte er auf einen Stuhl und meine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Ich konnte seine stählerne Brust mit all den Narben, die ihn nun zeichneten, sehen.

Doch ehe ich meine Bewunderung fortführen konnte, legte er sich ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke und nach kurzem Zögern rückte ich ein wenig zu ihm. Zurückhaltend, so als wolle er nicht zu weit gehen, legte er einen Arm um mich und zog mich noch ein Stück näher.

So komisch es auch klingen mag, ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen.

„Schlaf gut, Hermine!", raunte er und ich erwiderte nur schläfrig: „Du auch." Und so schlief ich in seinen Armen ein, die mir den nötigen Halt gaben, den ich gerade brauchte.

Der Morgen kam erschreckend schnell. Ich schlug noch immer leicht müde die Augen auf und sah mich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Ich lag auf einem großen Doppelbett mit schwarzer Satinbettwäsche. Ich konnte nur schemenhaft etwas erkennen. Aber ich merkte, dass ich alleine war.

Hatte ich wirklich in Severus Armen geschlafen? Oder hatte mir mein umnebeltes Gehirn das vor Müdigkeit nur vorgespielt?

Als ich aber neben mich griff, war die Betthälfte noch leicht warm, so als hätte da vor kurzem noch jemand gelegen.

Ich schlüpfte aus dem riesigen Bett und schlurfte in das Badezimmer. Im Nachhinein stellte es sich als Fehler heraus, dass ich nicht geklopft hatte, denn ein frisch geduschter Snape stand nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, in seiner vollen Pracht im Bad.

Ich kreischte auf, da ich mich doch erschreckte, dass überhaupt jemand in diesem Raum war. Ich sollte mich jetzt umdrehen, aber sein Anblick fesselte mich. Von seinen nassen Haaren tropfte Wasser auf seine Brust und mein Blick glitt über seine doch sehr männliche Gestalt. Es war ein Anblick, der jede Frau schwach werden lassen würde.

Ich schluckte als mein Blick über seinen Penis glitt, der trotz unerigiertem Zustand schon eine beachtliche Größe hatte.

Unbewusst leckte ich mir über die Unterlippe und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sich in mir befände.

Ich sah, wie sich unter meinem taxierenden und begehrlichen Blick seine Erregung steigerte und sein Penis sich versteifte. Die Spannung war bis auf's Äußerste geladen. Das erotische Knistern konnten wir beide spüren. Mein Atem ging abgehackt und unkontrolliert.

„Hermine", raunte er tief und sein dunkler Bariton hallte in den Tiefen meiner selbst nach. „Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, kann ich nur schwer meine Jahre antrainierte Kontrolle beibehalten", meinte er und man sah ihm an, wie verzweifelt er doch versuchte, gegen diese erotische Anspannung, die hier herrschte, anzukämpfen.

Die Worte klatschten mir schon beinahe ins Gesicht und es riss mich aus meiner Trance. Ich drehte mich um und hastete aus dem Raum, zog mir in seinem Schlafzimmer meine Sachen an und rannte davon. Einfach weg. Den Kopf freibekommen.

Und was war da besser, als eine frühmorgendliche Sporteinheit?

Doch selbst das brachte mich nicht mehr runter. Die ganze Zeit wanderten meine Gedanken zu seiner nackten Gestalt und das er sich nur schwerlich zusammenreißen konnte, mir nicht sein Hemd vom Leib zu reißen und mich an Ort und Stelle zu nehmen.

Einfach nur der Gedanke daran, ließ mein Unterleib zusammen zucken. Etwas, was ich nicht kannte. Ein Gefühl, was mir vollkommen fremd war. Ich dachte nicht so und war auch nicht so, aber trotzdem hatte mein Körper nach seinem verlangt.

Nur seine mühsam hervorgepressten Worte, in denen deutlich seine Lust mitschwang, hatten meinen Verstand wieder zum Leben erweckt, sonst hätte ich es jetzt sicher zügellos und wild mit ihm getrieben.

Ich schüttelte mich. Wieso hatte mein Kopf, auf den sonst immer Verlass war, gerade vollkommen ausgesetzt? Schließlich war es doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen nackten Mann sah. Ich hatte doch schon mehr als einmal Ron nackt gesehen. Okay. Ron und Severus zu vergleichen war, als würde man Tag und Nacht oder Gut und Böse vergleichen. Also unmöglich.

Wenn Ron ein Mann war, dann war Severus ein Gott. Ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

'Jetzt hör auf, an ihn zu denken!', schalt ich mich im Gedanken. Doch es war leichter gedacht, als getan.


	10. Kapitel 10

Heute war Donnerstag, also musste ich wenigstens nicht im Unterricht Severus begegnen. Während des Essens in der Halle reichte es eindeutig. Zu frisch war die Erinnerung an heute Morgen.

Ich saß gerade zusammen mit meinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, die sich über meinen Kopf hinweg über Quidditch unterhielten. Wie ich es geschafft hatte, dass niemanden auffiel, wo ich heute Nacht war, war mir noch immer ein Rätsel. Eigentlich hätte es auffallen müssen, aber zu meinem Glück war dem nicht so.

Ich saß auf dem Schoß von Ron an seine Brust gedrückt, während sich sein Arm um mich schlang und mich bei sich hielt. Doch ich ignorierte seine Berührung, da ich meinen Gedanken nachhing. Gleich war es Zeit für das Abendessen und ich hatte Angst, ihm dort zu begegnen, da es mir noch immer peinlich war, dass ich so feige abgehauen war, obwohl mein Körper ihn genauso sehr wollte wie er mich.

Wie sollte ich ihm gegenübertreten, wenn ich ihn sah? Ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen. Aber wie, wenn meine Gedanken nur um seinen mir dargebotenen Anblick seines Körpers schwirrten?

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny aus heiterem Himmel an mich gewandt. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und fokussierte mich auf sie. „Hast du einen Moment?" Ich nickte und folgte ihr schweigend nach draußen. Auf dem Flur fing sie sogleich auch schon an, mich anzufahren.

„Wolltest du nicht mit ihm Schluss machen? Wie kannst du ihn nur so hinhalten? Er ist mein Bruder", stauchte sie mich zusammen und ich fühlte mich recht klein, als sie mich so anfuhr. Sie hatte ja Recht. Ich hielt ihn nur hin.

„Ich konnte nicht", versuchte ich es, doch sie hielt mich auf, in dem sie mir einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Du kannst und du wirst. Ich akzeptiere es, dass du dich auf IHN einlässt, aber lass Ron da aus dem Spiel und lass ihn nicht so leiden."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah mich auffordernd an. Ich nickte. „Lass mir Zeit bis zum Wochenende. Da gehen wir nach Hogsmeade."

Ich bekam diese Zeit von ihr, aber auch nur, um mir zu überlegen, wie ich es machen konnte, ohne ihm das Herz unnötig qualvoll rauszureißen.

Während des Abendessens war ich irgendwie froh, dass er nicht an seinem Platz saß und ich somit gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, zu ihm zu schauen.

Als wir zu Ende gegessen hatten, liefen meine Freunde laut lachend aus der Halle und ich folgte ihnen schweigend. Ich lief als Letzte, da ich nicht bei ihnen sein und reden wollte.

An meinem Handgelenk spürte ich auf einmal einen festen Druck und wurde in eine Nische in der Eingangshalle gezerrt. Ein dunkler Körper ragte vor mir auf und ich wurde an eine männliche Brut gedrückt. „Waaa...", stieß ich überrascht aus, als sich sanft seine Lippen auf meine legten, und somit alles verschluckten, was ich sagen wollte.

„Es war nie meine Absicht, dich so zu verschrecken. Aber dein Anblick hat es mir selbst nicht leicht gemacht, dir zu widerstehen. Kommst du damit klar?", erklärte er sein Verhalten. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und versuchten, in mein tiefstes Inneres zu sehen. Aber mir war der feine Unterschied schon bewusst. Es war eine Erklärung, aber eine Entschuldigung würde ich nicht bekommen. Ich würde sie aber auch nicht verlangen und wollen, denn er war auch nur ein Mann, der nichts dafür konnte, wen er begehrte.

Ich schluckte meine Nervosität herunter und nickte. Zwar kam ich nicht so ganz damit klar, aber ich wollte schließlich nicht, von ihm wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden und das war ich auch nicht, also würde ich damit klar kommen müssen. Er war ja nur nackt gewesen, also nichts, was mir fremd sein sollte.

„Gut. Wirst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir bleiben?" Ich nickte erneut. „Ich muss aber erst zurück in den Turm. Meine Freunde suchen mich schon bestimmt."

„Okay. Dann komm später zu mir. Ich warte." Er ließ mich los und rauschte mit wehenden Roben davon.

Er hatte mich nun wieder voll aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch ich ging nur kopfschüttelnd zu meinen Freunden, die sich schon suchend nach mir umsahen.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Harry irritiert, doch ich winkte nur ab. „Ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Kommt, lasst uns weiter gehen."

So verbrachte ich noch den Rest des Abends bis kurz vor Sperrstunde bei meinen Freunden.

Ich wurde zunehmend nervöser, als ich realisierte, dass ich mich gleich rausschleichen würde und die Müdigkeit machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Ich würde mich gleich direkt schlafen legen.

Als Ausrede benutzte ich die Bibliothek. Das klappte eigentlich immer. So auch dieses Mal. Ein Glück.

Verstohlen huschte ich die Treppen hinab und stand nun vor Severus Räumen.

Als wüsste er, dass ich da war, schwang die Tür auf und ich ging direkt auf die offene Geheimtür zu.

In einer Leinenhose und einem weißen Hemd fand ich Severus lesend auf der Couch. Vor ihm stand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legte das Buch zur Seite, um seinen Arm um mich zu legen.

„Bist du müde?", fragte er in die Stille, die bisher in dem Raum herrschte. „Ein wenig", erwiderte ich und mal ehrlich, wer konnte es mir denn auch verübeln. Nach all dem, was heute geschehen war, konnte das nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gehen. Und außerdem hatte ich auch einen langen Unterrichtstag hinter mir. Doch auch wenn es mir noch ein wenig unangenehm war, an seinen Körper zu denken, fühlte ich mich trotzdem bei ihm wohl.

„Dann leg dich schlafen. Ich komme später nach. Ich muss noch etwas nachschlagen." Er griff wieder nach dem Buch und las weiter.

Ich erhob mich und legte mich auf sein Bett und schlief mit meiner Schuluniform ein.

Ein unangenehmes Jucken an der Nase weckte mich. Ich rümpfte diese, doch es war immer noch da. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah den noch schlafenden Mann neben mir.

Seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren kreuz und quer über mein Gesicht ausgebreitet. Das war also das eigenartige Jucken.

Ich lächelte leicht und strich die Haare aus meinem Gesicht. Gähnend drehte ich mich zur Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Ich schrie laut auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Severus erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er vom Bett fiel und einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab.

„Wieso schreist du denn so herum?", stöhnte er und rieb sich den Kopf. „Wir haben verschlafen. Es ist bereits kurz vor neun und in wenigen Minuten müssen wir beide im Unterricht sein", schrie ich und versuchte, meine Uniform mit einem Spruch zu glätten, was mir eher schlecht als recht gelang.

Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach und hüpfte in seine Sachen, die er sorgfältig über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte. „Scheiße!", fluchte er während des Anziehens.

„Bis gleich!", sagte er hastig, drückte mir schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand durch eine Tür, die direkt zu seinem Klassenzimmer führte. Ich huschte ungesehen aus seinen Privaträumen und hastete zum Klassenraum.

Mittlerweile waren schon alle im Raum und Severus spielte mal wieder seine Rolle perfekt. „Sie kommen recht spät, Miss Granger!" Er zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich ließ es jedoch kommentarlos über mich ergehen. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diese Verspätung und jetzt setzten sie sich, bevor Gryffindor noch weitere Punkte verliert", herrschte er mich an und seine Augen glitzerten leicht vor Belustigung.

Ich setzte mich stumm neben meine Freunde. Ron und Harry sahen mich verwirrt an, dass ich, die Streberin, zu spät kam. Ginny grinste nur wissend, da sie vermutete, dass unser werter Herr Professor Schuld an meinem Zuspätkommen hatte. Er kam schließlich auch zu spät, wie Ginny mit in einem unbeobachteten Moment zuflüsterte. Und das war für ihn genauso untypisch wie für mich.


	11. Kapitel 11

Während wir in Einzelarbeit über unsere Kessel hingen und den Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank brauten, der recht kompliziert war, aber für mich - ich weiß, es klang eingebildet - ein sehr einfacher Trank war, herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen im Klassenraum.

Das einzige, was man vernehmen konnte, war das Blubbern des Trankes im Kessel, die Messer, mit denen die Zutaten in kleine Stücke gehackt oder zerdrückt wurden, und die Federn, die über das Pergament kratzten. Also eine recht angenehme und entspannte Stimmung.

Severus trat hinter mich und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Es sah wohl für Außenstehende so aus, als würde er meinen Trank, sowie meine Notizen kontrollieren, doch seine leisen in mein Ohr gehauchten Worte sprachen eine andere Sprache. „Du solltest dir gleich frische Kleidung anziehen, da sie zerknittert ist und dein Hinterteil noch mehr zur Geltung kommt als sonst schon. Und dieser Hintern gehört mir!"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, fasste er ungeniert - geschützt vor den Blicken anderer, da sein Umhang die Sicht versperrte - an mein Hintern. Ich zuckte leicht ob seiner forschen Art zusammen und versteifte mich. Das tat er nicht gerade allen Ernstes?

Ungläubig und noch etwas überrumpelt nickte ich, doch ich tat nichts, um seine Hand von dort wegzubekommen, denn auf eine verbotene Art und Weise gefiel es mir, dass er mich so berührte in der Öffentlichkeit mit der Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden.

„Das alles ist mein", lasziv wanderte seine Hand etwas weiter nach unten und teilte meine Beine ganz leicht, so dass er mit der Hand dazwischen schlüpfen konnte und sich auf meine mittlerweile pochende Mitte zulegen, denn es ließ mich ganz und gar nicht kalt dieses erotische Spielchen vor den Augen meiner Mitschüler.

Ich biss verzweifelt, um ja keinen Ton von mir zu geben, auf meine Unterlippe und versuchte, das Gefühl zu verdrängen, wie gut es sich doch anfühlte, etwas so verbotenes und verruchtes zu tun.

„Vergiss das nicht!" War das eine Anspielung, dass ich noch immer mit Ron zusammen war und er es nicht mehr länger duldete? Ach egal. Mein Gehirn hatte sich schon längst auf Energiesparmodus gestellt. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Diese provokante und sehr eindeutige Berührung machte es mir nicht gerade leicht, mich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Auf einmal waren seine Finger weg und er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er trat einige Schritte von mir und ließ nun endgültig von mir ab. Unbemerkt schielte ich durch die Klasse und seufzte leise, da es scheinbar keinem aufgefallen war. Hatte ich ein Glück gehabt. Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können.

Was war ihm auch nur eingefallen mich so zu berühren, während wir nicht in seinen Privaträumen waren? War er vollkommen durchgeknallt? Und was war ich denn für eine Frau, die es zuließ und auch noch genoss, was er mit mir abzog? Ich war doch echt nicht mehr normal.

Dass mich das angemacht hatte, konnte ich gar nicht leugnen, da ich noch immer meine pochende Mitte spürte, die verlangend, nach seinen Berührungen fordernd, pulsierte. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass ich nun doch sehr feucht war und ich mich am liebsten den fleischlichen Gelüsten hingegeben hätte, was mir noch nie so passiert war. Und wenn ich sagte nie, dann meinte ich das auch so.

Vollkommen abgelenkt durch meine doch eher unfreiwillige Erregung achtete ich nicht mehr auf den Trank, was sich doch als gewaltiger Fehler erwies, da ich es nach einiger Zeit laut scheppern hörte.

Der Kessel stand kurz vor der Explosion. Verdammt. „Hermine! Pass auf!", brüllte mir Harry zu, aber es war schon zu spät, da es im selben Moment einen lauten Knall gab. Ich dachte, dass mich gleich das heiße Gebräu voll treffen würde, doch dem war nicht so, da der Trank von einer beinahe unsichtbaren Blase umschlossen wurde, die die Explosion eindämmte.

„Miss Granger!", zischte ein wütend drein blickender Snape in meine Richtung. Ich sah zu ihm und merkte, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf den Kessel gerichtet hatte, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Was denken sie sich dabei? Es hätte sonst etwas geschehen können? Ist ihnen die Gefahr nicht bewusst, in die sie sich und ihre Mitschüler gebracht haben? Hätte nur ein Tropfen des heißen Gebräus sie getroffen, hätten sie schwerste Verletzungen davon getragen, die nicht durch Magie hätten geheilt werden können. Ich denke, als angemessene Strafe sollte es wohl reichen, wenn sie mir bis Montagmorgen vor der ersten Stunde einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz über die richtige Brauweise vom Alraunen-Wiederbelebungstrank schreiben, sowie die Gefahren und Folgen bei nicht Einhaltung der richtigen Brauweise. Ebenfalls will ich, dass sie sich nun jeden Abend, bis zum Ende dieses Monats hier einfinden und den Trank brauen, bis sie es verinnerlicht haben. Verstanden?", schnarrte er und klang gefährlich leise.

Das war schlimmer, als wenn er mich angebrüllt hätte. Ich wusste ja, dass ich einen Fehler begangen hatte, doch er war doch derjenige, der mich erst so abgelenkt hatte.

Aber was sollte ich auch schon groß sagen? Ich fand ja selbst, dass ich großen Mist gebaut hatte. Also konnte ich ja nachvollziehen, wieso er so radikal durchgriff.

Ergeben blickte ich auf die Sauerei vor mir und nickte. Ich wusste, ich hätte mich nicht so ablenken lassen dürfen. Das war das A und O beim Brauen und schon bei dem kleinsten Fehler konnte es verheerende Folgen mit sich bringen. Konzentration war sehr wichtig.

„Natürlich, Sir!", sagte ich noch selbst etwas geschockt über das, was mir so eben passiert war.

„Raus hier! Alle miteinander! Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet!", giftete er in die Klasse und alle flüchteten schon zur Tür so auch ich. „Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger! Sie bleiben hier!" Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um.

Er begann, erst wieder zu sprechen, als alle den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Was sollte das?", fuhr er mit kalter Stimme fort. Nichts erinnerte mehr an seine liebevolle Art. Er war nun wieder voll und ganz der unliebsame Professor, der mir all die Jahre das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Doch ich ließ mich davon nicht einschüchtern. Nicht mehr.

„Du hast doch angefangen. Wieso hast du so ein erotisches Spielchen mit mir abgezogen? Dir hätte doch bewusst sein müssen, wie sehr mich das ablenkt, wenn du mich hier unten berührst", zischte ich nicht minder wütend als er, da er mir nur Vorwürfe machte und selbst seinen Fehler nicht einsah. Bei meinen Worten deutete ich auf meine Mitte, auf der sich noch vor kurzem seine Hand befunden hatte.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Du musst mit allem rechnen und mit jeder Ablenkung zurechtkommen. Egal, ob dich jemand vollquatscht wie Potter und Weasley oder du erotisch abgelenkt wirst von meinen Berührungen. Das darf dich beim Brauen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Das darf dich nicht tangieren."

Er kam näher und starrte ausdruckslos in meine Augen. Es war keine einzige Gefühlsregung mehr zu erkennen.

Mutig erwiderte ich: „Nicht jeder ist so wie du und hat seine Gefühle dermaßen unter Kontrolle. Mich lenken deine Berührungen ab. Auch wenn es mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen dürfte, tut es das. Verdammt. Ich kann mich nicht gegen dich wehren."

Interessiert hob er eine Augenbraue, als ich meine Gedanken schon fast zur Gänze offen legte. „Und jetzt küss mich endlich!", forderte ich ungewohnt hart und unnachgiebig.

Woher dieser Mut kam, ihm so die Stirn zu bieten und ihn so aufzufordern, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht kam es von der angestauten Wut oder vielleicht war es auch mein Verlangen nach seinen Berührungen, nachdem er mich einfach dort angefasst und somit meine Lust gesteigert hatte. Oder vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus beidem.

Leicht schmunzelnd kam er näher und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich drängte mich noch näher an seinen muskulösen Körper und erwiderte stürmisch den Kuss. Meine leicht abgeflaute Erregung wallte erneut bei diesem Kuss auf.

„Ich begehre dich!", knurrte er tief und ich konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich genauso empfand. Ich konnte die Wahrheit seiner Worte in seinen Augen erkennen. In ihnen blitzte sein Begehren und seine Leidenschaft auf, die er aber nur durch seine Augen vermittelte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie immer eine undurchdringliche Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit.

Ich ließ mich in seine Arme fallen und schweigend standen wir eng umschlungen da. Keiner machte sich auch nur die Mühe, sich fortzubewegen oder auch nur etwas zu sagen. Meine Wut auf ihn war abgeflaut und ich schloss entspannt die Augen. Ich atmete seinen Duft ein und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Alles war so berauschend und ich wusste nun ganz genau, ich würde ihn nie mehr gehen lassen. Er war meins.


	12. Kapitel 12

Die Klingel ertönte und signalisiert uns, dass die Pause vorbei war und jeden Moment die Schüler reinkommen würden. Hastig entfernte er sich von mir, aber nicht ohne mir noch einen Kuss zu geben.

„Jetzt geh! Der Unterricht geht gleich weiter und wir wollen doch nicht, dass wir in so einer kompromittierenden Lage gesehen werden", meinte er und ein spöttisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Jedwede Erwiderung wurde unterbunden, als es an der Tür klopfte und diese durch einen Handwink von Severus aufschwang. Die Schüler strömten hinein und sahen fragend zu mir und Severus.

„Professor", nickte ich höflich und huschte an den Schülern vorbei.

Ich musste zum Verteidigungsunterricht rennen und kam dennoch zehn Minuten zu spät. Ich entschuldigte mich bei meinem neuen Professor, der wieder irgend so einer vom Ministerium war - Hatten die durch Umbridge nicht dazu gelernt? - und setzte mich schweigend hin.

oOoOoOo

Am Abend machte ich mich auf den Weg, nach dem Abendessen in den Turm zurückzukehren. Doch Ron hielt mich auf und flüsterte mir in mein Ohr: „Komm mit! Ich habe etwas für dich." Stirnrunzelnd folgte ich ihm. Was hatte er nur vor?

Wir gingen nach draußen zur peitschenden Weide und gingen durch diesen Geheimtunnel zur heulenden Hütte.

Überrascht wie es hier aussah, keuchte ich auf. Es war ganz anders als noch im dritten Jahr, als wir Sirius gegenüber standen und die Wahrheit über Harrys Eltern, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius erfuhren.

Es war nun viel sauberer und dort, wo damals ein kaputtes, altes Bett gestanden hatte, war nun ein großes, modernes Bett. Die alten Schränke, die zerstört waren, wurden ausgetauscht. Es war auch nicht mehr so kalt und zugig wie damals. Eine angenehme Wärme durchzog das ganze Haus.

Alles in allem ein Haus, in dem man sich nun wohl fühlen konnte.

„Wofür ist das alles hier?", fragte ich perplex, denn einen Reim daraus konnte ich mir nicht machen.

Ron trat näher zu mir, umarmte mich von hinten und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Für dich! Für uns! Damit wir einen Rückzugsort für uns beide haben. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Dabei küsste er meinen Nacken, legte seine Hände auf meine Brüste und begann, diese zu kneten.

Ich spürte nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht wie bei Severus, bei dem mich eine unsägliche Lust überfiel. Zum ersten Mal verkrampfte ich mich regelrecht.

„Nicht Ron!", stoppte ich ihn. Ich konnte das nicht tun. Nicht mit ihm. Dafür hatte sich mein Herz schon für einen anderen entschieden. Das konnte ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, jetzt mit Ron zu schlafen, während ich an Snape dachte und morgen Ron endgültig den Laufpass geben würde. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

„Warum nicht? Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben", schmollte er. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ihm jetzt schon davon zu erzählen. Schließlich verdiente er die Wahrheit.

„Ron! Ich kann nicht." Er zog mich zu sich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, doch zum ersten Mal erwiderte ich den Kuss nicht, was ihm auch auffiel. „Was ist los, Mine? Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich, also wo liegt das Problem? Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir miteinander schlafen, und hier hätten wir einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sind. Wir sind alleine."

Diese Worte machten es mir dann doch sehr leicht, mich zu entscheiden. Er interessierte sich nicht für mich nur für sich und seine Gelüste. Egal ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ihn tangierte es nicht. Er ging sogar davon aus, dass ich ihn liebte, ohne zu fragen, ob es stimmte. Severus hatte recht damit, dass Ron davon ausging, ich müsste ihn lieben und mit ihm mein Leben verbringen. Es öffnete mir nun gänzlich die Augen. Ron war nicht meine Zukunft.

„Ron!", sprach ich nun laut und unnachgiebig seinen Namen. Ich wollte Abstand von ihm gewinnen, also riss ich mich aus seinen Armen. „Du fragst allen Ernstes, wo mein Problem liegt?", zischte ich aufgebracht und entfernte mich ein Stück von ihm, was er nicht so recht verstehen konnte. Wie denn auch? Dachte ich zynisch.

„Du bist das Problem. Du denkst gar nicht mal darüber nach, was ich will. Du bist selbstsüchtig, egoistisch und dumm. Ich frage mich selbst, wie ich so dämlich sein und nach dem Krieg mit dir zusammen kommen konnte. Vielleicht war es nur eine kurze Schwärmerei. Wer weiß das schon so genau. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Und das ist das nächste Problem. Du gehst so selbstverständlich davon aus, dass ich dich liebe und deine zukünftige Frau werde, dass du nicht mal einen Gedanken an mich verschwendest. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Auch wenn ich dich mag, bist du nicht mehr als ein guter Freund für mich. Nichts weiter. Das wirst du akzeptieren müssen", schrie ich aufgebracht.

Ich sah seine Bestürzung und Traurigkeit und mit einem Mal tat es mir Leid, was ich ihm alles an den Kopf geschmettert hatte. Ich hatte das getan, was ich nie wollte. Ihn verletzten.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Die Worte waren gesagt und nicht mehr zu ändern. Auch wenn es richtig war, ihn zu verlassen, waren meine Worte doch nicht die Richtigen, aber ob die Worte, um mit seinem Partner Schluss zu machen, jemals die richtigen sein könnten, bezweifelte ich.

„Du... du machst Schluss?", fragte er zittrig und ungläubig. Ich nickte nur, da ich nichts erwidern konnte. Von meiner Seite war alles gesagt. „A-aber, Mine, ich... wir..." Ihm brach dich Stimme und mir brach es das Herz, denn ich wollte nie, dass er so litt.

„Es tut mir leid, Ronald, aber du bist nicht der Richtige für mich. Ich brauche jemanden, der mich versteht, jemanden, an dessen Schulter ich mich anlehnen kann und der mich schon ohne Worte versteht. Und das tust du nicht. Ich kann noch nicht einmal mit dir reden. Dafür sind wir einfach zu verschieden. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Du liebst Quidditch, ich liebe Bücher und Schule." Im Gedanken kam mir Severus noch dazwischen, doch das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut. Denn zum einen wollte ich mir noch nicht eingestehen, dass ich ihn liebte und zum anderen ging es wahrlich niemanden etwas an schon gar nicht Ron.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es geht nicht." Ich ging zur Tür und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Meine Hand berührte gerade die Klinke als er mit vor Trauer klingender Stimme hervor presste: „Wer ist es? Ich merke doch, dass du einen anderen haben musst, denn woher sollte sonst dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kommen? Also gegen wen habe ich verloren?"

Ich war mir nun ganz sicher, er dürfte nie die Wahrheit erfahren, da es ihn endgültig zerstören würde. „Niemand. Ich liebe gar keinen." Um ihm nicht noch mehr anzulügen, ging ich durch die Tür und machte mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Ich bräuchte jetzt den Halt, den mir Severus gab.


	13. Kapitel 13

Ich stand vor Severus Räumen und klopfte an. Die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf und schloss sich wieder hinter mir.

Severus, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und über einen Stapel von Pergamenten brütete, sah zu mir hoch und lüpfte fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Darf ich mich setzten?", fragte ich seufzend. Als Antwort rückte er etwas vom Schreibtisch ab und klopfte kurz auf seinen Schoß.

Dankend setzte ich mich zu ihm und sah ihm etwas dabei zu, wie er noch einige Aufsätze korrigierte. Dabei hatte er einen Arm um meine Taille gelegt und sah über meine Schulter hinweg auf das Pergament vor uns.

Sein Gesicht war ganz nahe dem Meinen und ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich entspannte mich dank ihm und schloss einfach die Augen. Es war eine angenehme Ruhe in dem Raum, welche nur von seiner Feder, mit der er die ganzen Fehler der Schüler anmarkerte, unterbrochen wurde. Seine Nähe beruhigte mich und lenkte mich erfolgreich von meiner Trennung ab.

Ich fühlte in meinem Rücken, wie sich seine Brust immer wieder hob und senkte, was für mich schon eine einschläfernde Wirkung hatte.

Sanft küsste er mich in den Nacken und hauchte in mein Ohr: „Bist du zu müde für mich?" Ein wenig Belustigung klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Niemals." Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, wie zweideutig das alles klang, aber es war scheinbar von ihm so beabsichtigt gewesen, genauso wie von mir.

„Was führt dich zu mir?" Eine bedrückende Stille kehrte ein, da es noch immer auf meinem Gemüt lastete, dass ich Ron verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe Ron verlassen und habe Dinge gesagt, die unsere Freundschaft endgültig zerstört haben", gestand ich betrübt, da ich einen guten Freund verloren hatte. „Das ist das Richtige gewesen", küsste er meinen Nacken, „und ich wäre auch nicht mehr länger bereit gewesen, dich mit einem anderen zu teilen", knurrte er und biss sachte zu. Ich zuckte, ob seiner etwas rohen Art zusammen, doch ich merkte schon, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war und es mir eher gefiel, als dass es mich abstieß.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und zog ihn zu einem stürmischen und sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. „Du bist mein. Ich werde dich nicht teilen. Mit niemanden", kam es tief klingend aus seiner Kehle.

Er riss mich aus der Trauer um Ron und katapultierte mich in die unbändige Lust nach mehr.

Ich erhob mich und setzte mich so auf seinen Schoß, dass ich mit dem Gesicht nun zu ihm gewandt saß. Seine Hände glitten an meinem Rücken unter meine Bluse und ich bebte unter seinen vom Brauen leicht rauen Händen. Er bescherte mir eine leichte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Unsere Münder vereinten sich zu einem verlangenden Kuss, der alles verschlang. Ungeduldig zerrte ich an seiner Kleidung, sodass die Knöpfe nur so um uns herum flogen.

Er lachte rau auf. „Bist du so ungeduldig?" Ich erwiderte nichts und küsste ihn nur weiter mit einer Intensität, die ich mir selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich wusste genau, worauf das hinauslief, und mir war es egal. Ich wollte es. Mit ihm. Jetzt.

Die angestaute Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Lust und Verlangen legte ich in diesen Kuss. Ich hielt mich nicht zurück. Wollte mich nicht zurückhalten. Konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Ihm schien es zu gefallen, dass ich so fordernd war und scheinbar wusste, was ich wollte.

Mit gezielten und beinahe schon geübten Griffen, löste er die Knöpfe meiner Bluse und streifte sie ab, sodass sie von meinen Schultern glitt, und ich in meinem weißen BH vor ihm saß. Doch nicht sehr lange war dieser noch an Ort und Stelle. Schnell öffnete er diesen und legte meine Brüste frei.

Begierig blickte er auf meine Brüste und nur dadurch wurden meine Nippel steif und reckten sich ihm provozierend und verlangend entgegen.

In meiner Brust pochte mein Herz und drohte, zu explodieren, als er seinen Kopf nach unten senkte und sich meiner linken Brust mit seinem Mund zuwendete. Er saugte unnachgiebig und biss in meinen Nippel, was mich auf keuchen ließ, da ein süßlich, stechender Schmerz durch meinen Körper zuckte und meine Erregung ansteigen ließ.

Als ich schon dachte, es könne nicht noch besser werden, begann er, mit einer Hand meine rechte Brust zu kneten, und rollte und zwickte immer mal wieder meinen Nippel.

Ich wand mich vor Verlangen auf seinem Schoss. Nie war ich so geladen gewesen. Nie hatte ich so ein überwältigendes Gefühl gehabt. Diese gänzlich neuen Empfindungen strömten auf mich ein und überwältigen mich. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben spürte ich Vorfreude auf das Kommende.

Unruhig rutschte ich stöhnend auf seinem Schoß hin und her, da er noch immer an meiner Brust hing und sanft zubiss. Er knurrte auf, da ich ihn wohl durch mein Hin- und Herrutschten stimuliert und erregt hatte.

Er richtete sich ganz plötzlich mit seinem Gesicht auf und ich vernahm das leise Ploppen, als er meine Brust aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. „Du bist echt ein Biest", knurrte er und im nächsten Moment hatte er uns beiden die Kleidung ausgezaubert. Seine volle Männlichkeit ragte steil nach oben und zeigte, wie sehr ich ihn gereizt hatte. Aber meine Erregung war nicht geringer.

„Steh auf und lass dich wieder auf mich sinken!", forderte er und ich sah in seinen Augen, wie sehr er mich jetzt fühlen wollte. Ich tat ihm und auch mir unverzüglich den Gefallen, stand auf und ließ mich auf ihn zurück gleiten, sodass er mich regelrecht aufspießte und ich leise aufschrie. Aber er gönnte mir nur kurz die kleine Gewöhnungsphase, ehe er sich etwas zurückzog und verroht und hart in mich stieß.

Erneut schrie ich auf. Er traf genau diesen einen Punkt, der meine Lust noch mehr steigen ließ. Um ihm die Stöße noch mehr erleichtern zu können, erhob ich mich ein Stück und diese Bewegungsfreiheit seines Beckens nutzte er voll aus und glitt immer wieder raus und rein. Immer tiefer uns fester. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Mit jedem Stoß zogen sich meine inneren Muskeln mehr und mehr um ihn herum zusammen. „Du! Bist! Mein!", knurrte er und bei jedem Wort stieß er einmal hart in mich und trieb uns beide weiter. Ich küsste ihn und unsere Zungen vereinten sich bei diesem doch sehr harten Liebesspiel.

Ich keuchte in seinen Mund, als alles an mir zu beben anfing. Unerbittlich stieß er weiter zu und ich konnte ein Ziehen spüren, dass mir das Denken unmöglich machte.

Eine Welle an Emotionen und Empfindung schwappte über mich hinweg und ich schrie etwas Unzusammenhängendes, als ich meinen aller ersten Orgasmus bekam. Unkontrolliert stieß er noch einige Male in mich, verlängerte so unbewusst meinen Orgasmus, während er mir folgte, wobei er nicht so ungehalten seine Lust hinausschrie wie ich.

Eine wohlige Erschöpfung breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus und ich sackte an seine nackte, leicht verschwitze Brust. Er roch gerade so verdammt gut. Noch besser als sonst. Ich konnte noch immer die Kräuter an ihm riechen, aber auch noch seinen eigenen Geruch und den Geruch von Sex. Eine Mischung, die ihn für mich unwiderstehlich machte.

Schweigend blieb ich in seinen Armen liegen, die er um mich geschlossen hatte, und lauschte seinem nun etwas ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag.

Nach einiger Zeit brach er das Schweigen und lachte rau: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ich dich zum Schweigen bringen kann, hätte ich das viel früher getan und hätte mir so einige Stunden des Rumquälens durch deine Fragerein ersparen können."

Empört, ob so einer Dreistigkeit sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Diese Aussage schrie doch schon förmlich nach Rache. Diabolisch grinsend sah ich ihn an, während ich meine inneren Muskeln sich bewegen ließ und ihn massierte, da er noch immer in mir steckte.

„Biest!", knurrte er, da ich spüren konnte, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ.

„Bitte sehr!", grinste ich fies, doch da hatte ich meine Rache wohl nicht bis zu Ende geplant, da er nun verschmitzt grinste. „Dann auf in Runde zwei. Die Nacht ist noch jung."

Und das war der Startschuss und er trieb mich wieder zum nächsten Höhepunkt, doch dieses Mal stand er mit mir in den Armen auf und trug mich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich erneut in mich verlor.


	14. Kapitel 14

Ich öffnete müde meine Augen. Wo war ich nochmal genau? Als ich Severus neben mir liegen sah, wie er nackt auf dem Rücken lag, fiel mir alles wieder genau ein und ich musste leicht schmunzeln.

Er hatte mich tatsächlich richtig gefordert und mich ins Land der Träume gefickt. Es klang versaut. Ich weiß. Aber es war wirklich so. Und ficken traf es da wirklich am besten. Denn so verroht, wie er sich in mich vergraben hattte, konnte man es schon gar nicht mehr als gewöhnlichen Sex betiteln. Ich war irgendwann einfach vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Das war etwas, was mir sonst nur passierte, wenn ich zu lange lernte.

Aber diese Erschöpfung hatte etwas. Hatte er mich jetzt echt sexsüchtig gemacht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Nicht möglich.

„Wenn du dich jetzt nicht wieder hinlegst, wirst du mich noch kennenlernen. Dein Nachsitzen ist noch nicht vorbei", brummte er mit seiner vom Schlaf tief klingenden Stimme eine Drohung. In seinen Augen sah ich die Belustigung, als er an mein sogenanntes Nachsitzen gestern Abend dachte. Das war mal ein Nachsitzen der etwas anderen Art.

„Ich wollte jetzt ein wenig joggen", lachte ich leise, da er mich gerade an einen großen, brummigen Teddybären erinnerte, der mich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ich war mich sicher, diese Gedanken sollte er nie erfahren.

„Ich weiß etwas Besseres als Joggen", knurrte er und zog mich in seine Arme, sodass ich direkt auf ihn landete. Um ihn etwas zu ärgern, erlaubte ich mir dann doch einen kleinen Spaß.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Joggen ist viiiiel besser als du", grinste ich böse und spielte darauf an, dass er mich nicht im geringsten ausgelastet hätte gestern Abend.

„Oh. Na warte. Ich werde dir schon zeigen, wie viel besser ich bin." Mit dieser Aussage drängte er sich wieder in mich und zeigte mir, dass er noch ein wenig mehr in petto hatte.

oOoOoOo

Am Mittag bequemten wir uns dann endlich aus dem Bett, nachdem er mir seine Ausdauer gezeigt hatte. Allein nur die Erinnerung daran, ließ meine vom ganzen Sex verspannten Muskeln wieder aktiv werden.

Ich spürte bei jedem verdammten Schritt unsere Aktivität und wünschte mir jetzt im Nachhinein, er wäre nicht so grob gewesen, denn alles war verdammt wund.

Bevor ich seine Räume verlassen wollte, fragte ich leicht beschämt: „Hast du etwas gegen die Schmerzen?" Er lachte leise, aber tat so, als wüsste er von nichts.

„Wo hast du den Schmerzen?", fragte er gespielt ahnungslos. Was für ein. Argh. Das war noch nicht mal, in Worte zu fassen. Er wollte allen Ernstes, dass ich es aussprach.

„Da", sagte ich dann ergebend und deutete auf meine Mitte. Er grinste nur diabolisch. „Nein."

„Was nein?", hakte ich nach. „Nein, du wirst von mir nichts bekommen." Das war doch nicht sein Ernst? „Aber..."

„Nichts aber", unterbrach er mich einfach. „Ich will, dass du bei jedem Schritt spürst, dass ich in dir war und du mir gehörst."

Ich funkelte ihn böse an. „Das ist so Slytherin von dir", zischte ich, was ihn nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. „Du vergisst, ich war in Slytherin und bin jetzt Slytherin-Hauslehrer. Also was erwartest du?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was ihn aber nicht tangierte, da er mich nur verlangend küsste. Dabei huschte ein Finger unter meinen Rock und glitt in mich. Ich schnappte nach Luft, was er nur als Einladung hinnahm, um meinen Mund zu erobern.

„Das gehört nun alles mir. Und deine nun wunde, vor Schmerzen pochende Haut soll dich daran erinnern, wem du ab jetzt gehörst", knurrte er. Ich hatte so im Gefühl, dass es seine Rache war, dass ich nicht sofort mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich löste er sich von mir und ließ mich einfach so stehen. Dass er mir jetzt nichts gegen die Schmerzen gab, würde er noch bereuen.

„Ich möchte aber, dass du diesen Trank einnimmst." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief nonverbal eine kleine Phiole zu sich.

Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Antischwangerschaftstrank", meinte er lapidar. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich verhüte schon seit einiger Zeit mit der Antibabypille. Eine recht effektive Erfindung der Muggel."

Leidend verzog er sein Gesicht und stöhnte: „Ich wollte das gar nicht so genau wissen. Danke. Das Bild von Ron und dir werde ich erst mal nicht mehr aus den Gedanken bekommen."

Diabolisch lachte ich auf und meinte: „Wenn du mir etwas gegen die Schmerzen gibst, habe ich etwas, was dich auf andere Gedanken bringt." Ein leichtes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt gehen wir erst mal zum Mittagessen. Nicht das irgendjemand noch auf die wahnwitzige Idee kommt, einen von uns zu suchen."

Wir traten auf den Gang, der recht vereinsamt wirkte. Ich hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Mundwinkel, ehe ich davon ging, darauf bedacht, mich so schnell wie möglich hinsetzten zu können, da noch immer alles weh tat.

In der Halle, empfingen mich schon reichlich neugierige Blicke, sowie ein missgestimmter und schlechtgelaunter Ron.

Die Trennung hatte er scheinbar nicht so gut verarbeiten können über Nacht. Aber jetzt war es, so oder so nicht mehr zu ändern.

„Wo warst du?", kam es von einem leicht wütenden Harry. Offensichtlich hatte Ron ihm alles erzählt. Ich sandte ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zu und erwiderte: „Das geht dich nichts an Harry. Nur weil wir Freunde sind, werde ich dir nicht alles erzählen, damit du es Ron weiter sagst."

Ich setzte mich nicht wie gewohnt zu meinen Freunden, sondern diesmal zu Ginny, die mich schon erwartend ansah. „Später!", meinte ich nur, da ich jetzt erst einmal ein ordentliches Essen brauchte.

Während des Essens konnte ich die Blicke der Gryffindors auf mir spüren, doch ich ignorierte es so gut es mir eben möglich war.

Ich entschied mich, heute nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Meine Mitte machte mir eindeutig einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Ich würde mich also wieder in die Bibliothek setzten. Da war ich auch schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen.

Meine noch leicht konfusen Gedanken, die sich immer wieder um Severus drehten, wurden von Ginny unterbrochen, da sie mir zuflüsterte. „Komm. Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade und dann erzählst du mir, was vorgefallen ist", sagte sie und war schon im selben Moment aufgestanden, als sie an meinem Arm begann. mich ebenfalls zum Aufstehen zu bringen.

Seufzend, dass ich mich doch noch bewegen müsste, ergab ich mich schließlich meinem Schicksal und folgte ihr leidend. Noch immer war jeder Schritt ziemlich unangenehm, doch ich hielt die Schmerzen mit erhobenem Kopf aus. Severus würde dafür noch büßen. Das schwor ich. Vorerst würde er mich nicht mehr in sein Bett bekommen. Da könnte er sich auf den Kopf stellen, ich würde nicht einknicken, bis er kapierte, dass ich keine Lust hatte, mit von ihm verursachten Schmerzen herumzulaufen.


	15. Kapitel 15

Ginny hatte mich in die Drei Besen gezerrt und nun tranken wir beide ein Butterbier.

„Jetzt erzähl. Was ist passiert?", kam es aufgeregt und sehr neugierig von ihr. „Mir ist die Stimmung von Ron nicht entgangen sowie deine leicht verkrampfte Gangart eben. Also los."

Verdammt. Sie würde mich wirklich nicht mit einer Lüge oder einer Halbwahrheit davon kommen lassen.

Also erzählte ich ihr kurz die Ereignisse, aber ließ doch die schmutzigen Details über den harten Sex weg, sowie meine eher unfreundliche Art, wie ich mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Wow. Du hast echt mit ihm geschlafen", sie schien echt überrascht, „und wie war er?" Ich konnte die verräterische Röte auf meinen Wangen nicht verbergen, als ich daran zurückdachte.

„Ahh. So gut also", lachte sie und ich schollt mich selbst einen Idioten, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Komm schon, ich will Details hören", bettelte sie. Sie konnte es sich scheinbar nicht vorstellen, dass Severus ein fantastischer Liebhaber war, der es verstand, eine Frau zu beglücken. Aber verübeln konnte ich es ihr nicht. Seine grimmige Art trug schließlich nicht gerade dazu bei, ihm ein Image als Sexgott zu verpassen.

„Nein. Ginny. Das ist privat. Und schon allein, dass du weißt, dass ich etwas mit ihm habe, wird ihm nicht gefallen, wenn er es wüsste. Geschweige denn, wie gefährlich diese Information ist. Er riskiert seinen Job. Also reicht es aus, dass du die Wahrheit kennst, aber wie gut er im Bett ist, wirst du von mir nicht erfahren. Er wird mich köpfen, wenn ich davon etwas ausplaudere", rechtfertigte ich mein eisernes Schweigen hinsichtlich dieses Themas.

„Ach Mensch, Mine. Das ist echt nicht fair von dir", jammerte sie und sah mich flehend an, „ich kann ihn mir nur nicht so vorstellen. Für mich ist er der Mann, der er immer war. Unser Professor. Eine Fledermaus. Du kannst mir doch dann nicht die Informationen versagen."

„Doch", blieb ich stur, doch sie fing dennoch an zu Grinsen. „Aber zumindest weiß ich, dass er dich hart ran genommen haben muss, denn dein versteiftes Gehen und deine leicht vor Schmerz verzogene Miene beim Hinsetzen und Aufstehen, sagt so einiges aus", meinte sie lachend und ich konnte ein wehleidiges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Ginny! Bitte hör auf nachzubohren."

Ich bettete mein Kopf auf den Tisch, was sie nur mit einem lauten Lachen quittierte, da dies für sie Bestätigung genug war.

„Können wir jetzt bitte über etwas anderes reden. Ron zum Beispiel. Wie soll ich jetzt mit ihm umgehen? Er hasst mich, weil ich ihn verlassen habe", lenkte ich bewusst das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema. Eins, wo ich nicht über Severus und unser Sexleben reden musste.

„Gib ihm Zeit. Vielleicht sieht er es irgendwann ein, dass ihr keine Zukunft habt. Noch ist es zu früh, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen", riet sie mir. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Straßen von Hogsmeade, auf denen sich die ganzen Leute tummelten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", seufzte ich schwer, „und was soll ich wegen Harry machen? Ron scheint, ihn eingeweiht zu haben, und ganz Gryffindor folgt Harrys Meinung. So wie die Blicke gerade beim Mittagessen auf mir lagen."

Unschlüssig, was sie mir raten sollte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Zwar ist er mein Freund, aber da weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Er ist wie dein Bruder. Er mir schon mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er dich mag wie eine Schwester, und aus eigener Erfahrung mit so vielen Brüdern kann ich nur sagen, dass bei uns auch nicht immer nur alles heile Welt ist. Ich habe mich schon oft mit ihnen zerstritten, aber letztendlich haben wir uns wieder vertragen, da wir doch eine Familie sind. Also einfach mal abwarten. Vielleicht wird er ein Gespräch mit dir suchen und dir auch offen für die Wahrheit zuhören wollen, dann solltest du ihm aber auch die Wahrheit erzählen. Vielleicht nicht direkt, dass du mit der Fledermaus zusammen bist, aber schon so, dass du dich für einen anderen, für dich weitaus passenderen Mann, entschieden hast."

Ich nickte ihr zu und trank mein Butterbier leer.

Nach einiger Zeit machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Es gab viel, über das ich nachdenken musste, also verzog ich mich dann doch recht früh in mein Bett und ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren.

oOoOoOo

Das restliche Wochenende verkrümelte ich mich in mein Bett. Ich wollte vorerst Severus nicht sehen, da er mich sonst nur wieder allein mit seiner Anwesenheit verführen konnte.

Deswegen ging ich ihm auch aus dem Weg. Irgendwie war ich nämlich noch ein wenig missgestimmt, dass er mir nichts gegen die Schmerzen gegeben hatte. Es hatte aber auch etwas, mit Ron und Harry zu tun.

Natürlich war mir mein Glück nicht gegeben, da er mich in einem unbeobachteten Moment, als ich vom Essen die Treppen zum Turm hinaufsteigen wollte, um mich wieder zu verziehen, an mein Handgelenk packte und mich ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er ziemlich unsanft an meinem Arm zerrte und uns jeder Zeit jemand sehen konnte, hinter sich her zog.

Geschlagen folgte ich ihm, da ich merkte, er würde mich so oder so nicht entkommen lassen. Also lieber erhobenen Hauptes gehen, als würdelos durch die Gegend geschleift werden.

Er zog mich direkt in seine Räume und deutete mir an, mich auf dem Sofa niederzulassen, ehe er sich seiner kleinen Bar zu wandte und sich ein Drink einschüttete. Fragend sah er zu mir, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Lust auf einen Drink.

„Und jetzt sagst du mir, wieso du mir aus dem Weg gehst", forderte er kompromisslos hart und starrte auf mich nieder, während seine düstere Gestalt an dem Kamin lehnte, der den Raum beheizte.

„Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", zischte ich und stierte ihn genauso nichtssagend an wie er mich. Männer. Keine Ahnung, wenn sie etwas falsch machten, aber sich immer als die Größten aufspielen.

„Kann ich deine Stimmung wieder etwas auflockern?", fragte er süffisant grinsend, als er sich zu mir bewegte und sich etwas zu mir herunter beugte, sodass sein Gesicht direkt von meinem war. Er war echt manipulativ. Er wollte meine Wut verrauchen lassen, indem er mit mir Sex hatte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, was ihn eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Nicht? Zu schade aber auch", zuckte er mit den Schultern und entfernte sich wieder etwas von mir. Ich atmete wieder aus, da ich unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte. Seine Nähe war für mich immer noch so neu, aber dennoch auch so berauschend, dass es mich um den Verstand brachte.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss uns aus unserem Gespräch und wir zuckten beide etwas zusammen. „Wer?", fragte ich leise, doch er legte seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und deutete dann auf seine Schlafzimmertür, durch die ich dann huschte.

Ich konnte eine mir zu vertraute Stimme wahrnehmen, die ich schon in meinem dritten Jahr verflucht hatte. Trelawney. Was machte dieser schräge Vogel den hier? Normalerweise mieden doch alle die Kerker und ganz besonders ihn.


	16. Kapitel 16

„Trelawny. Was wollen sie hier? Ich habe keine Zeit, um ihren unsinnigen Gewäsch zuzuhören. Nerven sie jemand anderen", erklang die genervte Stimme von Severus durch die scheinbar nicht schallisolierte Tür. „Madam Pomfrey schickt mich. Auf der Krankenstation sind jetzt mehrere Fälle von Schülern mit Grippe und es ist nicht genügend vom Aufpäppeltrank auf der Krankenstation. Ich habe ihr die Aufgabe, Sie zu fragen abgenommen, da sie aktuell sehr viel zu tun hat und sich um die Schüler kümmern muss", sprach sie. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste ich, dass Madam Pomfrey und Trelawny befreundet waren.

„Ach ja? Und wie kommen sie zu der Annahme, dass mich das tangieren würde, ob die Schüler krank sind? Solange sie mich nicht in meinem Umfeld stören, ist mir das vollkommen egal", grollte er und ich konnte mir seine ablehnende Haltung ihr gegenüber gut vorstellen.

Aber anstatt auf seine miesepetrig Art einzugehen, sprach sie nun in einer mysteriös klingenden Stimme: „Zwei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, erheben sich aus der Asche des Krieges und vereinen sich zu einer Seele. Einer alt und gezeichnet von seinem Leben und seinen Taten, verdammt in ewiger Dunkelheit und als Halbblut geboren. Eine jung und intelligent, erstrahlend im Licht ihrer Schönheit und unter Muggel aufgewachsen. Verboten und doch so unentbehrlich. Eine Macht, schlimmer als alles je da gewesene, erhebt sich und nur die Vereinigung der beiden Personen, vermag es, die nahende Macht zu stoppen. Doch seit gewarnt, es wird jemand sterben. Ob es einer der beiden Personen sein wird oder die Macht, ist nicht gegeben. Sicher ist nur, nichts wird mehr so, wie es mal war. Nehmt euch in Acht, denn nur zu zweit ist die Macht zu besiegen." Es wirkte, als wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Genauso hatte sie schon einmal Harry gegenüber eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, die sich am Ende irgendwie bewahrheitet hatte. Deswegen war ich unschlüssig, ob ich das Gesagte glauben sollte.

„Ist was?", sprach sie wieder so wie zuvor. Scheinbar war sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt gelandet und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Ich grübelte intensiv über ihre Worte nach. War es wirklich so, wie ich es interpretierte? Waren Severus und ich die beiden Personen, die sich zu einer Seele vereinen sollten, um eine herannahende Bedrohung zu stoppen? Eine Bedrohung, die schlimmer werden würde, als Voldemort es je gewesen war?

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, und jetzt verlassen sie auf der Stelle meine Räume oder muss ich sie hinaus levitieren?", zischte er gefährlich drohend. Ich konnte mir sein Gesicht nur zu gut vorstellen und konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verhindern. Wenn er wütend war, dann war er echt gruselig.

„Na-natürlich", stotterte sie und ich konnte die Geheimtür zu seinem Wohnzimmer zuschlagen hören.

Ich kam aus meinem Versteck und ließ mich seufzend wieder auf das Sofa nieder, während er auf und ab lief, was für ihn doch recht ungewöhnlich war, da er doch eher der ruhige Typ war, der sich nie etwas anmerken ließ und den nichts aus der Ruhe brachte. Aber wer sollte es ihm schon verübeln, denn bei Merlin wir hatten von so einer Prophezeiung erfahren, die sich so anhörte, als würde sie uns und unsere Beziehung betreffen.

Das konnte jeden aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Auch so einen beinahe schon gefühlskalten Mann, wie Severus einer war. „Was jetzt?", fragte ich mit ein wenig Panik in der Stimme. Wenn es stimmte, was sie sagte, hätten wir ein ziemlich großes Problem.

Aufgebracht fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, damit ihre angebliche Weissagung nicht eintritt, denn ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie von uns beiden handelt. Und ich bin nicht bereit, dich jetzt gehen zu lassen", knurrte er und ich schnappte nach Luft. Hoffentlich hatte ich das jetzt nur falsch interpretiert und er würde nicht wirklich bis zum Äußersten gehen.

„Du wirst wieder töten?", fragte ich ängstlich, weil ich seine Wut und Verzweiflung eindeutig spüren konnte. „Nur wenn es nicht anders geht Hermine! Ich war zwar ein Todesser, aber ich habe es gehasst, zu töten, zu foltern und zu vergewaltigen. Es war nötig, aber etwas, was ich nie gerne getan habe. Seitdem der dunkle Lord mich im Bootshaus zum Verrecken zurückgelassen hatte, habe ich mir geschworen, wenn ich das überleben sollte, nie wieder so zu sein und solche Dinge zu tun. Aber um dich zu schützen, würde ich es tun. Um dich zu schützen, würde ich töten." Ich seufzte schwermütig, da ich nicht wollte, dass er wieder einen Mord beging. Er war nur knapp einer Verurteilung nach dem Krieg entgangen und das auch nur, weil Harry zu seinen Gunsten ausgesagt hatte. Aber würde er jetzt wieder töten, würde er sicher nicht mehr so leicht davon kommen wie beim letzten Mal.

Severus setzte sich direkt neben mich und nahm meine Hand. „Aber ich denke auch, dass sie viel Stuss von sich gibt", fuhr er abwertend fort. „ Also glaubst du, dass nichts Wahres daran ist?"

„Sie ist verrückt. Sonst nichts. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem gesagten Glauben schenken soll. Ich meine, wir sind zwar jetzt irgendwie zusammen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dich heiraten werde, oder zumindest noch nicht in nächster Zeit. Denn das bedeutet die Vereinigung zu einer Seele. Eine magisch bindende Hochzeit, die sogar noch nach dem Tod fortbesteht. Und dass etwas noch Mächtigeres, noch Dunkleres als der Dunkle Lord auf uns zukommen soll, kann ich nicht glauben. Er war das pure Böse und nichts kann schlimmer sein als er", schnaubte er verächtlich.

Jetzt wurde mir auch erst richtig bewusst, dass vieles in Rätseln gesprochen war. Das "Einer alt und gezeichnet von seinem Leben und seinen Taten, verdammt in ewiger Dunkelheit und als Halbblut geboten" konnte auf Severus hindeuten und das "Eine jung und intelligent, erstrahlend im Licht ihrer Schönheit und unter Muggel aufgewachsen" könnte ich sein. Aber was gemeint war, dass einer sterben würde, erschloss sich mir nicht. Weil wenn doch einer starb aus der Seelenbindung durch eine magische Hochzeit, wurde die andere Person stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und sollte, so wie ich gehört hatte, in starke Depressionen verfallen, aus die diese nur durch den Tod entfliehen konnte, um mit der verlorenen Person wieder zu vereinen. Das bedeutete dann zwangsläufig, dass beide starben.

War das unser Schicksal? Konnte es sein, dass wir gemeinsam in einen nächsten Krieg ziehen würden und bei dem Versuch, die Macht zu stoppen, gewannen oder beide starben, seelisch sowie körperlich?

Ich nickte verstehend und erklärte ihm meine Gedanken zu diesem Rätsel dieser ominösen Prophezeiung, bei der wir noch nicht einmal wussten, ob sie überhaupt wahr werden würde. Und ich berichtete ihm auch von der Prophezeiung, die Trelawny im dritten Jahr gemacht hatte.

Deswegen war ich auch so unschlüssig, ob ich dem nicht doch Glauben schenken sollte. Nach all den Dingen, die mir und meinen Freunde passiert waren und die von irgendwelchen Weissagungen prophezeit wurden, glaubte ich schon daran, dass es so etwas wie Schicksal und Bestimmung gab.


	17. Kapitel 17

Ich verbrachte diese Nacht wieder bei ihm und wir spendeten uns gegenseitig Halt und das Vergessen in einer sehr leidenschaftlichen und auch wilden Vereinigung unserer Körper.

Das konnten wir aktuell beide gut gebrauchen und mir war es egal, dass ich eigentlich nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen wollte. Ich brauchte es gerade dringender als meine idiotische und kindische Rache.

Wir brauchten jetzt einander. Diese Prophezeiung hatte uns beide etwas aus der Bahn geworfen und wir suchten das Vergessen in einander.

In stiller Übereinkunft würden wir erst einmal warten wegen der Weissagung. Vielleicht stimmte das auch gar nicht und wir würden dann nur unnötig Panik verbreiten, wenn wir damit an die Öffentlichkeit gingen.

oOoOoOo

Die ersten zwei Tage der Woche verliefen genauso wie das Wochenende.

Ich hatte kaum noch Kontakt zu meinen Freunden, da Harry sich hinter Ron stellte und fast alle mit zogen.

Mich machte es wahnsinnig traurig, dass Harry nicht zu mir hielt. Er war schließlich wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Er war ein Teil meiner Familie. Das machte es umso schlimmer für mich, dass er nicht mehr mit mir reden wollte.

Ron schien, die Trennung nicht so gut verkraften zu können, da er während der Mahlzeiten kaum etwas aß. Meist schob er nur lustlos sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her. Ich hatte ihn nie so verletzen wollen, doch es war nur seinem Besten gewesen.

Ich kapselte mich immer mehr ab und verschleierte immer alles, aber ich hatte so die Vermutung, dass die Gryffindors etwas ahnten. Schließlich war ich jetzt, so gut wie jeden Abend nicht mehr im Schlafsaal anzutreffen und auch nachts nicht aufzufinden.

Ich wusste, ich sollte vorsichtiger sein, doch mittlerweile war es für mich schon undenkbar geworden, nicht neben Severus zu schlafen. Ich brauchte ihn. Wenn ich alleine war so wie jetzt, plagten mich nur Zweifel und ich machte mir viel zu viele Gedanken. Gedanken um meine Freunde, um Severus, um mein Leben und um meine Zukunft. In solchen Moment wurde ich regelrecht unsicher, ob ich auch wirklich richtig handelte.

Ich hatte Ginny am Montag direkt zur Seite gezogen und ihr von dieser Prophezeiung erzählt. Aufmerksam hatte sie mir zugehört und anschließend behauptet, dass wir diese Weissagung ernst nehmen sollten. Sie war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass wir keine andere Wahl hätten, außer wir wollten, dass die Welt ausgelöscht wurde und nichts mehr so wäre, wie wir es kannten.

Ich war besorgt, weil es bedeutend würde, dass Severus und ich eine magische Hochzeit vollziehen mussten und uns auch noch auf eine herannahende Macht vorbereiten mussten, um diese zu bekämpfen. Nur hatte ich so im Gefühl, dass meine bisherigen Zaubersprüche, um mich zu verteidigen, nicht viel bringen würden und ich sicher auf Dinge zurückgreifen müssen würde, die mir nicht gefallen würden. Denn sonst wäre ich zu schwach und könnte sterben.

Am besten sollte ich mit Severus darüber sprechen, dass er mich in einigen kämpferischen Sachen unterwies. Schließlich hatte er durch Voldemort einiges an Erfahrung in Defensiv- und Offensivmagie. Vielleicht könnte er mich einiges lehren, was wir als Schüler nicht beigebracht bekamen.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Harry mich und ich ruckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Ich erkannte, dass er alleine zu mir gekommen war, und nickte ihm zu, denn ich würde Ginnys Rat beherzigen und versuchen, ihm meine Beweggründe zu erklären.

Er setzte sich neben mich in der Bibliothek und musterte mich schweigend. Um die Stille zu unterbinden, fragte ich ihn also: „Was möchtest du bereden?"

„Wieso hast du Ron verlassen? Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen. Unsere Freundschaft leidet darunter und auch, wenn es mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt, was du zu Ron gesagt hast, und ich das nie von dir erwartet hätte, will ich unserer Freundschaft Willen wenigstens wissen, was vorgefallen ist." Ich erkannte das Flehen um Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen und seufzend begann ich, zu erzählen.

„Harry. Ich liebe Ron nun mal nicht mehr. Und wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, möchte ich, dass es auf gar keinen Fall zu Ron gelangt. Ich will ihn nicht noch mehr verletzten, als ich es schon jetzt getan habe." Nickend gab er mir die Bestätigung, dass ich fortfahren konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen kann, ohne dass es sich schlecht gegenüber Ron anhört. Aber der Grund, wieso ich nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen sein kann, ist, dass ein anderer meine Gedanken beherrscht und ich etwas fühle, was ich bei Ron nie gefühlt habe", erzählte ich wiederwillig meinen Hauptgrund. Ich sagte das nur, um nicht auch Harry endgültig zu verlieren.

„Wer?", kam es nur ungläubig von ihm. Es hatte ihm wohl die Sprache verschlagen, dass ich mich in jemand anderen verliebt hatte. „Ich kann dir das wirklich nicht sagen. Die Information ist zu gefährlich. Bitte versteh das." Schweigend nickte er.

„Aber war es wirklich nötig, Ron so zu verletzten? Ihm solche Worte ins Gesicht zu sagen, ist etwas, was nicht zu dir passt, Hermine." Ich schwieg, denn er hatte Recht. Ich hatte nie solche Sachen zu Ron sagen wollen, doch mein schlechtes Gewissen, gepaart mit ein wenig Wut und Verzweiflung hatten die Worte aus mir sprechen lassen. Jetzt tat es mir leid, so etwas gesagt zu haben.

Also schüttelte ich nur traurig den Kopf, aber sagen tat ich dennoch nichts. Ich fühlte mich schon selbst sehr schlecht, weil ich nicht taktvoll Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Und du denkst, der andere Mann ist der richtige für dich?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit, da er das alles wohl verarbeitete. Ich berichtete ihm von der Prophezeiung, die Trelawney ausgesprochen hatte, aber ließ die Beschreibung seiner Person weg, damit er nicht davon erfuhr, um wen es sich handelte. Das würden wirklich nur die wenigsten verstehen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Ginny es verstand. Aber wenn man bedachte, was Severus und ich alles gemein hatten, war es kein Wunder, dass wir uns so gut verstanden.

„Und der Mann und du seid euch sicher, dass ihr die beiden seid und dass alles wahr ist?" Er legte überlegend den Kopf schief. Ob er auf die gleichen Schlüsse kommen würde wie Severus und ich? „Wir haben darüber geredet, sind uns aber noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob es stimmen kann, denn wenn ja, sind Se... er und ich für einander bestimmt." Beinahe hätte ich seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Hoffentlich war es ihm nicht aufgefallen. „Auch würde es bedeuten würde, dass jemand mächtigeres als Voldemort auf diese Welt kommt und nur wir diese Macht aufhalten können", erzählte ich schnell weiter, um von meinem Fauxpas abzulenken, was mir wohl gelang, da er ergänzte: „Und da Trelawney schon richtige Weissagungen gemacht hatte, könnte das auch stimmen." Ich nickte bestätigend.

Er zog mich an sich, weil er mir scheinbar Glauben schenkte, worüber ich doch echt froh war. „Freunde?", fragte ich zaghaft nach und hoffte auf ein Ja. „Freunde", bestätigte er mir und ich seufzte leise. Wenigstens würde Harry wieder zu mir halten.

Ich rief durch einen Tempuszauber die Uhrzeit auf, sprang aus der Umarmung nach oben. „Ich muss zu Snape. Mein Nachsitzen beginnt jetzt." Lächelnd wünschte er mir noch viel Spaß. Das war aber nur eine Ausrede um unbehelligt, wieder zu Severus zu kommen, ohne das es auffiel, wie ich zu ihm ging. Doch heute wurde ich von unerwarteter Seite aufgehalten.

„Na, Schlammblut. Dich trifft man ja in letzter Zeit sehr häufig hier an. Du bist aber sehr mutig, wenn du dich freiwillig in die Schlangengrube wagst", höhnte eine mir vertraute Stimme. Ich drehte mich langsam um und zog gekünstelt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Malfoy. Ich muss nachsitzen. Falls dir das entgangen sein sollte. Also lass mich in Ruhe oder willst du Snape erklären, dass du mich mit kindlichen Sticheleien aufgehalten hast?", sagte ich kühl, ohne auf seine Provokation einzugehen.

Er versuchte wirklich alles, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Zwar war er im Krieg eigentlich einer der Guten gewesen, doch jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, zeigte er wieder, was für ein arrogante Arsch er war, und wie sehr er immer noch alle Muggelstämmigen hasste. In dem Punkt hatte er sich kein Deut gebessert.

„Und wie du weißt, ist Severus mein Patenonkel, also wird er mir immer Glauben schenken und mich bevorzugen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dennoch Ärger bekommst, egal was ich tue", lachte er und aus dem Schatten traten seine Kumpanen, die sich drohend vor mir aufbauten.

„Das wird ein Spaß. Tobt euch aus", befahl er ihnen und ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie auf mich zustürmten und mich in die Mangel nahmen. Es war ein zaubereruntypischer Kampf, da sie nicht mit ihren Zauberstäben, sondern mit bloßen Fäusten auf mich zukamen.

Ich war zwar eine exzellente Hexe, doch im Faustkampf war ich nicht bewandert, sodass mich das vollkommen aus der Bahn warf, und ich von zweien an Armen und Beinen festgehalten wurde. Malfoy stand nur da und schien die ganze Sache auch noch lustig zu finden, wie ich von zwei bulligen Männern bedrängt wurde. Einer knallte mir eine und mein Kopf flog in meinen Nacken.

Das Geräusch hallte noch nach und ich konnte spüren, wie meine Wange anfing, zu brennen.

Ich konnte hinter mir ein gefährliches Knurren hören und als ich zusammen sackte, da die Hände auf einmal verschwunden waren, konnte ich mich umdrehen und sah die drohende Gestalt von Severus, der die Jungs mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes von mir geschleudert hatte und jetzt auf uns zu hielt.

Ich war dankbar, dass er hier war, um mir zu helfen. „Malfoy. Gehen sie jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und warten sie dort auf mich. Ich werde gleich nachkommen", zischte er und beugte sich zu mir herab, um mich auf seinen Armen in seine Räume zu tragen.

Er legte mich auf sein Bett und heilte routiniert meine Wange, ehe er mir eine Flüssigkeit einflößte. Der Schmerz ließ direkt nach und ich konnte mich nun etwas aufrichten. Erleichtert seufzte ich, da der pochende Schmerz meiner Wange nun verschwunden war.

„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte er besorgt und strich mir eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr.

Kurz und knapp berichtete ich ihm von den Geschehnissen, bevor er zu uns gestoßen war und das Schlimmste verhindert hatte.

„Was hat dieser arrogante Pfau sich dabei nur gedacht? Ach, ich vergas, er hat gar nicht gedacht. Er ist genauso selbstherrlich und aufgeblasen wie sein Vater. Und ich muss auch noch mit diesen Malfoys verwand sein", brummte er missgelaunt vor sich hin.

Er klang nicht sehr gut, auf die Malfoys zu sprechen. Aber war es ihm zu verdenken? Malfoy Senior hatte nur zugesehen, wie ich gefoltert wurde, und in seiner arroganten Art nichts getan, um mich vor Bellatrix zu schützen.

Und wenn Severus nur im Ansatz das empfunden hatte, was er jetzt für mich empfand, dann konnte ich seinen Groll gut nachvollziehen.

Und von Malfoy Junior brauchte man gar nicht erst anfangen. Aufgeblasen, arrogant, selbstverliebt und leider von einer Schönheit gesegnet, die seinem Ego nur noch mehr aufblies. Die Bezeichnung Pfau passte da wirklich sehr gut zu ihm. Ich schmunzelte, weil ich mir gerade Malfoys Kopf auf einem Pfauenkörper vorstellte. Einfach zu komisch diese Vorstellung.

„Was lächelst du denn gerade? Die Situation ist doch nicht zum Lachen. Eher, um anderen den Kopf abzureißen", riss er mich aus meinen kuriosen Gedankengang und ich blickte wieder in sein Antlitz.

„Ach nichts", winkte ich ab und er bedachte mich mit einem überlegenden Blick, ehe er scheinbar beschloss, es gut sein zu lassen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er dann und ich nickte leicht. „Gut, dann komm", forderte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich zögerlich ergriff. Was hatte er vor?


	18. Kapitel 18

Er zog mich mit sich aus seinen Räumen. „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich, da mir immer noch nicht klar war, was er vorhatte.

„Ich werde das jetzt ein für alle Mal klären. Kein Malfoy wird dir je wieder etwas antun. Kein Slytherin wird dir je wieder etwas antun. Du bist mein", knurrte er und zog mich weiter.

Er wollte es seinem Haus sagen? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Wie wollte er sich denn das Schweigen aller sichern, ohne das irgendwas zur Direktorin oder zum Schulrat getragen wurde? Das konnte er doch nicht so bringen. Er brachte uns in Gefahr.

Doch noch bevor ich auch nur etwas einwenden konnte, stürmte er mit mir in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die uns erstaunt musterten und als sie mich erkannten, warfen sie mir eindeutig feindselige Blicke zu.

„Eine Gryffindor." „Granger?" „Ein Schlammblut in unserem Reich?" „Was macht Potters Freundin denn hier?" Das alles schlug uns entgegen. Eine Welle der Verachtung und Missbilligung. Sie wollten mich eindeutig nicht hier haben.

„Malfoy!", kam es von meinem dunklen Begleiter bedrohlich. Er sprach nicht sehr laut, doch jeder hörte es und verstummte augenblicklich. Die Blicke richteten sich auf Malfoy, der uns, lässig auf einem Sessel sitzend, ansah. „Ja, Onkel?", sprach er vertraut zu Severus und sein Blick huschte über mich. Sofort veränderte der Blick sich zu einem hochnäsigen und abschätzigen Ausdruck. Er zog verächtlich seine Nase kraus.

„Es heißt immer noch Professor Snape oder Sir!", knurrte Severus, der noch immer mein Handgelenk umfasst hielt und scheinbar nicht bemüht war, dieses loszulassen.

„Natürlich, Sir. Was kann ich für sie tun?", kam es nun höflich und für meinen Geschmack viel zu schleimig und blasiert von Malfoy. „Sie werden Hermine nie wieder ein Haar krümmen. Verstanden? Nie wieder. Keiner von ihnen. Sie ist mein." Bei seinen Worten baute er sich zu seiner vollen, bedrohlichen Größe auf und man konnte seine Magie um ihn wallen sehen. Sein Blick wanderte gefährlich durch den Raum.

Malfoy hob nur arrogant eine Augenbraue, die sein Unverständnis darstellen sollte. „Sie gehört zu mir. Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch oder gar, dass jemand Hand an sie legt. Nicht aus meinem Haus. Und ich warne sie, sollten sie auch nur daran denken, es weiter zu erzählen, dann Gnade ihnen Merlin, denn ich werde es nicht tun", brauste er auf. Betretenes Schweigen herrschte und ich konnte sehen, wie alle nacheinander begannen zu nicken. Aber ich erkannte auch den Ekel und den Abscheu, als er offenbarte, dass ich zu ihm gehörte, was aus seinem Mund hieß, dass wir in einer Beziehung waren.

Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und rauschte mit mir im Schlepptau aus dem Raum. Dabei wehte sein Umhang dramatisch hinter ihm her und machte seinem Abgang episch. Die perplexen Blicke ließen wir hinter uns.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte ich, als wir wieder in seinen Räumen waren, was er nur mit einem Brummen quittierte. Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. „Wir können uns nicht erlauben, dass sie reden. Du musst dir ihr Schweigen sichern."

„Das habe ich schon längst Hermine", besänftigte er mich und ich warf ihm nur einen taxierenden Blick zu. Ich vertraute ihm einfach mal, dass er wusste, was er tat. „Okay. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust", sagte ich seufzend.

„Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen", sprach er aus heiterem Himmel ein ganz anderes Thema an und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich konnte seine Aufforderung heraushören, ihm zu folgen.

Mir war es Recht, denn es war einfach in letzter Zeit so viel passiert, dass ich jetzt ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen konnte.

Schließlich folgte ich ihm. Er saß mittlerweile schon in der Wanne, die im Boden eingelassen war. Er hatte sie magisch vergrößert, sodass genügend Platz für zwei Personen war.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sprach mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme: „Kommst du?"

Ohne zu antworten, schlüpfte ich aus meinen Anziehsachen und gesellte mich zu ihm.

Ich glitt zwischen seine Beine und lehnte mich mit meinem Rücken an seine Brust und er legte sanft seine Arme um mich.

Ich genoss es, in seinen Armen zu liegen und die Stille, die um uns herrschte, war richtig wohltuend. Keine hyperaktiven Kinder um mich, die mich immer aufregten. Ich war in dem Punkt Severus sehr ähnlich.

Wir gehörten zu den Menschen, die die Ruhe bevorzugten. Aber ganz besonders jetzt nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort suchte ich die Ruhe. Schließlich hatte ich Dank Harry so einiges erlebt und gesehen, sodass ich jetzt eigentlich auf diese ganzen Abenteuer verzichten könnte.

Aber diese Prophezeiung machte mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Unbewusst atmete ich schwer aus, während sich meine Gedanken um all die Dinge drehten, die seit kurzem schon geschehen waren.

Severus strich über meinen Arm, um meine innere Unruhe, die sich wohl auch nach außen gezeigt hatte, zu besänftigen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken und versuchte abzuschalten. Er streichelte gedankenverloren weiter über meinen Arm und sog seinen Duft ein. „Mach dir keine Gedanken um die Slytherins. Ich habe über sie alle schon vor sehr langer Zeit ein Zauber gesprochen, der sie zum Schweigen verdammt, wenn es um mich geht oder um Dinge oder Personen, die mit mir zu tun haben. Sie werden nichts sagen können, selbst wenn sie es wollen", sprach er beruhigend und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.

Ich nickte und schloss entspannt dann doch meine Augen. Es legte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit über mich, die mich dann in einen leichten Dämmerzustand versetzte.

Ich bekam nicht mit, wie viel Zeit verstrich. Erst als er mich aus der Wanne hob, kam ich so langsam wieder in die Realität.

„Schlaf weiter Hermine", raunte er, als ich mich in seinen Armen bewegte. Er legte mich auf sein Bett und folgte kurz darauf selbst. Dabei umschlang er mit einem Arm meine Hüfte und deckte uns magisch zu, ehe er leise in mein Haar wisperte: „Gute Nacht!"

Ich erwiderte nichts mehr und schlief direkt ein.


	19. Kapitel 19

Dracos Sicht:

Sprachlos saß ich auf meinem Platz und starrte, wie alle anderen aus meinem Haus auch, meinem Onkel und dem Schlammblut hinterher.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft, meine gefühllose Maske der Gleichgültigkeit beizubehalten, während es in meinem Inneren brodelte und ich unverständlich zu begreifen versuchte, was da gerade abgelaufen war.

Das Schlammblut Granger und Severus. Was für eine Eröffnung. Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte, wäre das Drama schon vorprogrammiert. Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Verstehen tat ich das Ganze nicht, aber ich würde es akzeptieren müssen. Schließlich gehörte er zur Familie.

Sie war jetzt auch nur vor uns Slytherins geschützt, da sie wohl zu Severus gehörte.

Um mich herum begannen die anderen zu murmeln und ich konnte an vorderster Front die Stimmen von Pansy und ihren Anhängseln vernehmen. Gehässig tratschten sie über das Schlammblut und ihre nun offensichtliche Beziehung zu unserem Hauslehrer.

Auch wenn ich es jetzt schon hasste, würde ich das unterbinden müssen. Severus war Familie und ich war ihm loyal gegenüber. Das hieß, ich musste das Schlammblut verteidigen. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ich, ein Malfoy, jemals ein Schlammblut, nein, DAS Schlammblut Granger, verteidigen würde. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich tat mir jetzt schon selbst leid, aber mein Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber meiner Familie war größer als der Groll gegenüber Granger.

„Parkinson!", erklang meine Stimme eisig durch unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles verstummte schlagartig, als ich das Wort erhob. Ich fokussierte mein Blick auf sie und ihre Freundinnen, dabei wanderte ihr Blick zu Boden. Gut so. Sie sollte Respekt gegenüber mir haben.

„Ich verbiete es, dass solche Gespräche hier nun geführt werden. Severus war deutlich genug. Lasst mich nicht einschreiten müssen", sagte ich gefährlich leise, aber jeder hörte das, was ich sagte.

Ich sah, wie Pansy ergeben nickte. Sie wirkte wie ein geprügelter Hund, da sie ahnte, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich falsch benahm. Schließlich war ich ein Malfoy, der sich nicht zu schade war, den ein oder anderen Cruciatus anzuwenden.

Wie sehr ich es doch verabscheute, für Granger Partei zu ergreifen. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was Severus an ihr, einem Schlammblut, so toll fand. Von meinem Vater hatte ich erfahren, dass er mal was mit Potters Mutter gehabt hatte und sie ihn eiskalt abservierte. Hatte er daraus noch nichts gelernt? Schlammblütern war nicht zu trauen. Schließlich kam meine Abneigung gegen diese niederen Wesen nicht von ungefähr.

Ich würde schon noch herausfinden, wieso Severus ein weiteres Mal so unüberlegt handelte und sich nicht nur ein Schlammblut, sondern auch eine gerade mal halb so alte Schülerin einverleibte. In der Zeit würde ich Slytherin ruhig halten müssen, damit sie Severus nicht belästigten.

Hermines Sicht:

Der Donnerstagmorgen kam viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack. Ich würde liebend gerne noch ein wenig die Nähe zu Severus genießen, doch ich hatte mir in den Ferien geschworen, weiter zu joggen, auch wenn die Schule wieder begann. Und jetzt, wo ich von dieser Prophezeiung wusste, war es wichtiger denn je in Form zu sein und meine Ausdauer zu verbessern.

Also quälte ich mich aus dem Bett. „Morgen", brummte Severus, der gerade ebenfalls wach wurde. „Morgen. Ich gehe joggen und nein, du wirst mich dieses Mal nicht davon abhalten können, indem du mich wieder zum Sex verführst", erklärte ich, als ich sah, wie er schon seinen Mund öffnen wollte.

Ich lachte leise über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien, als wollte er gerade dies wieder vorschlagen und es schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen, dass ich ihn so gut durchschaut hatte.

„Dann komme ich mit", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Seufzend ließ ich es über mich ergehen und startete gemeinsam mit ihm zum Laufen. Ich war froh, dass Hogwarts noch schlief. Sonst hätte es sicherlich Fragen aufgeworfen, dass Severus mit mir lief.

Erschöpft sanken wir in seinen Räumen auf das Sofa. „Kann ich deine Dusche nutzen? Dann brauche ich nicht noch vorm Frühstück den Turm hoch laufen."

Er nickte nur und griff zum Tagespropheten, der noch vor dem Frühstück immer auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag. Ich verschwand ins Badezimmer und huschte schnell unter die Dusche.

Als ich raustrat, kam Severus mir entgegen und grinste leicht. „Wenn jetzt nicht die Zeit drängen würde, würdest du nicht so schnell hier rauskommen. Nicht wie beim letzten Mal." Ich schluckte nervös, da ich genau wusste, worauf er anspielte.

„Aber leider geht das jetzt nicht", sprach er weiter und klang wirklich so, als würde er es bedauern. Ehe ich weiter gehen konnte, zog er mich aber noch zu einem Kuss zu sich, der mich schwach werden ließ. Ich war mir bewusst, wie wir dort standen. Er in Leinenhose und schwarzem Shirt und ich nackt, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt.

Irgendwie bedauerte auch ich es, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit für mehr hätten. Aber ich löste mich dann doch von ihm und seinen Lippen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um mich anzuziehen, während nun er duschen ging.

Ich zog mich schnell an und verschwand dann in die große Halle, die mittlerweile wieder gut gefüllt war. Die Schüler hatten sich aus ihren Betten gequält, um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Frühstücken, ehe der Unterricht begann. Das sah man an den noch recht müde wirkenden Gesichtern aller. Nur die Lehrer saßen wie immer recht unberührt an ihrem Tisch und blickten auf die missmutigen Schüler.

Ich ließ mich neben Ginny fallen, die mich tadelnd ansah und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du solltest nicht jede Nacht Auswärts schlafen. Das wirft Fragen auf. Die anderen, Ron zum Beispiel, werden schon misstrauisch, wo du dich nachts immer rumtreibst." Ich nickte als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte.

Da würde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen, sodass nicht herauskäme, wo ich nächtigte.

oOoOoOo

Am Abend machte ich mich wieder auf in die Kerker und lief erneut Malfoy über den Weg. Mit einem Schauer an das letzte Mal denkend, sah ich ihm in die Augen.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte ich unfreundlich, da ich ihm keine Schwäche gegenüber zeigen wollte.

„Du und Onkel Severus also? Spielt das Schlammblut also gerne mit einer Schlange? Sind dir die Löwen alle zu uninteressant?", lachte er höhnisch und auch angwidert. „Was Severus in dir sieht, würde ich echt gerne wissen. Du bist doch nur ein dreckiges, wertloses Schlammblut. Dafür wäre mir meine Zeit echt zu Schade, um sie mit dir zu vergeuden, Granger."

„Malfoy, hast du noch andere Beleidigungen auf Lager oder kennst du nur die eine?", ließ ich mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und zog ganz in Snape Manier interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Das schien ihm wohl nicht so zu gefallen, da er wütend schnaubte. „Ach mach doch was du willst Granger. Du bist die Zeit nicht wert, vergeudet zu werden. Sei nur froh, dass du zu Severus gehörst. Das ist auch das einzige, was dich vor mir und den Slytherins bewahrt", sprach er abfällig und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ehe er wegstolzierte.

Jetzt konnte ich gut verstehen, was Severus mit arroganter Pfau meinte. Sein Abgang erinnerte stark an so ein selbstherrliches, gefiedertes Tier.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich weiter. Ein Malfoy durch und durch. Er würde sich sicher nie ändern. Auch wenn er nicht zu Voldemort gehört hatte, war er schon seit je her ein Arsch und würde es auch immer bleiben.

Ich prallte an eine breite, in schwarz gepackte Brust und strauchelte ein wenig zurück. Doch ehe ich fallen konnte hatte er mich schon an meine Hüfte gepackt und wieder zu sich gezogen.

Ich starrte nach oben und direkt in die nichtssagenden Augen von Severus. „Haben sie keine Augen im Kopf?", perlte es abwertend aus seinem Mund, aber ich konnte sehen, wie sein Mundwinkel verdächtig zu zucken begann.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor. Ich war in Gedanken", spielte ich meine Rolle weiter, schließlich könnte jederzeit jemand in einer Nische stehen und uns belauschen.

„Mitkommen. Ihr Nachsitzen beginnt jetzt", schnarrte er und ließ mich wieder los. Ich musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, da ich mir einfach wünschte, dass wir ein ganz normales Paar sein könnten, ohne dieses ganze Versteck spielen.

Er glitt mit wehenden Roben davon und ich folgte ihm sittsam. Ich musste mich beeilen, mit ihm schritt zu halten, da er recht große Schritte machte und ich mit meiner recht kleinen Körpergröße es nicht gerade leicht hatte hinter her zu kommen.

Die Tür glitt auf und wir traten ein. Ich schritt auf seinen Schrank zu, doch er hielt mich auf und zog mich begierig zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er küsste meinen Hals und saugte leicht daran. Ich spürte, wie er mir einen Knutschfleck verpasste.

Grinsend besah er sich sein kleines Mal, welches er auf mir zurückgelassen hatte.

„Das steht dir", raunte er mit tiefer Stimme. Unbewusst leckte ich mir über die Lippen und hatte so im Gefühl, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Doch heute trügte mich mein Gefühl, da er mich in sein Labor lotste. Fragend legte ich meinen Kopf schief.

„Wir sollten auch mal arbeiten und nicht nur Sex haben. Wenn jemand her kommt, muss schließlich auch etwas vorzuweisen sein", lachte er dunkel über meinen etwas verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Schweigend machten wir uns also an die Arbeit oder eher gesagt ich begann, während Severus alles unter Argusaugen beobachtete.

Ich legte mir alle Zutaten zurecht und holte mir einen Kessel heraus. Zuerst ließ ich das Wasser köcheln. Und begann schon mal die Zutaten zu verarbeiten. Ich wusste, dass es der Alraunen-Wiederbelebungstrank war, den ich herstellen sollte, also fragte ich erst gar nicht nach.

Als ich die Zutaten verarbeitet hatte, begann ich routiniert den Trank zu brauen und ließ mich nicht von meiner Arbeit ablenken.

Ich bekam es recht gut hin und wusste auch, dass ich es schon beim ersten Mal hin bekommen hätte, wenn Severus mich nicht so abgelenkt hätte.


	20. Kapitel 20

Nachdem ich den Trank gebraut hatte, begutachtete er ihn schweigend und neigte bestätigend seinen Kopf. Scheinbar befand er ihn für gut.

Wir verließen den Raum und er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und beugte sich wieder über irgendwelche Pergamente.

Jedes Mal, wenn er irgendetwas wieder in Rot anstrich oder sogar durchstrich, schüttelte ich den Kopf. So schwer waren die Aufgaben doch gar nicht, dass man so viel falsch machen konnte. Man konnte doch alles in den Büchern aus der Bibliothek hier nachschlagen. Das war doch eigentlich nicht schwer.

Ich ließ ihn dort die Fehler korrigieren und verschwand selbst in sein Wohnzimmer. Dort breitete ich meine Schulsachen aus und machte mich an meine Hausaufgaben.

Dank Severus hatte ich etwas nachgelassen, was meine Sorgfalt im Bearbeiten meiner Aufgaben anbelangte. Das musste ich jetzt erstmal wieder aufbessern.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich war nun nach einigen Stunden endlich fertig und konnte den Rest des schon sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Abends genießen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, saß Severus schweigend vor mir und beobachtete mich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er reingekommen war.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?", durchbrach ich die Stille. „Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Aber du warst so beschäftigt, dass ich dich nicht stören wollte", antwortete er mir und kam zu mir auf die Couch.

Ich lehnte mich an ihn und dann kam mir mein Gedanke von gestern wieder in den Sinn. „Severus?" Ich vernahm ein kurzes Brummen von ihm. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns geeinigt, erst einmal abzuwarten wegen der Prophezeiung, aber wenn es doch stimmt, will ich nicht unvorbereitet in einen Kampf gehen."

Er schob mich etwas von sich, sodass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und ich fuhr fort in meiner Erklärung.

„Kannst du mich in Okklumentik unterweisen?" Mir war nämlich in den Sinn gekommen, wenn diese neue Gefahr noch stärker, noch mächtiger war als Voldemort, würde er auch Legilimentik beherrschen und da wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich mich geistig auch verteidigen könnte. Einfach als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

„Sicher? Potter ist kläglich gescheitert und selbst wenn du es irgendwann hin bekommst, der Weg dahin ist lang und es ist immer mit Schmerzen verbunden, wenn jemand in deinen Geist eindringt, egal, ob du nun Okklumentik beherrscht oder nicht", warnte er mich, doch mir war es sehr wohl bewusst, was es bedeuten würde.

„Ich bin mir sicher." Er nahm es so hin und sagte: „Gut. Dann beginnt morgen Abend dein Training. Jeden Freitag Abend werden wir üben." Er klang kompromisslos und ich ließ es so über mich ergehen, da ich es schließlich so wollte. Und anders würde ich es nie erlernen.

oOoOoOo

Am Morgen setzte ich mich an den Gryffindortisch und schielte ab und zu zum Lehertisch. Severus wirkte grimmig und schlecht gelaunt wie eh und je, auch wenn er, seitdem wir in einer Beziehung waren, ziemlich viel Sex hatte.

Eigentlich müsste er dann doch bei bester Laune sein. Eigentlich. Aber wie man sah, war dies wohl doch nicht der Fall.

Ein laut polternder und entgeistert aussehender Harry betrat die Halle und hielt auf mich zu. Was wollte er jetzt von mir? Und noch besser. Was hatte er, dass er so aufgebracht war?

Ich vermutete, dass ich den Grund gleich erfahren würde.

„ER? Wirklich, Mine? ER ist der jenige?", fuhr er mich an und ihm schien es gar nichts auszumachen, dass wir uns in der großen Halle befanden, in der die Schüler sowie die Lehrer interessiert zu uns sahen. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Denn mir machte es schon etwas aus.

Ich wusste nun genau worauf er anspielte und mir war es gerade egal, wie er davon erfahren hatte, aber ich wollte einfach nicht dieses Gespräch hier in der großen Halle führen.

„Harry, nicht hier. Komm mit", sagte ich also recht kühl und mit einem Brummen ließ er sich mit mir zerren.

Im Augenwinkel konnte ich noch erkennen, wie sich Ron ebenfalls erhob und uns folgte. Um ihn würde ich mich also auch noch kümmern müssen. Ich seufzte.

Wenn ich schon in der Scheiße steckte, dann aber so richtig.

Ich rannte mit Harry raus an den See, zu dem Steg, an dem wir vor kurzem erst noch gewesen waren und unsere Wasserschlacht ausgetragen hatten.

Ich erschuf eine Schutzbarriere, sodass Ron uns nicht mehr finden und hören konnte und schon zeterte Harry los.

„Verdammt, Hermine! Dein Ernst? Die Fledermaus? Ich respektiere ihn ja ehrlich, weil er unsere Welt gerettet hat, aber was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei? Er ist dein Lehrer?", schrie er und wirkte fassungslos. Ich fragte mich, wie er es herausgefunden hatte, schließlich hatte ich ihm keinen Hinweis gegeben, mit wem ich nun zusammen war.

„Woher weißt du es?", fragte ich skeptisch und er sackte etwas in sich zusammen, da er wohl erkannt hatte, dass er zu weit in seiner Neugierde gegangen war.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber", gestand er und ich sah ihn nur sprachlos an. Wie konnte er es eigentlich wagen, mein Vertrauen in ihn so zu enttäuschen? Er musste gesehen haben, dass ich die Nacht über in seinen Räumen verbracht hatte. „Aber Mine. Das ist echt nebensächlich. Ganz im Gegenteil, dass du was mit Snape am laufen hast", lenkte er geschickt von seinem Fehlverhalten auf meine Beziehung zu Severus.

„Harry James Potter!", gebot ich ihm Einhalt und war nun nicht weniger wütend als er. „Was denkst du Idiot dir eigentlich? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, die Information ist zu gefährlich, als dass du es wissen dürftest."

Er funkelte mich böse an. „Du kannst doch nicht allen ernstes denken, ich würde einfach zusehen, wie du Ron das Herz brichst für einen anderen und mir dann noch nicht einmal sagst, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Ich hätte dich für schlauer eingeschätzt. Und dann erfahre ich auch noch, dass es Snape ist. Ausgerechnet ER. Ich hätte dir niemals zugetraut, dass du so unüberlegt handelst und dich auf jemanden wie IHN einlässt", hielt er mir einen Vortrag, was mich nur aufschnauben ließ.

„Ach bitte Harry, du kennst die Prophezeiung. Denkst du, ich würde etwas anderes machen, als das Schicksal für mich vorgesehen hat? Noch will ich nicht, dass die Welt untergeht, weil ich mich gegen mein Schicksal wehre. Der Weltuntergang kann gerne noch warten. Und du solltest doch besser als jeder andere wissen, dass Prophezeiungen auch durchaus schicksalsbedingt sind. Erinnere dich doch nur an die Prophezeiung über Voldemort und dich." Aufgebracht fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Das ich schon vor der Prophezeiung mich auf Severus eingelassen hatte, ließ ich geflissentlich weg.

„Scheiß doch auf diese Prophezeiung. Nichts auf der Welt ist es wert, dass du dich auf IHN einlassen musst." Abwertend verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Ich will es aber so und du wirst dies akzeptieren müssen. Selbst Ginny hat es akzeptiert, obwohl Ron ihr Bruder ist. Sie versteht mich. Wieso kannst du das nicht einfach auch? Severus ist jetzt ein Teil meines Lebens und ich kann und werde es auch nicht ändern." Hart und kompromisslos stierte ich ihn an, aber er knickte leider nicht ein und wirkte nun nur noch wütender.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Ginny wusste davon und akzeptiert, dass Ron leidet." Er drehte sich um und rauschte ab.

Gequält schloss ich die Augen. Verdammt. Aus dem Grund wollte ich es ihm nicht sagen. Er reagierte so wie ich es erwartet hatte. Er war genauso temperamentvoll und hitzköpfig wie Ron. Deswegen waren beide auch so gute Freunde.

Hoffentlich ging er jetzt nicht zu Ron oder beging sonst irgendeine Dummheit in seiner Wut auf Severus, Ginny und mich.


	21. Kapitel 21

Seufzend ging ich in den Unterricht. Für Frühstück war es jetzt schon zu spät und auch wenn Severus und ich nun zusammen waren, traute ich mich nicht, bei ihm zu spät zu kommen.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen gewohnten Platz, der direkt neben Harry war, aber dieser fehlte. Genauso wie Ginny. Das bereitete mir richtige Sorgen, da dies nichts Gutes versprach.

Nach der Stunde stellte sich meine schlechte Vermutung als wahr heraus, da eine verheulte Rorhaarige auf mich zustürmte und mich beinahe im Flur von den Füßen riss.

Im letzten Moment konnte ich gerade so noch mein Gleichgewicht halten. „Hey. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte ich und strich beruhigend über den Rücken der schluchzenden Ginny, die sich an mich klammerte, als wäre ich ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Trost.

„Er... Schluss... wütend...", stotterte sie zusammenhanglos und wurde von durchgehenden Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Die vorbeieilenden Schüler starrten interessiert zu uns, da sie wohl den Grund für Ginnys Aufgelöstheit wissen wollten. Genauso wie ich. Aber ich konnte mir schon denken, wer für ihren Zustand verantwortlich war.

Ich zog sie sachte mit mir in eine Nische und baute einige Zauber auf, sodass wir von allen anderen abgeschirmt waren. Mir war jetzt ehrlich gesagt der Unterricht vollkommen egal, da mir Ginny aktuell wichtiger war.

Ich zauberte mit meinem Zauberstab ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es ihr, was sie mir mit einem dankbaren Blick abnahm und kräftig schnäuzte.

Sie versuchte mehrmals anzusetzten, doch ein neuer Schwall an Tränen stoppte ihr Vorhaben. Ich würde ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Wenn sie soweit wäre, würde sie schon von alleine anfangen zu erzählen. Scheinbar brauchte sie nur gerade jemanden, dem sie vertrauen und an dessen Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte.

Meine Vermutung war ja, dass Harry bei ihr gewesen war und an ihrem Gefühlszustand Schuld war. Aber ich wollte nicht zu vorschnell sein und erst mir anhören, was vorgefallen war.

Nach einiger Zeit sprach Ginny dann doch. Sie schien jetzt wenigstens soweit zu sein, dass sie klare Sätze formulieren konnte.„Harry hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." Erneut liefen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen und in mir brodelte langsam der Zorn. Was für ein totaler Vollidiot. Er war auf mich wütend und machte mit Ginny Schluss, weil sie ihm nichts von Severus und mir erzählt hatte.

Ich schwieg eisern und presste nur meine Lippen aufeinander. „Er kam wütend auf mich zugerauscht und hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich von all dem gewusst hätte und wir haben uns dann so sehr angeschrien und Beschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen, dass er wütend mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich es unterstütze mit Snape und dir. Er war vollkommen außer sich."

Aufmerksam hörte ich ihr zu, wie sie alles schilderte und ich unterdrückte gewaltsam den Drang auf der Stelle zu Harry zu rauschen und ihm eine zu Scheuern für seine Dämlichkeit, Ginny so zu verletzten. Sie litt jetzt darunter und das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient.

Ich nahm sie wieder in den Arm und schwieg. Was sollte ich denn auch sagen? Das alles wieder gut würde? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Harry konnte manchmal so ein Sturkopf sein, wenn er wütend war. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich wieder einkriegte und sich wenigstens noch einmal mit Ginny zusammen raufte, auch wenn er mir das nicht verzieh, dass es ausgerechnet Severus war, für den ich Ron verlassen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Ich hatte den restlichen Unterricht ausfallen lassen und mich die ganze Zeit um Ginny gekümmert, da sie mich brauchte.

Da ich Ginny nicht alleine lassen wollte in ihrem Zustand, hatte ich McGonagall durch eine besorgte Lavender bescheit gegeben, dass ich und Ginny heute den Unterricht ausfallen ließen, da sie nicht in der Lage war, sich dem Unterricht zu stellen und ich an ihrer Seite blieb.

Erst zum Abend hin schlief sie erschöpft auf meinem Bett ein und ich brach auf zu Severus, da ich schließlich gleich meine erste Okklumentik-Stunde bei ihm hätte.

Ich war erst anderthalb Wochen wieder in Hogwarts und schon ging alles drunter und drüber. So hatte ich mir eigentlich mein siebtes Schuljahr nicht vorgestellt. Alles war schon wieder so kompliziert und das ließ mich doch wieder verzweifelt aufstöhnen, während ich die Treppen hinabstieg.

Ich ließ mich, nachdem ich eingetreten war, auf seinem Sofa nieder und versuchte meinen Geist zu leeren, was nach den heutigen Ereignissen nicht gerade leicht war.

„Bist du so weit?", fragte Severus, der sich mir gegenüber hinsetzte und mich ansah. Ich nickte, obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte. Daraufhin begann er zu erzählen: „Versuche an nichts bestimmtes zu denken. Am besten stelle dir einen See vor, unter dessen Oberfläche ganz tief auf dem Grund deine Gedanken verschwinden. Du musst es dir geistig vorstellen, wie der See zu einer unüberwindbaren Barriere wird und ich keine Möglichkeit habe einzudringen." Ich schloss die Augen und stellte mir einen See vor. Das Wasser war trüb und undurchsichtig, sodass man nicht hindurchsehen konnte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und nickte ihm zu, was er als Zustimmung sah. Er starrte mir unverwannt in die Augen und drang nonverbal in meinen Geist ein. Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz durchzuckte mich, als ich ihn in meinem Kopf spürte. Dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Hermine. Konzentriere dich. Wenn ich jetzt wollte, könnte ich deine tiefsten Geheimnisse sehen. Also denk nur noch an den See. Verschließe deinen Geist." Ich strengte mich wirklich an, aber es gelang mir nicht so wirklich, da durch mein Gefühlschaos meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen für ihn offen waren.

„Streng dich an", brummte er und drang weiter in mich. Er steuerte direkt auf eine Erinnerung zu, die mir ziemlich peinlich war. Es war das Gespräch mit Ginny in Hogsmeade, wo ich über mein erstes Mal mit Severus und der Trennung mit Ron gesprochen hatte.

Abrupt brach er die Verbindung und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war das durchdringende Schwarz kalt und nichtssagend. Ich vermutete, dass er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, indem er sich kalt und unnahbar gab.

„Severus... Ich... Bitte hör zu." Doch er ließ mich meine Erklärung nicht zuende führen. „Du hast mit Miss Weasley über uns gesprochen", fasste er das soeben gesehene zusammen. Ich zuckte nun doch zusammen, da ich ihm anhörte, wie wütend er war, obwohl sein Gesicht noch immer nichts aussagte.

„Wie viele wissen noch davon?", schnarrte er gefährlich, als er sich drohend zu mir beugte und mir unerbittlich und unmissverständlich zeigte, was er von allem hielt.

Kleinlaut sagte ich: „Harry." Das brachte ihn nur zum Schnauben. „Potter. War ja klar." Er stieß sich ab und stand auf.

„Ich dachte, dir wäre klar, dass niemand davon erfahren sollte", sagte er aufgebracht. Ich war verzweifelt, da ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte, um ihn zu besänftigen.

„Severus. Ich brauchte jemanden zum reden. Ginny war die Einzige, der ich mich anvertrauen konnte", erklärte ich mein Handeln, doch das schien ihn nicht zu besänftigen.

„Und Potter? Hätte es nicht gereicht eine Person einzuweihen?" Ich seufzte schwer und sagte: „Dann wende Legilimentik an und sieh dir das Gespräch von heute Morgen an."

Vielleicht verstand er es dann. Hoffentlich.


	22. Kapitel 22

Er kam meiner Aufforderung nach und sah sich das Gespräch zwischen Harry und mir an.

Ein leichtes Zornfunkeln loderte in seinen Augen, als er wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück kehrte.

„Potter und seine unsägliche Neugier. Irgendwann wird ihn das noch umbringen. Schon vor Jahren hätte man ihm diese Karte abnehmen sollen", zischte er und wirkte gar nicht begeistert, was geschehen war.

Verächtlich schnaubte ich, da ich das auch so sah, aber Harry wollte sich nie von der Karte trennen und hatte sich strickt geweigert diese rauszurücken. Es war ein Wunder, dass er damals im sechsten Jahr Severus Tränkebuch nicht weiter benutzt hatte, nachdem er Malfoy mit dem Sectumsempra getroffen hatte, da er schon immer auf solche Dinge stand und sie nur widerwillig wieder her gab, wenn sie einmal in seinem Besitz waren.

„Ich werde mich höchst persönlich um Potter kümmern", sprach er fest und er würde auch keinen Kompromiss oder Einwand zu lassen. Ich machte mir ein wenig Gedanken, was geschehen würde, wenn beide aneinander geraten würden, ehe ich nicht selbst mit Harry nochmal gesprochen hätte. Schließlich kannte ich Harry sehr gut und wusste, dass er sicherlich zu einer selten dämlichen und unbedachten Aktion neigen würde.

Ich nickte also nur leicht, da es nichts bringen würde, jetzt etwas einzuwenden. Ich würde Morgen früh einfach Harry aufsuchen und nochmal in Ruhe mit ihm reden. Das wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten und außerdem stand meine Rüge wegen Ginny auch noch aus. Was meinen Zorn nur noch unbändiger machte.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch meine Haare und zog verzweifeld daran. Ein Leben ohne Komplikationen und Hindernisse würde mir wohl nie gegönnt werden.

„Am besten beenden wir heute die Stunde. Das scheint jetzt, nur noch wenig Sinn zu machen. Unsere beiden Gemüter sind sehr aufgewühlt. Der Okklumentikunterricht wird erst nächste Woche weiter geführt", erklärte er geschäftig und recht kalt.

Irgendwie schien er auf Distanz zu gehen, so als wolle er nicht in meiner Nähe sein, was mich traurig stimmte. Jetzt nach alledem könnte ich seine Nähe nur zu sehr gebrauchen.

Mit seinen nächsten Worten unterstrich er seine abweisende Art auch noch. „Am besten du gehst jetzt in den Turm zurück. Nicht, dass noch jemand anderes davon erfährt." Ergeben schloss ich die Augen. Was er jetzt schon wieder hatte und weshalb er so distanziert auf einmal war, wusste ich nicht. War es, weil ich Ginny von uns erzählt hatte und er dies nicht guthieß? Oder war es, weil Harry jetzt auch davon wusste?

Ich stand auf, ging zu ihm, um mich mit einem Kuss von ihm zu verabschieden, doch ehe sich unsere Lippen treffen konnten, wich er mir aus. Es schien, als wolle er mich nicht bei sich haben. Das schmerzte sehr. Es fühlte sich so an, als wolle er, dass ich gehe und zwar für immer. Es klang idiotisch, dass ich so fühlte, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Um mir meine eigene Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen, wandte ich mich brüsk mit einen wütenden Schauben ab und rauschte aus seinen Räumen. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie stark es mich traf, dass er mich abwies.

Ich rannte durch einen Gang, dessen Fenster einen herrlichen Blick auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zeigte, aber so wirklich genießen, konnte ich den Anblick der in Dunkelheit gehüllten Schlossgründe nicht. Wo ich genau hinrannte, war mir nicht klar. Zurück in den Turm wollte ich jetzt nicht und Severus wollte mich nicht.

Meine Gedanken flogen nur so. Erst das mit Harry, dann Ginny und jetzt auch noch Severus, der mich abwies und augenscheinlich enttäuscht von mir war, dass ich dieses Geheimnis nicht für mich behalten hatte können.

Ein plötzlicher Zug an meinen Arm ließ mich in meiner Bewegung innehalten und ich strauchelte ungehalten zurück, direkt in starke Arme, die mich kurzerhand umfingen.

Mein Kopf lehnte an einer schwarz verpackten Brust und ich wusste genau, wer vor mir stand. Schweigend standen wir zusammen und es war nur, mein hecktischer Atem zu vernehmen.

„Hermine, ich...", seufzte Severus dunkel und schien auch nicht so recht zu wissen, was er entgegenen wollte. Anstatt weiter zu reden, zwang er mein Gesicht etwas in die Höhe und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Es schien, als wolle er mir damit sagen, dass er nicht wollte, was er getan hatte und er nur aus Wut über Harry und Enttäuschung über mich so gehandelt hatte.

Eine richtige Entschulduigung würde ich nie von ihm bekommen. Dafür war er einfach zu sehr er selbst. Aber ich erwartete es auch nicht. Dieser sanfte Kuss kam einer Entschuldigung schon am nächsten.

„Wir werden das schon hinbekommen mit Potter, aber versprich mir eines", raunte er an meine Lippen. „Ja!", erwiderte ich ohne zögern.

„Erzähle niemanden mehr von uns. Ich riskiere viel, damit wir eine Beziehung führen können. Und nicht alle werden so verständnisvoll wie Miss Weasley sein. Siehe Potter", sprach er und strich mit seinen Lippen über die Meinen, während er mir seine Worte entgegenraunte.

Ich nickte nur, da ich eh nie vorgehabt hätte, mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden. Ginny war auch nur eine Ausnahme gewesen, weil ich ihren Rat gebraucht hatte.

Ich küsste ihn erneut und es war mir egal, dass wir nicht vor den Blicken andere geschützt waren. Es war Nacht, also würde schon niemand her kommen. Die Nacht gab mir den Mut, ihn hier zu küssen.

Ohne Umschweife stieg er darauf ein und aus dem anfänglichen harmlosen Kuss wurde dann eine recht wilde Knutscherei, die mich, mehr als sonst auch schon, aufstöhnen ließ.

„Severus!", hauchte ich lustvoll an seine Lippen und das drückte alles aus, was ich wollte. Ich brauchte ihn mittlerweile schon so sehr in meinem Leben und wollte nicht, dass wir so wie vorhin auseinander gingen. Zu sehr wollte ich ihn, egal ob da nun diese bescheuerte Prophezeiung war oder nicht. Ich würde ihn so oder so nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen.

„Hermine!", sagte er bedeutungsschwer mit rauer und sehr tiefer Stimme, die in dem Gang widerhallte, obwohl er recht leise sprach. Ich erzitterte, da es für mich wie ein Versprechen klang, dass er immer an meiner Seite bleiben würde.

Auf einmal stoben zwei rote Flüche auf uns zu, kurz nachdem laut zwei mal „Stupor" gerufen wurde. Ehe ich nur reagieren konnte, wirbelte Severus mich herum, sodass ich nun hinter ihm stand und mit einem Wisch blockte er die Zauber ab, die dann jeweils rechts und links neben uns in die Steinmauer krachten.


	23. Kapitel 23

Als die zwei Blitze einschlugen, wurden fast sofort wieder neue Sprüche losgelassen, die auf uns zu hielten.

Severus stellte sich so, dass ich vor allem geschützt war und wenn jemanden etwas treffen würde, dann nur ihn.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Sind sie beide einfach nur minderbemittelt, einen Lehrer anzugreifen oder sind sie nur einfach selten dämlich, mich anzugreifen?", schnarrte Severus gefährlich den beiden Vollidioten vor uns zu, die Severus mit den verschiedensten Flüchen beschossen. Severus wehrte diese nur mit lässigen Handbewegungen ab, aber ging selbst nicht in die Offensive, genauso wie damals, als er gegen McGonagall gekämpft hatte und ihre Flüche umgeleitet hat, um die Carrow Geschwister auszuschalten.

„Finger weg von Hermine, sie wiederwertiger Abschaum. Ich werde das melden, dass sie sich an eine Schülerin vergriffen haben", spie Ron und brüllte noch im selben Atemzug einen Schleuderzauber.

Der Fluch prallte an Severus Protego ab und wurde in Richtung der Jungs geschickt, aber zu wem konnte ich nicht erkennen.

Stattdessen hörte ich einen weiteren Fluch zu uns rauschen, als auch schon Harry in hohem Bogen von dem Schleuderfluch getroffen wurde und abhob. Stöhnend krachte er auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

Der Fluch, den Harry wohl nonverbal kurz vorher abgeschossen hatte, prallte auch ab und flog direkt auf Ron zu, der mit einem spitzen Schrei zu Boden ging.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Ron begann zu Schreien. Wenige Sekunden später war nur ein Röcheln zu vernehmen.

Panisch rannte ich zu Ron und konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass Ron blutete und unaufhörlich eine Menge von dem wichtigen Lebenssaft verlor.

„Scheiße!", fluchte ich ungehalten. Ron starb und ich wusste nicht, was ihn für ein Fluch getroffen hatte, da Harry nonverbal gezaubert hatte.

„Severus! Tu doch was!", flehte ich panisch und er rauschte schon zu mir und stieß mich zur Seite, ehe er sich neben Ron kniete und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, was ich nicht verstand.

Ich konnte auf seiner Brust, genau da, wo ihn der Querschläger getroffen hatte, mehrere blutige Striemen unter seinem Shirt erkennen, die sich aber langsam schlossen. Egal was Severus da auch tat, es half anscheinend Ron. Das war das Einzige, was jetzt gerade zählte. Selbst Harry, der nur durch einen leichten Schleuderzauber von Ron ausgeknockt wurde, war mir jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Ron wirkte blass und ihm standen die Schmerzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Um ihn hatte sich eine riesige Blutlache gebildet und Severus kniete direkt mitten drin. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen, da es ihn scheinbar viel abverlangte, diesen Heilzauber zu wirken.

Da ich noch nie von dieser Art der Magie gehört hatte, vermutete ich, dass es sich dabei um dunkle Magie handelte. Ich verachtete an sich eigentlich alles in dieser Richtung, aber dies war nun einmal Rons einzige Chance zu überleben und dann wäre ich auch die Letzte, die Nein dazu sagen würde.

Ein leises Seufzen entfloh Severus, als er sich zurück sinken ließ. Die Wunden hatten sich scheinbar vollständig geschlossen. Erleichtert schloss ich die Augen. Das musste wirklich knapp gewesen sein.

Mit einem Ratzeputz entfernte er das ganze Blut am Boden und levitierte den mittlerweile durch den hohen Blutverlust bewusstlosen Ron in Richtung seiner Räume. Ich kümmerte mich derweilen um Harry und folgte mit diesem im Schlepptau Severus, der zügigen Schrittes vorauseilte.

Er legte Ron auf seine Couch und ich verfrachtete den leidlich stöhnenden Harry auf einen seiner Sessel. Severus reichte mir stumm einen Trank, den ich Harry einflöste, während er selbst einige Heiltränke Ron gab, wobei es ihm schwerer fiel als mir, da Harry nicht bewusstlos war.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr ein sichtlich wütender Severus zu uns herum und baute sich drohend vor einem nicht ganz so ledierten Harry auf.

„Haben sie es nicht schon einmal gelernt, mich nicht mit meinem Fluch anzugreifen? Sie impertinenter Schwachkopf", schnarrte er und Harry zuckte wie ein geprügelter Hund unter seinen scharfen Worten zusammen. „Sie sind wirklich zu dämlich. Wenn ich nicht geholfen hätte, wäre ihr Freund jetzt schon längst verblutet. Ist ihnen überhaupt nicht klar, was sie hier angerichtet haben?"

Ich erhob mich und ging zu Severus. Bei ihm angekommen, legte ich besänftigend einen Hand auf seinen Arm, in dessen Hand sein Zauberstab so fest umklammert war, dass die Knöchel unter seiner schon eh recht bleichen Haut weiß hervortraten.

Langsam ließ er von seiner Wut über solch eine Dämlichkeit ab und steckte kurzer Hand seinen Zauberstab in einem in seinem Mantel angebrachten Halfter, ehe er sich einen Drink einschüttete, um sich wohl so gänzlich zu beruhigen.

„Sie können beide froh sein, dass sie Hermine haben, denn dank ihr werden sie das hier ohne Strafen überstehen, aber ich warne sie im Guten Potter, wagen sie es nie wieder mich anzugreifen. Diesen Fehler begeht niemand ein zweites Mal und kommt dann ungeschoren davon. Dann ist es mir auch egal, in welcher Beziehung sie beide zu Hermine stehen", sprach er ruhig, aber mit tief dröhnender Stimme, die mehr Angst einflösste, als wenn er laut brüllen würde, nachdem er sein leeres Glas abgestellt hatte.

Ein verschüchterter Harry nickte nur und sah geschlagen zu Boden. Auch wenn er mein Freund war, fand ich, dass er das verdient hatte. Ich weiß, dass klang sehr schrecklich, aber bitte. Er hatte sich mir gegenüber falsch benommen, hatte Ginny verlassen, hatte Ron von Severus und mir erzählt und hatte mit Ron zusammen Severus angegriffen. Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte diese kleine Standpauke verdient?

Viel schlimmer fand ich das mit Ron. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Er hatte nur aus Unglauben und Eifersucht so gehandelt. Seine Motive waren wenigstens noch verständlich.

„Geben sie mir ihren Arm!", forderte Severus plötzlich und Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch. „Sir?", fragte er perplex nach und auch ich wusste nicht, was das sollte.

„Machen sie schon! Ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit!", drängte Severus gebieterisch, was Harry dazu brachte ihm brav zu gehorchen.

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht sehen, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab sich und kurz darauf Harry einen Schnitt am Handgelenk verpasste, ehe er den Arm so umgriff, dass sich die beiden Wunden genau berührten.

Harry hisste auf und wollte ihm seine Hand entziehen, doch daraus wurde nichts, da Severus ihn so festhielt, dass er nicht entkommen konnte.

Severus begann etwas ganz leise vor sich hinzuwispern, doch es war zu leise, als das ich verstehen könnte, was er da sagte. Doch etwas anderes lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein kleiner schwarzer Dunstschwaden kam aus Severus und auch aus Harrys Mund und legte sich um die ineinander verschlungenen Arme.

Der schwarze Nebel drang augenscheinlich in die Wunden ein und Severus zuckte nur leicht zusammen, aber verbiss sich jeden Ton, während Harry anfing zu kreischen.

Was war das? So ein Ritual hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Es musste sich dabei um tief schwarze Magie handeln. Blutmagie. Etwas, was nicht viele anwendeten, da es sehr riskant war und es auch schwerwiegende Folgen hatte, wenn es schief ging.

„Was war das?", sprach ein sichtlich verwirrter Harry meine Frage aus. Nach einem Blick und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue von Severus schob er widerwillig noch ein „Sir" hinterher.

„Damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als sie es jetzt schon getan haben!", hisste er böse auf und ich hatte so die leichte Vermutung, dass es dieser Zauber war, der die Slytherins zum Schweigen brachte. Wenn dem so war, musste ich mir, auch wenn eher unfreiwillig, eingestehen, dass es sehr effektiv war, da Blutmagie unumgänglich war und so ein Verschwiegenheitszauber in Verbindung mit Blut noch besser war, als ein unbrechbarer Schwur, da sich mit Blutmagie einfach genommen wurde, was man begehrte, egal zu welchem Preis und welche Kosequenzen es mit sich brachte. Nicht unsonst war es so unbekannt und kaum verbreitet in der Gesellschaft.

Ich wusste auch nur davon, weil ich in einigen Büchern in der verbotenen Abteilung hier in Hogwarts darüber etwas gelesen hatte. Sonst wüsste auch ich nichts davon, denn sowas bekamen wir hier im Unterricht nicht beigebracht und das auch nicht ohne Grund.

Harry riss die Augen auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Severus etwas gemacht hatte, was weitreichend war. „Und jetzt verschwinden sie aus meinen Räumen. Mr. Weasley wird hier bleiben, da er noch die ein oder anderen Tränke verabreicht bekommen muss, die ich ihren mehr als unfähigen und trotteligen Händen keineswegs überlassen werde. Dafür sind diese zu wertvoll, als dass ich sie einem Idioten anvertraue", perlte es abwertend aus Severus Mund und Harry ließ sich dies wohl nicht zwei Mal sagen, denn er rannte so schnell weg, dass wir nur noch seinen hinter ihm her flatternden Umhang erkennen konnten.

„Ich sollte wohl mit Harry reden!", seufzte ich und verabschiedete mich mit einem kurzen Kuss von Severus, den er dieses Mal auch zu ließ.


	24. Kapitel 24

Ich rannte hinter Harry her und rief im Lauf: „Warte!" Er blieb langsam stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. In seinem Gesicht waren tausende Emotionen zu lesen. Von Abscheu, über Wut zu Gehässigkeit. Aber auch Trauer, Bedauern und Zweifel.

Er war wohl recht zwiegespalten, was das alles anbelangte.

„Was willst du noch? Ich will alleine sein", fragte er ablehnend und verschränkte zur Abwehr seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Harry bitte höre mir einfach nur zu. Okay?" Flehentlich sah ich in seine grünen Augen, die mich abwägend musterten. Zaghaft deutete er ein Nicken an und ich begann.

„Ich kann dir das selbst alles nicht so wirklich erklären. Dafür ist das alles noch zu frisch, aber bitte verstehe doch, dass ich jetzt erst recht nichts mehr ändern werde an dieser ganzen Situation. Nicht nachdem ich von dieser Prophezeiung weiß. Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle oder was er fühlt, aber eins weiß ich mit Gewissheit. Wir sind für einander bestimmt. Ich bitte dich als Freund. Nein. Als mein Bruder, das zu akzeptieren."

Ich griff verzweifelt nach seinem Arm, doch er entzog sich mir. „Wie soll ich das alles denn bitte akzeptieren? Gerade weil du wie meine Schwester bist, habe ich etwas dagegen. Ich kann und werde diese Fledermaus nie an deiner Seite akzeptieren. Mensch Hermine! Er ist dein Lehrer und dann auch noch so alt", ereiferte er sich aufgebracht und fuhr sich aufgewühlt durch die Haare, die danach nur noch zerzauster von seinem Kopf abstanden.

„Alter hin oder her", wandt ich ein. „Mir ist es egal. Mittlerweile kann ich ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er ist ein Teil meines Lebens geworden. Kannst du es den überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen?" Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Jeder andere wäre besser an deiner Seite als er. Snape kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Aber du brauchst keine Sorge haben. Sagen kann ich nichts, auch wenn ich das noch so sehr möchte, da er mit seinem Schweigezauber alle Hand Arbeit geleistet hat. Aber zwing mich nicht dazu, ihn als deinen... Freund... anzusehen" Bei dem Wort Freund verzog er leidlich sein Gesicht.

Es hörte sich für mich so an, als wolle er es an jemanden weitersagen, sodass diese Beziehung ans Licht kommt und Severus mächtig Ärger bekäme.

Aber ich konnte ihn auf eine Art und Weise auch verstehen. Severus war, wer er war. Er war schon immer sehr eigen und nicht gerade der Mädchenschwarm wie damals Lockhart, auf den ich zwar auch irgendwie gestanden hatte, aber das war auch eher so eine Kleinmädchenschwärmerei gewesen. Nicht so wie bei Severus, bei dem ich mir schon etwas Festes vorstellen konnte. Vermutlich, weil ich insgeheim eher auf so einen Typ Mann stand, den Severus verkörperte.

Geschlagen seufzte ich. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann verstehen. „Wenn du aber mir schon nicht vergibst, rede bitte mit Ginny. Ihr geht es nicht gut. Eine Trennung von dir wird sie nicht verkraften. Glaub mir. Sie braucht dich. Vergib wenigstens ihr", flehte ich und appellierte an seinen Verstand.

„Wir werden sehen!", hielt er sich bei dieser Aussage recht wage und ließ mich einfach stehen.

Da ich wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr machen würde ihm hinterherzulaufen, gab ich ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken und bedrängte ihn jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Plötzlich fing ich an zu gähnen und als ich mit einem kurzen Tempusaufrufzauber mir die Zeit anzeigen ließ, erkannte ich auch, wieso ich mich so ausgelaugt fühlte.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber da morgen Samstag war, konnte ich ausschlafen. Ach ja. Nicht morgen, sondern heute. Damit verwechselte ich mich ständig. Aber wie auch immer.

Da ich Ron, der momentan in Severus Räumen bewusstlos lag, nicht noch mehr durch meine Anwesenheit dort schockieren wollte, schließlich reichte es ja, dass er uns inflagranti erwischt hatte, blieb ich heute Nacht von Severus Bett fern. Stattdessen ging ich die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf und legte mich auf mein noch immer belegtes Bett, da Ginny sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Es war schon recht lange her, dass ich in meinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte und nicht wie die Nächte zuvor in Severus Armen gelegen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Das Wochenende war recht unspektakulär. Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht mit Ginny ausgesprochen, die weiterhin nur mit trauriger Miene herumlief. Ron war mittlerweile einmal aufgewacht, aber als er Severus erblickte, war er beinahe explosionsartig an die Decke gegangen, woraufhin Severus ihn in einen verlängerten Schlaf geschickt hatte, indem er ihm einen Schlaftrank einflösste.

Ich hielt mich die meiste Zeit von den Kerkern fern, einfach damit ich vorerst Ron nicht mehr begegnen musste, was aber dazu führte, dass Severus und ich uns weniger sahen und ich nicht mehr bei ihm schlief.

Am Sonntag Abend erhielt ich einen Brief von Severus, der mir mitteilte, dass Ron wieder soweit auf den Beinen war, dass er seinen Zauber gewirkt hatte und er nicht mehr in seinen Räumen war.

Dies ließ ich mir wirklich nicht zwei Mal erklären, da es wie eine Einladung zu ihm zu gehen klang und da ich in den letzten zwei Tagen ziemlich auf ihn verzichtet hatte, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich hatte ihn schon irgendwie vermisst, auch wenn ich ihm das wahrscheinlich nie so auf die Nase binden würde.

Schneller als gewohnt flog ich schon beinahe die sich bewegenden Treppen hinunter und war irgendwie froh, dass ich im Schloss niemandem begegnete. Wo die sich alle wieder rumtrieben, wusste ich nicht so genau. Ich hatte irgendwas von Schachturnier gehört. Vermutlich waren dort einige Schüler anzutreffen.

Aber mir kam es auch zu Gute, dass ich niemanden antraf, da ich so jedweder Unterbrechung und irgendwelchen Fragen, weshalb ich so schnell in die Kerker rannte, aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Durch mein regelmäßiges Lauftraining hatte ich schon so eine gute Ausdauer, dass ich nicht ins Schnaufen kam und ich ohne rasendem Herzen vor Severus Räumen ankam. Wozu alles Sport gut war, dachte ich mir noch als die Tür auch schon aufsprang und ich unverwandt von Severus hereingezogen wurde.


	25. Kapitel 25

Hey,

hier ein Trailer, den eine Leserin erstellt hat. :)

https/watch?feature=youtu.bev=kO0osAcoJnk

LG

Shayela

~~~~~~~~~~

Zur Begrüßung drückte er mich rabiat an die sich nun hinter mir geschlossene Tür und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, so als wolle er mit diesem Kuss die zwei Tage aufholen, die wir auseinander gewesen waren.

Ich schmunzelte leicht an seine Lippen, als er seine Finger begierig über meinen Körper wandern ließ. Da hatte es wohl jemand sehr eilig.

„Schling deine Beine um mich!", forderte er rau und sah mich befehlend mit glühenden Augen an. Allein dieser Blick schaffte es, dass ich eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam.

Ich folgte seinem doch sehr eindeutigen Befehl und freute mich schon sehr auf das nun Kommende. Mir war es schlichtweg egal, dass wir nur zwei Tage wirklich voneinander getrennt gewesen waren und wir uns beide so verhielten, als wären wir vollkommen am Verhungern, so wie wir gerade aneinander hingen und er über mich herfiel.

Mit schnellen und geschickten Fingern befreite er sich aus seiner störenden Hose und schob mein Slip beiseite, der freigelegt wurde, da mein Rock nach oben gerutscht war.

„So feucht. So bereit", raunte er dunkel und verführerisch, als er über meine Mitte fuhr. Ich zitterte unter dieser Berührung und zischte kurz auf, als er sich in mir versenkte.

Er pinnte mich an die Tür und stieß kräftig in mich, um mich zur Gänze auszufüllen. Dabei traf er immer wieder einen Punkt, der mich aufschreien und Sterne sehen ließ. Er ließ aber nicht nach und so zog sich alles in mir zusammen, bis es sich in einen verschlingenden Orgasmus entlud.

Wenn ich nicht so zwischen ihm und der Tür eingeklemmt gewesen wäre, wäre ich sicher zusammen gebrochen. Nur am Rande bekam ich noch mit, wie er mit unkontrollierten Stößen selbst zum Höhepunkt kam und seinen Lustschrei in einem Kuss erstickte.

Unsere erhitzten Gesichter waren sich sehr nah und wir sahen uns schweigend in die Augen. Braun verhakte sich mit schwarz. Nur unsere hektische Atmung war zu hören.

Langsam löste er sich von mir und stellte mich auf meine zitternden Beine. Ich sackte fast augenblicklich zusammen, doch er bemerkte es und schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich wieder an sich, sodass ich einen sicheren Stand bekam. Genießend schloss ich meine Augen und bettete meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Kurzerhand hob er mich auf seine Arme und ich erschreckte mich so sehr, ob der plötzlichen Bewegung, dass ich beinahe von seinen Armen gefallen wäre, hätte ich nicht im letzten Moment Halt suchend meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen.

Er schmunzelte leicht, als er dies registrierte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern trug mich ins Wohnzimmer und legte mich auf die Couch ab, wobei er sich augenblicklich auch wieder über mich beugte und mir einen sanften Kuss auf drückte.

„Da war jemand aber sehr ungeduldig", lachte ich leise spöttelnd, aber er sah nur weiterhin lasziv auf mich herab, ohne auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen.

„An diesen Anblick kann ich mich eindeutig gewöhnen", grinste er und spielte darauf an, dass ich unter ihm lag und noch immer mit leicht lustverhangenem Blick zu ihm starrte, während meine Haare sicherlich leicht postkoital abstanden.

„Es ist immer eine Freude, dich so zu sehen, da dass alles nur für mich ist", raunte er und küsste meine Stirn, ehe er sich abrupt erhob und sich wieder repräsentabel herrichtete, während ich noch recht überrumpelt auf der Couch liegen blieb. Mit seiner Nähe hatte er mir gerade wieder eingeheizt und so war ich schon längst wieder bereit für ihn.

„Halte dir für nächste Woche Sonntag den Abend für mich frei", sprach er und ich fragte mich, was er vorhatte. Auf mein fragendes Gesicht antwortete er nur „Überraschung!" und lächelte diabolisch. Er wusste, dass er mich jetzt auf die Folter spannte und ihm machte das richtig viel Spaß.

Aber da Sonntag ja mein Geburtstag war und Überraschungen leider dazu gehörten, sagte ich nichts weiter. Stattdessen nickte ich nur leicht, was er mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm.

Ich setzte mich auf und strich durch meine wirren Haare, doch sie ließen sich einfach nicht bändigen, weshalb ich sie mir mit Magie zu einem Zopf zusammen band.

Auf einmal hielt Severus mir ein Drink vor die Nase und schweigend nahm ich es an. Zwar trank ich nicht so gerne wie er, aber ab und an konnte ich es mir auch gönnen.

Es herrschte gerade ein angenehmes einvernehmliches Schweigen, dass keiner gewillt war zu brechen. Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und zog mich an sich. Es war schon wahrlich eine Kunst für sich, dass ich bei der abrupten Bewegung den Drink nicht verschüttete.

Er küsste mein Haupt und strich gedankenverloren über meinen Arm, während seine andere Hand mit seinem Glas spielte.

„Erzähl mir etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit", sprach er in die Stille und ich ruckte hoch, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte, doch das ließ er nicht zu und schlang die Arme nur noch fester um mich.

Seufzend entspannte ich mich also wieder und fragte: „Was denn zum Beispiel? Von meiner Schulzeit weißt du als Lehrer ja eigentlich alles schon" Rau lachte er leise und seine Brust fing leicht an zu vibrieren.

„Ja, da hast du schon recht. Erzähle mir etwas aus deiner Kindheit. Etwas, was du erlebt hast, als du noch nichts von der magischen Welt wusstest", schlug er mir vor und ich dachte nach, was ich ihm erzählen konnte.

Ich tauchte ganz tief in meine Erinnerungen ein und begann von einem Sommerabend mit meiner Familie zu erzählen.

„Als ich gerade mal acht Jahre alt war, saßen wir, meine Eltern und ich, abends im Sommer auf der Terrasse unseres Hauses in London. Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag gewesen. Wir waren damals erst in den Zoo gegangen und ich hatte es dort wirklich geliebt. Als wir Zuhause wieder ankamen hatte mein Vater den Grill angeworfen und hatte so eine lustige Schürze mit dem Schriftzug "Grillmeister" drauf an. Diese Schürze habe ich seitdem als Erinnerungsstück aufbewahrt, da es mich an eine andere, glücklichere Zeit erinnert", erzählte ich und war auch schon mitten in der Erinnerung.

„Dann hat es geklingelt und meine damalige beste Freundin und ihre Mutter kamen uns besuchen. Ich hatte mich wirklich gefreut und so habe ich auch den ganzen Abend über jemanden zum Spielen gehabt, während sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten. Nach dem Grillen zog ich meine Freundin die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer und wir fingen an mit Puppen und irgendwelchen Kinderkram zu spielen, als ich sie dann plötzlich fragte, ob sie etwas Tolles sehen wolle. Jetzt weiß ich, wieso ich dies damals konnte, aber zu der Zeit war das alles für mich so fremd und ich dachte, das wäre ein Talent. Ich konnte mit bloßer Gedankenkraft einige Puppen zum Schweben bringen, so als hätte ich den Wingardium Leviosa unbewusst und ohne Zauberstab angewandt. Ich zeigte dies meiner Freundin und sie war so erstaunt und fragte, wie ich das gemacht hätte. Wie gesagt, wusste ich nicht, warum ich das konnte, aber ich fand es selbst sehr spannend. Und als meine Freundin erzählte ich ihr natürlich als erste davon. Niemand sonst wusste bis dato, was ich konnte. Selbst meinen Eltern konnte ich es gut verheimlichen. Das schweißte mich und meine Freundin an dem Tag sehr eng zusammen", endete ich und war wirklich glücklich, da es damals eines der besten Tage meines Lebens war und ich es geliebt hatte, so ein Geheimnis mit meiner Freundin teilen zu können.

„Und was ist mit ihr passiert? Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihr?", fragte er weiter und ich wurde darüber sehr traurig, denn was ein Jahr später geschehen war, war regelrecht grausam gewesen für ein neun jähriges Mädchen.

„Leider nein.", seufzte ich. „Ungefähr ein Jahr später, sie und ich waren seitdem wie Schwestern und sie hatte es nicht weiter erzählt, so sehr konnte ich ihr trauen, fanden meine Eltern heraus, was ich konnte. Sie hielten mich für etwas Abnormales und hatten Angst, dass wenn das rauskommen sollte, ich mitgenommen würde und ich wie eine Laborratte untersucht würde. Deshalb haben sie mir auch jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr verboten und mich von der Schule genommen. Ich wurde seitdem nur noch Zuhause unterrichtet und mein Kontakt zu anderen war gleich null", erinnerte ich mich schmerzlich zurück. „Es war das Schlimmste für mich, einer gerade mal neun Jährigen, der jedweder soziale Umgang verboten wurde."

Ich zwang mich gerade regelrecht dazu, nicht zu weinen bei dieser Erinnerung. Es war tragisch, wie ich meine Freundin und mein soziales Leben verloren hatte.

„Deshalb flüchtete ich mich auch in die Bücher und lernte viel. Ich war einsam. Und nur die Bücher waren noch für mich da."

Er stellte seinen Drink ab und zwang mich ihn anzusehen, indem er mein Kinn nach oben schob.

„Jetzt bist du aber nicht mehr alleine. Und bitte sei nicht traurig. Ein Lächeln steht dir viel besser", flüsterte er eindringlich und ich versuchte mich an einem eher halbherzigen Lächeln.

Ich wusste, er hatte Recht, aber das war schon eine recht schwere Zeit gewesen. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf meine, so als wolle er mich ablenken von meinen depressiven und traurigen Gedanken, was ihm letztendlich auch gelang, da mich seine Küsse immer ablenkten und mich konfus machten.

Als er sich von mir löste sah ich in seine schwarzen Seen und hauchte ein leises Danke, was ihn wohl zu überrumpeln schien. Scheinbar hatte sich noch nie jemand bei ihm bedankt.

„Wofür?", fragte er doch recht aus dem Konzept gebracht und bemühte sich, seine Verwirrung hinter einer Maske zu verstecken, doch ich konnte, seitdem er mir sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte, hinter die Maske blicken.

„Dafür, dass du mich wieder aus meinen trüben Gedanken geholt hast! Dafür, dass du bei mir bist! Dafür, dass du mir die Augen in Bezug auf Ron geöffnet hast! Dafür, dass du du bist!", zählte ich ehrlich auf, was ihm die Züge komplett entgleisen ließ.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, aber dann sprach er leise: „Ich habe dir zu danken! Du warst diejenige, die mich aus der Hütte gerettet hat! Ohne dich würde ich schon gar nicht mehr leben! Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe! Ich bin alt, dein Professor und ein ehemaliger Todesser. Ich habe so viel Schlimmes in meinem Leben getan. Das ist..." Ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will dich, egal wie alt, was du bist und was du warst", sprach ich und sagte ihm scheinbar genau das, was er hören musste, denn er legte seine Stirn an die meine. Wären wir ein ganz normales Paar, hätten wir uns jetzt die gegenseitige Liebe geschworen, doch ich hatte so im Gefühl, dass er nicht so jemand war, der gerne diese drei Worte benutzte und hörte. Aber ich wusste auch so, dass er mir Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Wieso sollte er auch sonst mit mir zusammen sein?


	26. Kapitel 26

Die Woche verlief an sich recht ereignislos. Harry und Ron straften mich und Severus mit verächtlichen Blicken, während Ginny fast durchgehend an mir klebte. Aber verständlich. Sie versuchte einfach, über die Trennung von Harry wegzukommen.

Denn dieser Trottel hatte sich dennoch nicht bei Ginny entschuldigt. Er war wohl noch immer etwas verschnupft, weil sie ihm nichts von meiner neuen Beziehung erzählt hatte.

Ich freute mich schon ein wenig auf morgen, da ich morgen Geburtstag hatte und endlich erfahren würde, was Severus Überraschung für mich war. Aber hätte ich schon jetzt gewusst, was mir Morgen bevorstand, hätte ich mich doch lieber verkrochen und wäre nie wieder hervorgekommen.

Aber da ich nicht hellsehen konnte, war meine Vorfreude regelrecht groß.

Ich saß gerade mal wieder in Hogsmeade und trank mein Butterbier, während ich meinen Blick über die Gäste im Schankraum gleiten ließ. Ich vermisste schon etwas die Zeit, als ich mit Harry und Ron hier zusammen gesessen hatte und wir immer Spaß hatten. Nur wusste ich schon irgendwie, dass diese Zeit nun vorbei wäre.

Ich unterdrückte ein melancholisches Seufzen. Das käme nicht so gut an in der Öffentlichkeit und auf irgendwelche dumme Fragen hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu gestern Abend, als ich wieder eine Trainingseinheit in Okklumentik bei Severus hatte. An sich sind wir nicht wirklich weiter gekommen, als die Woche davor, da meine Barriere ihn nicht aufhielt. Aber anders als davor, waren nicht meine aufgewühlten Gefühle wegen Harry Schuld, sondern die körperliche Nähe zu Severus, die mich noch immer erregte. Allein durch nur kleine, flüchtige Berührungen erreichte er es, mich abzulenken.

Deswegen war ich auch nicht vollkommen konzentriert gewesen und das hatte dann alles in einer recht leidenschaftlichen Nacht geendet, nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, dass mit mir nicht mehr als das anzufangen wäre.

Ich trank den letzten Schluck meines Butterbieres aus und wollte mich gerade erheben, um zurück zu kehren, als die Tür aufschwang und meine alten Freunde reinkamen. Ich hielt inne und versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein. Auffallen wollte ich nicht. Und auf eine Auseinandersetzung hier hatte ich auch keine Lust.

Aber mein Glück meinte es wohl nicht gut mit mir, da beide mich erblickten und sich zu mir setzten. Seufzend sank ich ergeben in meinen Stuhl zurück. Dann würde ich mich wohl diesem Gespräch hier stellen müssen.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte ich ablehnend. Sie sollten ruhig merken, was ich von ihrem doch recht kindischen Verhalten hielt.

„Was wir wollen? WAS WIR WOLLEN?", spie Ron verächtlich und sein Gesicht wurde so rot, dass es sich mit seinen roten Haaren schrecklich biss. Mit seiner Lautstärke erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ihr reden wollt, dann nur zivilisiert, doch bedenkt, wenn ihr jetzt etwas sagt, dann könnt ihr das nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Zwar kann ich vergeben, doch vergessen werde ich das nie."

„Verlass ihn!", forderte Ron hart, während Harry sich etwas zurück hielt und nur im Hintergrund blieb. „Nein!", erwiderte ich eisern. „Ich werde ihn nie verlassen."

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als ein Schatten sich hinter ihm aufbaute und ein bedrohlich wirkender Severus zu uns stieß.

Er schwang ein paar Mal seinen Zauberstab, ehe er sich direkt neben mich setzte. Dabei hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Nervös glitt mein Blick zu den beiden Jungs uns gegenüber, die sprachlos und angeekelt zu uns sahen.

„Ich dulde nicht, dass sie beide Hermine weiter bedrängen und belästigen. Aus ihrer beiden Münder scheint sowieso nie etwas Produktives oder Sinnvolles zu kommen. Also mein Rat an sie beide. Reden richtet meist nur Schaden an, also schweigen sie", sagte Severus dunkel und seine Baritonstimme erschallte.

„Severus!", wandte ich ein. „Auch wenn ich es schätze, dass du dich für mich einsetzt, kann ich mich noch immer selbst verteidigen. Auch ich habe schon ein Krieg miterlebt. Vergiss das nicht."

Ich hatte so im Gefühl, dass er mich vor allem beschützen wollte, nur war ich schon seit langem kein kleines Kind mehr. Zwar war er doppelt so alt wie ich, aber meine Jugend endete schon vor Jahren. Genau da, als Cedric getötet wurde und Voldemort auferstand.

Der Krieg hatte auch mich verändert. Leider. Aber deswegen konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr als kleines Kind behandelt werden, auch wenn ich noch so jung war. Schließlich war Severus mein Freund und nicht mein Vater. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mit meinem Vater zusammen wäre, dachte ich verächtlich.

Es schien die beiden Jungs zu erstaunen, dass ich ungestraft so mit ihm reden durfte, ohne dass er etwas einwandte.

Er nickte nur sachte, aber erwiderte sonst nichts. „Ich gehe jetzt, kommst du nachher wieder zu mir?", raunte er mir in mein Ohr und dabei kam er mir wieder so nahe, dass ich seinen männlichen Geruch und die Kräuter wahrnehmen konnte. „Ja", hauchte ich und er küsste mich leicht auf die Lippen, ehe er sich erhob und abrauschte.

Ich hörte, wie die Jungs Würgegeräusche von sich gaben, was ich aber nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen quittierte und ebenfalls aufstand.

„Wenn ihr nichts weiter wollt, dann werde ich nun auch gehen", sagte ich und da beide nichts weiter sagten, verließ ich ebenfalls das Lokal und rannte direkt in Ginny rein, die gerade den Schankraum betreten wollte.

„Geh am besten jetzt nicht da rein. Harry und Ron sind da", empfahl ich ihr, was sie mit einem dankbaren Blick hinnahm und wieder kehrt machte. Schweigend kehrten wir zum Schloss zurück. Unsere Wege trennten sich in der Eingangshalle, da ich direkt in die Kerker ging, während Ginny wahrscheinlich in den Turm zurückkehrte.

Überraschender Weise kam mir McGonagall entgegen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Weshalb war sie hier in den Kerkern?

„Miss Granger?", fing sie an. „Würden sie mir erklären, was in letzter Zeit los ist? Mir ist der Streit zwischen ihnen und Mr Potter sowie Mr Weasley aufgefallen. Und auch Miss Weasley verhält sich eigenartig. Das schlägt auch auf die Gemüter der Schüler", sprach sie gerade heraus weg.

Ich senkte nervös den Blick. „Es gibt nichts wirklich zu erzählen. Tut mir leid", log ich, schließlich ging es sie nichts an, was wirklich los war. Wüsste sie es, wäre sicher die Hölle auf Erden los.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, in der sie wohl nachzudenken schien, sagte sie dann: „Nun gut. Ich werde ihnen mal Glauben schenken. Aber wenn etwas sein sollte, können sie jederzeit zu mir oder einem der anderen Lehrkräfte gehen."

Sie verabschiedete sich von mir und ging ihres Weges. Auch wenn ich ihr Angebot zu schätzen wusste, würde ich doch nie zu ihr oder einem anderen Lehrkörper als Severus gehen können. Aus bekannten Gründen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war wirklich eine richtige Löwenmama, aber sie hatte es auch faustdick hinter den Ohren. Ich erinnerte mich da immer an ihren Machtkampf gegen Severus, dem sie ordentlich eingeheizt hatte. Aber hätte er sich wirklich gewehrt, hätte sie sicher nicht die geringste Chance gehabt. Severus war brillant und ein starker Zauberer, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte.

An diesem kleinen Kampf hat man aber gesehen, dass McGonagall doch nicht ganz so harmlos war. Und deswegen war ich auch so besorgt, dass wenn sie von Severus und mir erführe, es für ihn nicht gut ausgehen würde. Ich war mir recht sicher, dass er sich dann nicht zur Wehr setzen würde, einfach weil er sich bewusst war, dass er gegen mehrere Gesetzte verstieß, nur weil er eine Beziehung mit mir eingegangen war, die über eine reine respektbasierende Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung hinausging.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir gar nicht so viele Gedanken machen, doch es schien mir unmöglich nicht an die Konsequenzen zu denken, wenn wir auffliegen würden. Ganz zu schweigen, dass wir auch noch diese Prophezeiung hatten. Und ich hatte so im Gefühl, wenn es rauskäme und wir voneinander getrennt würden, dann wäre die Welt verloren. Denn dann könnten wir nicht mehr gegen die neue Bedrohung, die uns vorausgesagt wurde, antreten. Und was dann geschehen würde, war schon an zehn Fingern auszurechnen.

Wir mussten also ganz besonders aufpassen, dass nichts davon rauskäme. Nicht nur, weil ich sonst von Severus getrennt würde und ich das wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften könnte, da er mir einfach zu sehr auf emotionaler Ebene begegnet war, sondern weil von uns auch das Schicksal der Menschheit abhing.


	27. Kapitel 27

Ich wurde von Kaffeegeruch aus meinem Schlaf geweckt. Eigentlich schade, da ich einen wundervollen Traum gehabt hatte. Keine Prophezeiung. Keine Bedrohung. Keine Regeln. Kein gar nichts. Nur Severus und ich.

Ein wundervoller, sonniger Herbstnachmittag, eine royalblaue Decke und ein Picknickkorb. Wir waren gerade picknicken und genossen das Leben in vollen Zügen. Ich war zu ihm gerutscht, während er lag und mich interessiert und liebevoll gemustert hatte.

Ich hatte ihn dann zärtlich geküsst. Ganz anders als ich es in der Realität machte. Ich hatte soviel Zuneigung und Liebe empfunden. Und als er dann auch noch „Ich liebe dich, Hermine!" an meine Lippen raunte, war ich vollkommen hin und weg.

Jetzt erst realisierte ich, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Ein sehr schöner Traum, der nie so wirklich werden würde. Schon allein auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er nie so offen mir seine Gefühle gestehen könnte, dafür war er einfach zu verschlossen.

Ich kannte ja noch nicht einmal seine Vergangenheit. Das Einzige, was ich wirklich von ihm wusste war, dass er damals mit Harrys Mutter und den Rumtreibern in eine Stufe ging und von ihnen fertig gemacht wurde. Das wusste ich von Harry, aber ansonsten wusste ich eigentlich gar nichts über meinen Freund.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal über seine Vergangenheit sprechen, wenn ich mich selbst ihm genug geöffnet hatte. Noch war es dafür aber zu früh, als dass er sich schon jetzt öffnen würde. Aber dass er seine Gefühle, welche es auch immer sein mochten, mir offen darlegt, brauchte ich gar nicht zu hoffen wagen.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte ich noch mit sich leicht verschlafen anhörender Stimme, was ihm nur ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Alles Gute zu deinem Zwanzigsten Geburtstag!", kam er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf mich zu und hauchte mir einen Kuss zuerst auf die Stirn und danach auf die Lippen.

Ich liebte seine Lippen. Sie schmeckten gerade nach einem Hauch von Kaffee. Er musste wohl schon ein wenig davon getrunken haben.

Es wurde ein recht gemütlicher Morgen. Wir frühstückten zusammen in seinen Räumen und ich genoss es, die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Nur war mir auch klar, dass unsere Zweisamkeit bald enden musste. Schließlich hatte ich heute Geburtstag - wie ich mich freute, nicht - und es würde sicher auffallen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag nicht auffindbar wäre. Den Morgen konnte ich noch erklären, weil ich ausschlafen wollte, aber zum Mittag musste ich spätestens wieder anwesend sein, um keine unangenehmen Fragen zu bekommen.

Schwermütig verabschiedete ich mich von Severus mit einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss und selbst als wir uns trennten, konnte ich seine Lippen noch auf meinen spüren und wenn ich sanft darüber leckte, auch schmecken.

„Komm heute vor dem Abendessen her. Deine Überraschung wartet auf dich." Ich war schon echt nervös, was er mir schenken würde. Schließlich war es nicht alltäglich, dass Severus Geschenke machte. Deswegen war es sicherlich etwas Besonderes.

Als ich zum Mittagessen die Große Halle betrat, die schon recht gut gefüllt war, sprang Ginny auf und rannte mir direkt in die Arme.

„Alles Gute!", sprach sie freudig und schien für kurze Zeit ihren Verlust um Harry verdrängt zu haben. Ich gönnte es ihr.

„Danke", erwiderte ich recht perplex, da ich so eine stürmische Begrüßung nicht gewohnt war.

„Hier", sprach sie aufgeregt und hielt mir eine große Schachtel hin, die mit einer roten Schleife verschnürt war.

Ich lies mich an meinen Platz sinken und begann das Packet zu öffnen, während Ginny sich ebenfalls setzte und gespannt ausharrte, wie ich reagieren würde.

Geschlagen schielte ich in das Paket und klappte es sofort wieder zu. „Ginny. Nicht dein Ernst?", war ich nun wahrlich vollkommen sprachlos.

Es ließ sie nur leise Lachen, etwas was seit der Trennung nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Es freute mich schon ein wenig, dass ich sie auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.

„Wie ein gewisser Herr mir gesteckt hat, damit ich euch decken kann, habt ihr heute Abend etwas vor. Und ich glaube, dass du das gebrauchen kannst", lächelte sie versonnen.

Ich verzog leidlich mein Gesicht. Severus musste sie ohne mein Mitwissen ebenfalls unter diesen Schweigefluch gesetzt und sie gleichzeitig instruiert haben, mich zu decken, wenn ich bei ihm war oder etwas mit ihm, wie heute Abend, unternahm.

„Wieso nur?", stöhnte ich auf und mein Unwohlsein war nicht mal gespielt. Es war ein schwarzes, spitzenbesetztes Dessousset, sowie ein schwarzes Vokuhilakleid und schwarze Stiefeletten zum Zuschnüren. Es wirkte alles recht teuer aber auch schon recht sexy. Ich hätte es mir sicher nie gekauft und das wusste Ginny. Deswegen hatte sie es ja auch wahrscheinlich gekauft.

Ich bekam leicht rote Wangen und umarmte sie mit einem genuschelten Danke. Schnell ließ ich das Paket schrumpfen und versteckte es in meine Hosentasche. Da heute ein besonderer Tag war, hatte ich mich gegen die Schuluniform entschieden und trug meine grau ausgebleichte Lieblingsjeans und ein rotes Bandeaushirt, welches direkt an meiner Jeans abschloss und darüber hatte ich eine ebenfalls grau ausgebleichte Jeansjacke an.

Unter normalen Unständen würde und durfte ich das eigentlich gar nicht tragen, zumindest nicht hier in Hogwarts, aber da heute ein besonderer Tag war, sollte das eigentlich kein Problem sein. Schließlich lief ich nicht wie eine Nutte rum oder hatte vor jemanden zu verführen. Zumindest niemand anderen als Severus, dachte ich mir.

Ginny zwinkerte mir zu und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was für ein Geschenk.

Ich wollte gerade nach einem Apfel greifen, als eine Eule mit einem weiteren Paket direkt auf mich zu hielt. Als Belohnung gab ich ihr einen Eulenkeks, der mir abgenommen wurde und schon flog die Eule, die nun um ihre Fracht erleichtert wurde, davon.

An dem Paket klebte noch ein Brief an dem in großen Lettern _Hermine_ draufstand. Ich entfaltete neugierig den Brief.

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _auch wenn wir dir nicht verzeihen können, wie leichtfertig du mit unseren Erinnerungen gespielt hast, so gratulieren wir dir doch zum Geburtstag. Deswegen alles Gute._

 _Mum Dad_

Ich faltete den Brief kopfschüttelnd wieder zusammen und legte ihn auf den Tisch, ehe ich mich dem schlichten Paket meiner Eltern zuwandte. Darin war, wie eigentlich jedes Jahr, ein wenig Geld, wovon ich im Übrigen seit ich eine Kriegsheldin war, genügend hatte und auch ein kleines Fresspaket.

Also alles irrelevant. Meine Eltern wurden auch nie wirklich kreativ, wenn es um Geschenke ging, egal ob wir Streit hatten oder nicht. Aber andererseits war ich nichts anderes von ihnen gewohnt, deshalb würde ich mich auch nicht darüber aufregen.


	28. Kapitel 28

Unbeirrt fuhr ich mit meinem Mittagessen fort. Andere Glückwünsche erwartete ich heute eh nicht mehr. Harry und Ron würden sicher nicht wieder zu mir kommen, um mir zu gratulieren. Nicht nach gestern.

Ich machte mich nach dem Essen auf in die Bibliothek und sah mich um. Vielleicht waren wieder einige Bücher dazu gekommen, die ich noch nicht gelesen hatte. Schließlich war durch den Krieg einiges zerstört worden. Leider auch hier in der Hogwartsbibliothek. Das war zwar tragisch, aber es hatte, wie ich nach einem kurzen Überblick feststellte, dazu geführt, dass der Schulrat neue Bücher anschaffen ließ.

Ich schmöckerte gerade in einem mir recht fremden Buch, von dem ich nie geahnt hätte, dass dies existieren würde und schon gar nicht hier, aber ich hielt es dennoch in den Händen. Zwar hätte ich es melden sollen, aber es juckte in meinen Fingern und so konnte ich einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen, auch wenn es ein Buch über Blutrituale und anderen schwarzmagischen Ritualen war, die selbst unter den Schwarzmagiern als verpönt galten. Und wenn schon die vor so etwas zurück schreckten, dann musste es wirklich gefährlich sein. Ein Beispiel war die Nekromantie. Zwar stand dazu nicht viel, aber das was dort stand, reichte aus, um mich zu verstören.

Es waren dort einige grausame Bilder sowie auch einige Runen aufgemalt, da es sich dabei um ein handschriftliches Buch handelte und nicht um ein gedrucktes, was dieses Buch nur noch wertvoller machte. Es war also ein Unikat.

Was ich mir mit dieser Lektüre erhoffte? Ich wollte näheres zu dem Verschwiegenheitsfluch von Severus herausfinden und erhoffte mir in diesem Buch etwas herauszufinden, sofern es wie der Sectumsempra keine Eigenkreation von ihm war.

Im Augenwinkel konnte ich Madame Pince erkennen, die sich ihren Aufgaben als Bibliothekarin zuwandte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie sähe, was für ein Buch ich hier in den Händen hielt. Also setzte ich mich in eine Nische auf die Fensterbank und zog die Beine so an meinen Körper, dass diese angewinkelt waren und ich das Buch ablegen konnte, ohne das der Buchrücken erkennbar wäre.

„Miss Granger!" Ich zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe vor Schreck laut aufgeschrien. Ich blickte nach oben und hielt mir meine rechte Hand an die Brust. Mein Herz pochte wie wild, weil ich mich ertappt fühlte.

„Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, was sie da lesen, oder?", fragte Severus kalt und zog eine dunkle Augenbraue in die Höhe. Zaghaft nickte ich und wusste, er würde es mir so oder so abnehmen, also reichte ich ihm das Buch freiwillig, was ihn kurz überrascht aussehen ließ, ehe er wieder zu seiner gewohnt neutralen Maske fand.

„Ich erwarte sie in einer halben Stunde Miss Granger! Vergessen sie das nicht!", meinte er und rauschte mit dem Buch in der Hand davon. Ich seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Severus hatte recht. Es war schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen. Wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man las. Also erhob ich mich und ging hoch in den Turm, um mich herzurichten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich pünktlich vor seinen Räumen. Ich hatte mich nach langem überlegen doch für die Sachen von Ginny entschieden. Als ich durch den doch recht vollen Geneinschaftsraum gekommen war, lagen zu meinem Leidwesen die Blicke aller auf mir. Ginny grinste wissend, Harry starrte mich einfach nur kopfschüttelnd an, Ron wirkte wütend, die Mädchen schienen alle neidisch zu sein und die Jungs gafften mich alle an und in ihrem Blick konnte man die Gier erkennen. Schnell war ich einfach weiter gehuscht und in die Kerker gehastet, ohne das weiter zu beachten.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein leger gekleideter Severus trat heraus, der bei meinem Anblick ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen bekam, welches mein Blut in Wallung brachte.

„Das gefällt mir. Ich freue mich schon auf nachher", grinste er breit, ehe er mir einen Kuss gab.

Er sprach einen Tarnzauber auf uns, sodass wir unbehelligt durch die Schule laufen konnten und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter, nachdem er mir seinen Arm anbot.

„Wo geht es hin?", fragte ich nervös, da wir scheinbar Hogwarts verlassen würden. „Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen", lächelte er und ließ mich weiterhin im Dunkeln.

Als wir die Apparriergrenze übertraten, apparrierte er uns von dort weg und mit einem leisen Plopp tauchten wir in einer recht großen Auffahrt wieder auf.

„Willkommen im Prince-Manor!", eröffnete er mir und ließ seine Arme weit ausschweifen, sodass er mir sein Heim präsentierte. War dies die Überraschung? Wenn ja, war sie ihm gut gelungen, denn ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir schon nach so kurzer Zeit so sehr vertrauen würde und mir seine Villa präsentierte, obwohl er doch sonst so verschlossen war und niemanden an seinem Privatleben teilhaben ließ. Deswegen wusste ich dies auch zu schätzen.

Erstaunt betrachtete ich das große Grundstück, sowie das Gebäude, welches schwarz - wie passend für Severus - hoch aufragte. Nichts im Vergleich zum Malfoy-Manor, doch auch das Prince-Manor war recht groß, denn ich vermutete, dass es noch ein weitverzweigtes Kerkersystem sowie einen Garten geben musste.

„Und gefällt es dir?", fragte er interessiert und blickte auf mich herab. Sprachlos, ob der Größe nickte ich nur. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Komm. Wir gehen rein. Ich habe heute noch viel vor", grinste er versonnen und zog mich mit sich, da ich noch immer bei ihm untergehakt war. Also war dies doch nicht seine Überraschung? Verständnislos ließ ich das alles über mich ergehen. Irgendwann würde ich schließlich schon erfahren, was er vorhatte. Geduld konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

Er führte mich durch die Eingangshalle die, wie auch schon das Gebäude von außen, recht dunkel gehalten war. Aber er hielt sich nur kurz dort auf, da er mich schon in einen Raum führte, der scheinbar der Speisesaal war, da der schlichte Tisch für zwei Personen zum Essen gedeckt war.

Ich ließ mich auf den Platz zur rechten des Platzes am Kopfende sinken, da ich vermutete, dass er wohl, als Hausherr am Kopfende sitzen würde. Zumindest war das immer so in den ganzen Filmen über Könige gewesen. Das Einzige, was etwas anders als in den Filmen war, dass ich nicht am anderen Ende des Tisches ihm gegenüber sitzen würde, wie es der Frau des Hauses zustand. Stattdessen war mein Platz direkt neben ihm, vermutlich hielt er nichts von solchen Konventionen. Sollte mir aber auch recht sein. Schließlich wollte ich ihm nahe sein und nicht so weit von ihm entfernt sitzen.

In einvernehmlichen Schweigen begannen wir zu essen. Er schien nicht so der Typ zu sein, der viel beim Essen redete und mir war es recht. Beim Essen zu reden erinnerte mich einfach zu sehr an Ron, der es einfach nie hinbekam, manierlich zu essen und immer wieder schmatzte, was mich auch jetzt noch angewidert den Mund verziehen ließ.

Nach dem Essen führte er mich in einen Salon, der sehr wohnlich aussah, ähnlich dem in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts. Ich fühlte mich hier recht wohl, weshalb ich mich auch auf das gemütliche Sofa sinken ließ, während er den Kamin anfeuerte und sich danach ebenfalls neben mich niederließ.

„Zwar werden wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, da wir bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen, doch noch haben wir genug Zeit, um dir die Überraschung zu zeigen", sprach er meine Befürchtungen bezüglich der Rückkehr aus. Ich wollte noch nicht zurück. Dann müsste ich mich wieder mit meinen Problemen beschäftigen.

„Ich habe mir wirklich Gedanken gemacht, was ich dir schenken könnte, was wirklich schwer war. Aber ich habe mich nun entschieden, dir meine Bibliothek hier im Manor zu vermachen." Sprachlos und gerührt blickte ich ihm entgegen. War das sein ernst?

„Eine Bibliothek?", hauchte ich atemlos, woraufhin er mir sachte zunickte. Er hatte mir gerade allen Ernstes eine Bibliothek vermacht und nicht nur irgendeine, sondern seine eigene.

„Danke Severus!", lächelte ich glücklich, denn das war wirklich das beste Geschenk, was mir je gemacht wurde. Niemand hatte mir je etwas so besonderes und gut überlegtes geschenkt. Seine Überraschung war ihm wahrlich gelungen.

„Zwar haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber einen kurzen Blick kannst du hineinwerfen. In den bald anstehenden Herbstferien darfst du dich hier gerne umsehen", raunte er an meine Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich war regelrecht überwältigt von diesem Geschenk. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mir so etwas Besonderes und Wertvolles schenken würde.


	29. Kapitel 29

Er zog mich auf die Füße und führte mich aus dem Raum einen langen Flur entlang in den nächsten Raum, wobei die hölzernen Doppeltüren von alleine aufschwangen.

Sprachlos blickte ich auf die Masse an Bücherregalen, die sich vor uns erstreckten. Gedankenverloren schweifte ich durch die Reihen und meine Finger berührten federleicht andächtig beinahe schon ehrfürchtig die wundervollen Buchrücken.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte ich von leichter Lektüre, bishin zu einigen magischen Büchern viel Interessantes erkennen.

„Wundervoll!", hauchte ich und ich blickte ihn mit einem freudigen Glitzern in den Augen an. Ich liebte es schon jetzt hier. Hier könnte ich sicher Stunden verbringen, ohne mich zu langweilen. Ich freute mich schon jetzt auf die Herbstferien, aber wie ich dann mein Verschwinden allen erklären würde, wusste ich jetzt noch nicht. Mir würde schon etwas einfallen.

Ich zog mir ein willkürliches Buch aus dem Regal, setzte mich auf eine Couch und begann zu lesen. Er setzte sich neben mich und zog mich zu sich, doch ich ließ mich daran nicht stören und schmöckerte in dem Buch.

Wir kuschelten noch einige Zeit schweigend auf dem Sofa, während ich das Buch las, ehe er sich dann plötzlich erhob und mit leichtem Bedauern in der Stimme verkündete: „Wir müssen so langsam los" Ich seufzte, als ich seinen mir ausgestreckten Arm ergriff und mich mit seiner Hilfe ebenfalls erhob.

Ich würde diese Ruhe wirklich vermissen. In Hogwarts war das Risiko entdeckt zu werden, einfach immer gegeben. Wenn ich endlich aus Hogwarts raus wäre, vorausgesetzt ich überlebte dieses Jahr, würde ich endlich zu Severus und unserer Beziehung stehen können.

Er apparierte uns wieder in die Nähe der Appariergrenze auf den Schlossgründen Hogwarts und da es schon recht spät war, weit nach Sperrstunde, legte er keinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber mehr auf uns. Sein Arm lag locker um mich, während wir schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Sein Arm hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut und ich war regelrecht vorfreudig, da er gleich mich auspacken würde, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht.

Ich fragte mich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sah, was ich unter dem doch recht sündigen Kleid trug. Hoffentlich gefiel es ihm und Ginny würde Recht behalten.

~~

AN: Empfehle ab hier auf YouTube den Musik-Track in Schleife abzuspielen. Der heißt "Most Powerful and Dramatic Classical Music - The Untold" von thesecession und geht 3:12 Minuten. Würde ja gerne den Link einfügen, aber der wird andauernd gelöscht/unbrauchbar gemacht.

~~

Ich erschrak leicht, als ein dunkler Nebel aufzog, der uns die Sicht nahm. Was war das? Severus spannte sich neben mir sichtlich an und seine Hand ruckte zu seinem Zauberstab. Ich zog ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab und blickte diesem eigentümlichen Nebel entgegen, der nicht normal sein konnte.

Auf einmal stob der mysteriöse Nebel auseinander und einige Schüler traten hindurch. Doch sie wirkten nicht normal. Ihre Augen waren schwarz und sie gingen auch ganz widernatürlich, so als wären sie eine Marionette von irgendjemanden.

Sie stießen einen eigentümlich schrillen Schrei aus, wobei deren Münder synchron aufklappten. Es wirkte wie in einem Horrorfilm und wir befanden uns mitten drin. „Was passiert hier?", fragte ich leicht nervös zu Severus, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte und seinen Zauberstab auf die marionettenhaften Schüler richtete.

Hatte dies etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun? Könnte dies die neue Bedrohung, die neue Macht sein? Fragen über Fragen kamen mir auf, als diese Schüler auf einmal auf uns zu rannten. Ich hatte so im Gefühl, dass wir richtig in Gefahr waren. Ich feuerte einen Schleuderfluch auf die Schüler, doch das hielt sie nicht wirklich auf. Sie stoben weiterhin auf uns zu.

„Lauf!", schrie Severus über den Lärm, den diese Schüler veranstalteten hinweg und ich ließ mir das wirklich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich sprintete auf Hogwarts zu und wich den Händen aus, die nach mir zu greifen versuchten.

Ich sah ab und an nach hinten, um zu Severus zu schauen, der mir auf dem Fuß folgte und einige nonverbale Flüche in den Nebel schoss.

Ich erreichte das Schloss und rannte weiter in die Eingangshalle. Erst dort machte ich halt und sah mich um. Doch ich erkannte nicht, ob Severus in meiner Nähe war. Leichte Panik durchzuckte mich. Was wäre, wenn...

Ich schüttelte wehement den Kopf. An so etwas durfte ich gar nicht erst denken. Ihm ging es gut. Schließlich war er Severus. Solche Dinge konnten ihm nicht gefährlich werden. Und doch beschlich mich ein unheimliches Gefühl, da sich auch hier so langsam der Nebel bildete und mir die Sicht nahm.

„SEVERUS!", brüllte ich in die Schwärze und konnte kaum meine eigene Hand, die ich hoch erhoben mit meinem Zauberstab umklammert hielt, erkennen.

Als eine Hand meine umfasste, zuckte ich zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schrei, der sich meine Kehle hinaufschlich.

Erst als ich Severus Geruch vernahm und bemerkte, wie er sich schützend vor mich stellte, entspannte ich mich insofern, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machte.

Aber dennoch war ich immer noch angespannt, weil die akute Gefahr noch nicht vorüber war.

Als dann auch noch Harry, Ron und Ginny mit schwarzen Augen auf uns zuhielten, stieß ich aus Schock über diesen sehr makaberen Anblick einen Schrei aus. Was war hier bloß los?

„Ihr dachtet, es wäre vorbei!" „Ihr dachtet, die Gefahr sei gebannt!" „Doch seid euch gewiss, ich werde über euch kommen!", kam es grotesk und verzerrt von den Dreien vor uns und mir lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Die Zeit ist reif!" „Ihr werdet sterben!" „Ihr werdet für eure Naivität zahlen!" „Nirgends werdet ihr sicher sein!" „Ich bin überall und nirgends!" „Ich bin alles und jeder!", sprachen sie weiter und wechselten sich ab, sodass es noch gruseliger wirkte, als eh schon.

„Ihr könnt niemanden vertrauen!" „Ich kann in jedem Geist sein!" „Nichts wird mich aufhalten!"

Wir wichen zurück und kamen irgendwann an einer Mauer zum Halten. Wohin jetzt? Es gab keinen Ausweg. Wir saßen in der Falle. Vor uns ein mächtiger, nicht einzuschätzender Gegener, der bisweilen unbezwingbar erschien. Hinter uns eine steinernde Mauer, die uns die Flucht versperrte.

Severus drückte sich schützend weiterhin vor mich. Er wollte jede Gefahr von mir fernhalten. An sich eine sehr noble Geste, doch gänzlich fehl am Platz, da ich so oder so in Gefahr war, ob er mich nun beschützte oder nicht. Wir beide waren dem Kommenden auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Wir hatten keine Chance mehr.

Die drei kamen immer näher und standen nun direkt vor Severus, der ihnen unberührt entgegenstarrte. Doch seine Körperhaltung sprach etwas ganz anders. Er war selbst bis zum Zerreisen angespannt.

„Noch seid ihr sicher!" „Ich will, dass ihr etwas verkündet!" „Ich werde über euch kommen!" „Alle, die sich mir nicht anschließen, werden sterben! " „Alle, die sich mir in den Weg stellen, werden sterben!", kam es drohend von ihnen und Ginny erhob ihre Hand, mit der sie dann Severus Kinn ergriff.

Er versuchte ihrem Griff zu entkommen, doch es war ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen.

Um die Drohung zu unterstreichen, kratzte Ginny ihm über die Wange. Ich konnte zwar nicht genau erkennen, wie schlimm es war, doch ich vermutete, die Kratzer hinterließen eine blutige Spur. Er versagte sich jedwede Regung und kein Laut drang über seine Lippen.

„Vergesst das nie!" „Niemand ist sicher!"

Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper und ein raues, widernatürliches Lachen drang aus meiner Kehle. „Niemand ist sicher!", lachte ich und fuhr selbst mit so einer Stimme fort: „Selbst deine Liebste ist nicht sicher vor mir!" Ich war nicht mehr Herr meines Körpers. Ich konnte nicht dagegen an und es war, als hätte jemand Fremdes die Kontrolle über meinen Körper, meinen Geist und mein Sein erlangt. Das Denken war mir noch möglich, sodass ich alles erlebte, was um mich herum und mit mir geschah, doch ein selbstständiges Eingreifen war mir nicht möglich. Ich fühlte mich hilf- und machtlos. Etwas, was mir gar nicht gefiel.

„Lass die Finger von ihr!", knurrte Severus drohend aus, als er bemerkte, dass selbst ich nicht geschützt war. Ich sah, wie ich meine Hände an meinen Hals legte und zu drückte. Nur war nicht ich es, die dies tat. Ich wollte schreien und mich wehren. Ich wollte flehen und betteln, dass dies aufhören möge. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr, doch noch immer war dieses Etwas in mir und ließ nicht zu, dass ich etwas anderes tat, als mich selbst zu erwürgen. Ich lachte einige Sekunden noch hohl auf, während meine Hand immer noch um meine Kehle lag, während Severus verzweifelt versuchte, meine Hand von dort weg zu bekommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich das Wesen aus mir zurückzog und ich zusammenbrach, sowie die drei anderen auch. Das letzte, was ich noch mitbekam war, dass Severus mich auffing und ich in seinen Armen bewusstlos die Augen schloss.


	30. Kapitel 30

Stöhnend und mit pochender Schläfe wachte ich auf. Leicht orientierungslos blickte ich mich um und erkannte, dass ich mich im Krankenflügel befand, doch wie ich hier her gekommen war, wusste ich nicht mehr.

Es durchzuckte mich beinahe wie ein Blitz, als die Erinnerungen wieder auf mich einprasselten.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und drückte mich wieder in die Kissen zurück, aus denen ich aufgeschreckt war.

„Bleib liegen und ruh dich aus." Ich blickte hinauf zu der Person dessen Hand dies war.

„Severus!", sprach ich leicht heiser und räusperte mich, ehe ich weiter sprach. „Was ist passiert?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nachdem du bewusstlos wurdest, habe ich die Schulleiterin verständigt und dich hergebracht. Während Madame Pomfrey dich und die anderen Schüler versorgte, habe ich McGonagall so gut es ging die Ereignisse geschildert. Aber jetzt ist erst mal viel wichtiger, an was kannst du dich erinnern, bevor du bewusstlos wurdest?", erklärte er mir und sah mich nun auffordernd und fragend an.

„An alles", erwiderte ich ohne zögern, was ihn frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. „Verdammt. Das ist gar nicht gut. Wenn sich alle an das Ganze erinnern, muss ich das Gedächtnis aller ändern." Und da fiel mir ein, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatten uns Arm in Arm zusammen gesehen, auch wenn sie selbst nicht Herr ihrer Körper gewesen waren. Das war gar nicht gut.

Aber jetzt legte ich meinen Fokus auf etwas noch Wichtigeres, als die Entdeckung unserer Beziehung. Wir mussten klären, was da passiert war und was wir dagegen tun können.

„Es scheint, als stimme diese Prophezeiung", stellte ich in den Raum und bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun.

„Wenn dies wirklich die neue Bedrohung ist, vor der wir gewarnt wurden, wie können wir sie besiegen? Sie scheint in die Körper und Gedanken eines jeden Menschen eindringen zu können. Wir sind dem vollkommen schutzlos ausgeliefert", sprach ich das Größte unserer Probleme an, da selbst ich nicht geschützt war. Wieso Severus nicht auch attackiert wurde, wusste ich nicht ganz so genau.

Er schwieg eine Weile und schien darüber nachzudenken, was wir tun könnten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dies etwas bringt, aber wir könnten uns versuchen zu schützen durch Okklumentik", machte er einen Vorschlag und augenblicklich begann es, in meinem Kopf zu rattern. Er hatte Recht. Das war ein Versuch wert. Die Bedrohung schien über die Gedanken einzudringen und deren Körper zu besetzten, sodass sie wie willenlose Marionetten agierten. Wenn man also Okklumentik beherrschte, konnte man theoretisch das Ding, oder was auch immer das vorhin war, aus unseren Köpfen und so aus unseren Körpern fern halten. Vielleicht war deswegen auch ich Opfer geworden und nicht Severus, da er ein Meister in diesem Gebiet war.

„Aber damit können wir nur Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Wie bekämpfen wir dieses Wesen?", gab ich zu bedenken, da es wirklich keine Dauerlösung sein konnte, dieses Wesen aus unseren Gedanken zu sperren. Schließlich war es ja immer noch anwesend und selbst wenn wir alle, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, Okklumentik beherrschen würden, könnten wir unseren Geist im Schlaf nicht schützen und wären dann angreifbar.

Severus schien darauf auch keine Idee mehr zu haben, weshalb er nur mit den Achseln zuckte. „Erst mal werden wir jetzt noch härter und intensiver daran arbeiten, dass wir deinen Geist schützen. Dann werden wir uns nochmal ganz intensiv mit der Prophezeiung auseinander setzten", sprach er endgültig und ich vertraute auf sein Urteil.

„Glaubst du, dieses Wesen konnte auch auf deine Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen zurückgreifen?", wollte er wissen, was mich nur die Achseln zucken ließ, da ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. „Denkbar wäre es", gab ich kund, aber ich hoffte, dass dem nicht so wäre. Wenn doch, wusste dieses Wesen nun von der Prophezeiung und auch davon, dass wir beide die Einzigen waren, die es aufhalten könnten.

Schweigend erhob er sich und schritt die ganzen Betten ab. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete mehrere Male hell auf, als er die Gedanken der Schüler veränderte.

Ich lies ihn machen, da er dies zu unserem Schutz tat. Besser wäre es, wenn sie sich nicht erinnerten, dass Severus und ich zusammen gewesen waren, als das los ging.

Ich erkannte, dass er Harry, Ron und Ginny überging, aber sie standen so oder so unter einem Zauber, also würden sie nichts sagen können, was unsere Beziehung anbelangte.

Er kam nach einiger Zeit, in der ich ihn schweigend beobachtet hatte, wieder zu mir und hob mich sanft auf seine Arme. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, die wie mir jetzt erst auffiel immer noch in dem weißen Hemd verpackt war. Also hatte er sich nicht umgezogen. Und nach einem kurzen überprüfenden Blick stellte ich fest, dass ich auch noch das Kleid trug.

„Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?", fragte ich an seine Brust gelehnt, als er mich geschwind aus dem Krankenflügel brachte, wobei wir keinem über dem Weg liefen, als er mich trug.

„Nur wenige Stunden. Es ist noch nicht mal Beginn des Unterrichts", erklärte er mir und schwieg weiterhin. Also war ich gar nicht wirklich lange weggewesen. Gut.

Er legte mich in seinen Räumen auf sein Bett und stieg zu mir, nachdem er sich und mir mit leicht bedauerdem Blick die Kleidung aus- und uns Schlafkleidung anzauberte. Vermutlich hätte er lieber selbst Hand angelegt, aber da ich bewusstlos gewesen war, wenn auch nur für wenige Stunden, schien er sich zurückzunehmen.

Halt suchend klammerte ich mich an ihn und suchte regelrecht die Nähe zu ihm. Die Ereignisse beschäftigten mich sehr und ich hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Vom typischen Gryffindor-Mut war gerade bei mir nichts zu sehen. Aber ich gab gerne zu, dass ich mich fürchtete. Ich wollte nicht erneut in einen unsinnigen Krieg hinein gezogen werden, in dem Leute starben. Ich wollte niemanden mehr verlieren. Zu viele waren schon gestorben.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen. Ich bin da. Beruhige dich", sprach er sanft und seine dunkle Stimme beruhigte mich ein wenig. Langsam ließ er kreisend seinen Daumen über meinen Arm wandern und schaffte es so, mich gänzlich zu beruhigen, sodass ich letztendlich doch in den Schlaf glitt.


	31. Kapitel 31

Hey,

da scheinbar nicht alle auf mein Profil geschaut haben, erkläre ich das nochmal hier. Ich habe bisher nur auf Wattpad und Fanfiktion.de hochgeladen und lade jetzt nach und nach (wenn ich zwischendurch Zeit habe) die ganzen Kapitel von meinen bisher veröffentlichen FFs auch hier hoch, bis ich auf dem aktuellen Stand bin. Wer also nicht warten möchte, bis ich hier alles hochgeladen habe, der kann gerne auf den anderen beiden Plattformen weiter lesen. Mein Accountname ist dort auch so wie hier. :)

LG

Shayela

~~~~~~~~~~

Ich riss die Augen auf und wollte panisch schreien, doch kein Laut drang aus meiner Kehle. Stattdessen setzte ich mich breitbeinig auf Severus Brust und hielt ein Messer über sein Herz. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Mein Körper wurde beherrscht. Das war nicht ich. Ich würde so nie sein.

Ich versuchte gegen das Verlangen zuzustoßen anzukämpfen und im ersten Moment sah es auch noch so aus, als würde ich gewinnen, doch dann durchfuhr mein ganzer Körper einen Ruck und mit einem hohlen Lachen aus meinem Mund und der spöttischen Aussage „Niemand ist vor mir sicher!", stieß ich zu und durchstach seine Haut und durchbohrte sein Herz.

Severus schlug die Augen auf und sah mich vorwurfsvoll und mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an, als er mit letzter Kraft hauchte: „Wieso Hermine? Ich habe dich geliebt!" Dann erschlafften seine Gesichtszüge und er blieb reglos unter mir liegen.

Auf einmal konnte ich mich wieder frei bewegen und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Severus! Wach auf!", schrie ich verzweifelt und trommelte auf seine Brust. „Das wollte ich nicht! Das war nicht ich! Bitte komm zu mir zurück! ICH LIEBE DICH!" Ich nahm meine Umgebung kaum noch war. Nur der Schmerz des Verlustes war noch allgegenwärtig. Ich hatte ihn umgebracht.

Wie durch einen Schleier bemerkte ich, wie eine Hand meine Schulter berührte und mich kräftig rüttelte, doch ich ignorierte dies. „Es tut mir leid", hauchte ich mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Ich würde alles tun, nur komm zu mir zurück. Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich", schluchzte ich und betete, nein ich flehte, dass er wieder bei mir sein möge. Nur einmal wollte ich noch seine Augen sehen.

„Verdammt Hermine, wach auf!", drang die Stimme der Person, die mich rüttelte, nun vehement durch den Trauernebel. Ich erkannte sie als Severus Stimme und mein Herz setzte einige Schläge aus, als ich meine Augen aufschlug und in seine schwarzen Seen blickte, die mich besorgt musterten.

Erleichtert und mit einem Glücksschrei fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Zuerst wirkte er noch leicht überrumpelt, doch dann legte er beruhigend seine Arme um mich. Ich atmete seinen Duft ein, was ich gedacht hatte, nie wieder riechen zu dürfen.

„Egal was passiert ist, es war nur ein Traum, Hermine! Hörst du? Es war nur ein Traum!", beruhigte er mich mit seiner tiefen Stimme und den eindringlichen Worten.

„Ich...", begann ich, doch meine Stimme brach und ich vergrub stattdessen meinen Kopf an seinem Hals. „Lass dir Zeit", meinte er sanft.

„Ich brauche dich. Jetzt. Ich muss dich spüren. Wissen, dass dies real ist", flüsterte ich ergriffen und blickte ihm eindringlich in seine Augen, die verstehend aufblitzten. Ich zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran und merkte, dass alles echt war und ich nicht mehr träumte. Severus saß vor mir und küsste mich nun wahrhaftig. Brachte mich erneut zum Erzittern.

„Verlass mich nicht", raunte ich in den Kuss und eine weitere Träne kam aus meinen Augen, die ich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Als Antwort zauberte er uns die Kleidung aus und er vergrub sich in mir. Er brachte mich zum Stöhnen und Schreien und ich fühlte mich nun wirklich lebendig. Er lebte. Ich hatte ihn nicht getötet.

Wir erreichten diesmal gleichzeitig unseren Höhepunkt, dessen Laute, die aus unserer beiden Münder dringen wollten, wir in einem Kuss erstickten.

Keuchend lagen wir nah beieinander und unsere Gesichter waren nur Millimeter entfernt, während unsere Körper so eng aneinander gepresst waren, dass kein Pergament mehr zwischen uns gepasst hätte. So sehr klammerte ich mich an ihn.

Ich hatte das jetzt einfach gebraucht. Nach alldem, was vorgefallen war und erst recht nach diesem Traum brauchte ich Severus Nähe. Ich musste einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass er wirklich noch lebte.

Ich sah in seine Augen, die mich noch immer besorgt ansahen, doch dieses Mal sah ich sehr eindringlich zu ihm und er schien meine Bitte zu verstehen, denn in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Frage wieder: „Bist du dir sicher?" Wortlos nickte ich nur und schon im nächsten Moment drang er in meinen Kopf ein. Er steuerte von selbst auf die Erinnerung des Traumes zu und besah sich die Szene.

Er entfernte sich behutsam wieder aus meinem Kopf und blickte nur schweigsam zu mir. Ich wusste, ich hatte ihm quasi jetzt mehr als eindeutig gestanden, wie ich für ihn fühlte. Schließlich hatte ich die drei Worte sogar zweimal gesagt, auch wenn es eher aus Panik heraus entstanden war, aber mir wurde sehr wohl gerade bewusst, dass diese Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Verlegen blickte ich weg, da er nun von meinen Gefühlen wusste und ich mich schon ein wenig schämte, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber was sollte ich denn auch bitte gegen diese Gefühle machen? Jetzt war es schon zu spät.

„Sieh mich an!", forderte er und zwang mich meinen Kopf zu drehen, indem er mein Kinn ergriff, nachdem ich nicht reagierte.

„Ich verstehe deine Gefühle, nur kann ich diese Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen. Verstehe das bitte. Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Ich wurde zu oft verletzt und enttäuscht, sodass es mir nun einfach sehr schwer fällt, mich zu öffnen. Es hat mich schiere Überwindung gekostet, dich im Zug zu küssen", gestand er seinen inneren Zwist und eröffnete mir zum ersten Mal ein wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Erstaunt, ob seiner ehrlichen und doch recht einfühlsamen Worte, mit denen ich so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, riss ich die Augen auf. Ich hatte mit Spott, Hohn oder dergleichen gerechnet, aber nicht mit Verständnis.

„Ich würde nie etwas von dir verlangen", hauchte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Mundwinkel.

„Und du brauchst keine Sorge haben, dass du mich jemals auf diese Weise töten könntest. Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf und bin selbst kampferprobt. So schnell sterbe ich schon nicht", kam es leicht überheblich von ihm, was mich doch etwas zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Da ist aber jemand sehr von sich überzeugt", lachte ich leise. „Überschätzt du dich da nicht selbst?", neckte ich ihn etwas und die Anspannung meines Traumes verflog.

„Das ist keine Selbstüberschätzung, sondern Selbsteinschätzung", gab er von sich und drückte mich wieder in die Kissen zurück, ehe er sich mit glühenden Augen über mich beugte.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", lachte ich auf, da seine schwarzen Haare, die sein Gesicht unrahmten, nun herabhingen und meine Brust streifte, was mich bei jeder Bewegung seinerseits kitzelte.

„Ich genieße noch die letzte Stunde mit meiner Freundin, ehe wir aufstehen müssen!", sagte er lapidar und küsste mich erneut, wobei seine Haare nun wie ein Vorhang unsere Gesichter von der Außenwelt erfolgreich abschirmten.


	32. Kapitel 32

Als wir dann zu meinem Bedauern doch aufstehen mussten, hatte er mich erfolgreich auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Ich wollte einfach für einen Moment der Realität entfliehen und er brachte mich dem sehr nahe. Er schaffte es auf mehr als eine Art, mich in eine andere Ebene zu katapultieren.

Nur jetzt ging der normale Alltag in Hogwarts weiter. Aber bevor ich mich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren würde können, müssten noch einige Dinge geklärt werden.

In einem kurzen Gespräch teilte er mir noch mit, dass er sich mit McGonagall auseinander setzten würde, um den Okklumentikunterricht einleiten zu können.

Ich nahm mir vor, Ginny und meine ehemaligen Freunde zu warnen, damit diese ebenfalls sich wappnen konnten. Denn das gestern war eindeutig ein Kriegsakt und ich befürchtete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis es erneut zuschlagen würde. Und wenn wir bis dahin nicht irgendetwas dagegen tun könnten, sah ich schwarz für uns.

Ehe wir uns zum Frühstück aufmachten, nahm er mich noch einmal beschützend in die Arme und flüsterte: „Alles wird gut! Du wirst sehen! Wir werden zusammen alles überstehen!"

Ich nickte nur vorsichtig und versuchte seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken.

„Wie sehen uns", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und machte mich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo ich hoffte, die anderen anzutreffen. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, ob sie mittlerweile wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht waren.

Ich erkannte, als ich eintrat und mich kurz umsah, dass sich die Schüler, die sich in der Ohnmacht befunden hatten, mittlerweile wieder entlassen worden waren. Ich steuerte deshalb direkt auf Harry und Ron zu, während ich Ginny einen Blick zuwarf und sie zu uns winkte, da auch sie dazu kommen sollte.

„Können wir reden?", fragte ich die beiden. „Es ist wichtig." Skeptisch nickte Harry, da er scheinbar erkannte, dass es um die Ereignisse der Nacht ging. Selbst Ron erschien so, als würde er die Dringlichkeit in meiner Stimme erkennen und stimmte ebenfalls zu.

Ich drehte mich um und verließ die Halle im Bewusstsein, dass mir die drei, mit denen ich das besprechen wollte, folgten. Ich wartete in einer Nische in der Eingangshalle und als sich die drei um mich versammelt hatten, baute ich einige Schutzschilde gegen unliebsame Lauscher auf.

„Was war das gewesen?", begann Harry und sah mich abwartend an. Ich seufzte und erzählte noch einmal von der Prophezeiung. „Und das war diese Bedrohung?", kam es nun doch überraschend ruhig von Ron, von dem ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass er noch so ruhig mit mir reden würde, nicht nach unserer Trennung und der Erkenntnis, dass Severus mein Neuer war.

Ich nickte und begann ihnen zu erklären, was Severus und ich beredet hatten. „Also wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du...", blickte ich dabei zu Harry und sah in seine grünen Augen, die mich fest im Blick hatten, „... Ron und Ginny, egal wie wir momentan zueinander stehen, in Okklumentik unterrichten würdest. Du bist momentan der Einzige von uns, der das alles beherrscht und ich bin selbst noch am Lernen. Severus erklärt sich bereit, ebenfalls weitere Schüler und Lehrer zu unterweisen", sprach ich eindringlich auf Harry ein und brachte ihm näher, dass dies essentiell wichtig war.

Auch wenn er wohl immer noch sauer war auf mich, ließ er sich dies nun nicht anmerken, denn er nickte kurz und sprach ernst: „In Ordnung" Scheinbar wurde ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst, weshalb er seine Gefühle zurückstellte. Genauso wie Ron auch, etwas, was ich beiden hoch anrechnete. Aber wir hatten alle schon einen Krieg erlebt und wussten, wie ernst ein Krieg war. Da war kein Platz für etwaige Befindlichkeiten und Gefühle. Da ging es nur ums nackte Überleben.

Fast schon stumm verstehend verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander, im Bewusstsein, welche Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen wir gegenüber der magischen Welt hatten.

Da es nun schon recht spät war, blieb mir keine Zeit mehr für Frühstück, doch nach den vergangenen Erlebnissen war mir der Appetit gehörig vergangen. Der Traum steckte noch zu frisch in meinen Erinnerungen fest und die Angst, dass dies nun doch Realität werden könnte, war einfach zu präsent.

So machte ich mich gedankenverloren auf zum Unterricht und versuchte mich auf diesen zu konzentrieren, doch meine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu der Prophezeiung.

Könnte Severus Vermutung, dass wir eine magische Hochzeit vollziehen mussten, stimmen? Seine Schlussfolgerungen ergaben schon Sinn, aber was wäre, wenn es doch nicht das wäre, was wir tun müssten? Was wäre, wenn wir das alles ganz falsch interpretierten?

Aber selbst wenn es falsch wäre, was wäre an einer Hochzeit mit ihm so schlimm? Ich konnte mir schließlich ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen, egal ob da nun diese Prophezeiung war und ich war mir sicher, dass wir früher oder später – wahrscheinlich eher später – geheiratet hätten. Also was war verwerflich daran? Dass er doppelt so alt war wie ich? Nein. Damit hatte ich mich schon längst abgefunden. Dass er mein Lehrer war? Wahrscheinlich. Denn wir müssten ja erst mal jemanden finden, der uns traute und da gab es niemanden, den wir fragen könnten, ohne dass wir Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden.

Und selbst wenn wir einander ehelichten, wäre dann noch das Problem mit dem Namen, da ich sehr wahrscheinlich den Namen "Snape" annehmen würde und das wäre ein großes Problem, da ich als magisches Wesen in mehreren Registern eingetragen war, die sich alle automatisch bei einer Hochzeit anpassten. Also sobald ich heiraten würde und einen anderen Namen trüge, wäre für jeden, der sich dafür interessierte, mein Name offen einsehbar und da wirklich niemand so dumm war, käme jeder auf die richtigen Schlüsse.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die noch blieb, war, dass ich trotz Hochzeit nicht seinen Namen annahm, dann würde sich nur in wenigen Dokumenten, die nicht der Allgemeinheit offen standen, ändern, dass ich verheiratet war. Und mit wem, das würde sich nur in einem einzigen Dokument ändern und zwar dem in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium, wo nur die Unsäglichen Zugang hatten, die aber nicht über ihre Arbeit reden durften. Nur dort war alles über eine Person zu finden, aber da niemand außer die Unsäglichen dahin kamen, war dies vollkommen in Ordnung und ein einkalkulierbares Risiko.

Dies und viele weitere Dinge schwirrten durch meinen Kopf und ließen mich den Unterricht vollkommen vergessen. Und so merkte ich gar nicht, wie wir zur nächsten Stunde entlassen wurden. Erst als Ginny mich anstupste, bewegte ich mich wieder und machte mich auf in die Kerker. Zaubertränke. Bei Severus.


	33. Kapitel 33

Ich setzte mich auf meinen gewohnten Platz und schweifte gedanklich wieder ab. Gedankenverloren sah ich zu Severus, während meine Sorge wegen dieser Prophezeiung meine Gedanken beherrschte.

Ich bekam nicht mit, wie alle aufstanden, um die Utensilien aus den Schränken zu holen, was mir einem strafenden Blick einbrachte, als Severus auf mich zu hielt und sich drohend vor mir aufbaute.

„Miss Granger! Nicht träumen in meinem Unterricht oder langweile ich sie hier so zu Tode, dass sie meinen, meinen hochqualifizierte Unterricht verträumen zu müssen?", schnarrte er, wobei es für jeden so wirkte, als wäre er gehässig und abwertend mir gegenüber, aber ich erkannte die leichte Besorgnis und die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen.

„Entschuldigung, Sir!", nuschelte ich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, damit er wusste, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, aber er jetzt nichts dagegen tun könne, um dies zu ändern. Sachte nickte er, was nur ich bemerkte. Ich stand auf und begann mit der Arbeit.

Nach der Stunde behielt Severus mich wieder da und kam auf mich zu, um mich in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und kam direkt auf den Punkt. Das ließ mich leicht schmunzeln, aber dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf seine Frage und meine Züge verhärteten sich.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen der Prophezeiung betreffend", gestand ich und sah ihn leicht betrübt an. „Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht ich mir auch", sprach er ehrlich und ich sah ihn leicht überrascht an. Dass er sich über so etwas Gedanken machen würde, war ungewohnt. Er ließ recht tief blicken.

„Was machen wir jetzt nur? Das ist wirklich nicht fair. Ein Teil hat noch die ganze Zeit gehofft, wir müssen uns nicht unserem Schicksal stellen, aber nun scheint es so, als hätten wir gar keine andere Wahl. Ich will jetzt noch gar nicht heiraten", warf ich leicht verzweifelt ein. Auch wenn ich mir innerlich gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, wenn ich ihn jetzt schon heiratete, war es doch etwas ganz anderes, dies auch wirklich tun zu müssen, denn damit war unser Schicksal nur noch mehr bestätigt und unausweichlich. Ich wollte einfach keinen weiteren Krieg durchleben müssen, wo ich doch gerade erst einen hinter mir hatte und mir da auch einige Blessuren zugezogen hatte. Severus hatte es noch schlimmer getroffen als mich. Hätte ich mich nicht, nachdem Harry und Ron wieder zum Schloss gegangen waren, umgedreht und dem sterbenden Mann im Bootshaus geholfen, wäre Severus jetzt nicht mehr unter uns.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn wir die Prophezeiung richtig interpretieren, steht außer Frage, dass es eine magische Hochzeit sein muss und das noch bevor wir uns der Bedrohung endgültig stellen. Also am besten so schnell wie möglich, aber zuerst bringe ich dir Okklumentik bei, damit ich keine Sorge um dich haben muss, dass ES wieder in dich eindringt", meinte er mit ernster Miene und mir wurde ganz klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab.

„Wann wird dann die nächste Stunde sein?", fragte ich ihn also mich meinem Schicksal ergebend.

Knapp antwortete er mir: „Heute Abend!" Stumm nickte ich und wollte mich umdrehen, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen, doch seine Hand schnellte hervor und hielt mich davon ab, mich von ihm abzuwenden.

„Glaube aber jetzt nicht, dass ich dich nicht will. Nur weil die Prophezeiung existiert, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich das alles gegen meinen Willen tue", sprach er eindringlich und blickte mir eingehend in die Augen, woraufhin ich nur in seinen Augen versank.

„Und jetzt komm her!", erklang es rau aus seinem Mund und er zog mich wieder nahe zu sich heran, um kurze Zeit später seine Lippen auf die meinen zu legen.

Ungestüm drängte er mich rückwärts bis ich mit meinem Po an einen Tisch stieß, auf den er mich hob, um sich zwischen meine Beine zu drängen und mich weiterhin begehrlich zu küssen.

Es schien, als wolle er mir zeigen, wie sehr er mich brauchte, Prophezeiung hin oder her.

Mein Hirn war schon wieder recht umnebelt, doch ein kleiner Teil meldete sich doch noch. Schließlich waren wir hier in seinem Klassenraum, der jederzeit von einem Schüler oder Lehrer betreten werden konnte, aber auch befand ich mich gerade auf einem Tisch, auf dem Schüler immer brauten, und auf dem mich Severus nun gekonnt verführte.

„Nicht hier", kam es leicht um Atem ringend von mir, als er kurzzeitig von mir abließ. Er schien kurz mit sich zu hadern, ehe er doch zurücktrat und mir die Zeit gab, um mich zu fangen, denn dies hatte mich sehr wohl nicht kalt gelassen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihn erkannte ich aber, dass er auch nicht so unberührt aus dem gerade davon gegangen war. Ich vermutete, dass es jetzt recht eng in seiner Hose sein musste.

„Dann geh! Ehe ich es mir doch noch anders überlege", kam es dunkel und mit sehr verführerisch klingender Stimme von ihm.

Seufzend ließ ich dann den Raum hinter mir, nur um im nächsten Moment in eine Nische gezogen zu werden, wo mich ein blonder Junge gegen die Wand drückte und mir den Weg versperrte.

„Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte er drohend und versuchte mich einzuschüchtern, doch das ließ ich gar nicht erst zu. Wenn ich schon vor Severus keine Angst mehr hatte, würde ich nicht vor einem snobistischen und eitlen Malfoy zurückweichen.

„Malfoy!" Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. „Du hast gelauscht", stellte ich fest und bekam leichte Sorge. Wenn er uns so einfach belauschen konnte, dann war jeder dazu in der Lage.

„Pah. Wenn's nur das gewesen wäre. Ich habe alles gesehen", stieß er angeekelt und abgestoßen aus. „Auch wenn es mich anekelt, wie nah er dir, Schlammblut, gekommen ist, ist dies nun nur peripher. Ich verlange zu erfahren, was das für eine Prophezeiung war, über die ihr geredet habt und weshalb eine Hochzeit dafür von Nöten ist!"

Er klang überheblich und anmaßend wie immer. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn schon alleine dafür, wie er sich mir gegenüber mal wieder verhielt, verfluchen, doch ich vermutete, dass ich dann Probleme mit Malfoy Senior bekäme und dann würde Severus sich mit ihm anlegen. Also eher kontraproduktiv und da ich nicht noch mehr Streit provozieren wollte, seufzte ich leidlich und gab letztendlich nach. Schließlich stand er unter diesem Zauber von Severus und konnte eh nichts an andere weiter erzählen.

„Nun gut, Malfoy", begann ich und erzählte ihm die ganze Prophezeiung, unsere Überlegung, sowie den Angriff, den er nicht mitbekommen hatte, da er nicht unter den Schülern gewesen war, die uns angegriffen hatten.

Nach meiner Erzählung wirkte er doch sprachlos und ihm entglitt die gehässige Malfoy-Maske. Er schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass wieder einmal ein Krieg auf uns zu hielt und nur Severus und ich dieses Wesen aufhalten konnten.

„Was ist das für ein Wesen? Und woher kommt es?", fragte er sichtlich um Worte bemüht und alles erinnerte an den verzweifelten Jungen aus unserem sechsten Jahr, als er gezwungen wurde, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Von dem überheblichen Jungen von zuvor, war nichts mehr zu finden.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass es über den Geist eindringt, weshalb wir auch den Okklumentikunterricht für alle verpflichtend machen wollen", erzählte ich. Wieso ich so offen über alles sprach, war mir nicht ganz klar. Vielleicht war es der leicht verzweifelte und schockierte Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, die mich ganz anders ansahen, als ich es je von ihm gewohnt war.

„Ich beherrsche ebenfalls Okklumentik, weshalb ich den Slytherins schon mal die Grundlagen beibringen werde", sagte er noch, woraufhin ich nur nickte. Er drehte sich um und ließ mich sprachlos stehen. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ein Malfoy im Stande war, mit mir ein ernstes und vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Was ein nahender Krieg doch aus Menschen macht.


	34. Kapitel 34

Hey,

habe extra einen Info-Account auf Twitter angelegt, auf dem ich immer über meine FFs informiere usw. Die Tweets können gelesen werden, auch wenn kein Twitter-Account vorhanden ist. Also wer kein Twitter hat, braucht auch nicht extra einen Account anlegen, sollte diese Seite aber abspeichern, wenn er/sie informiert werden will. Würde auch hier gerne den Link einfügen, aber genauso wie mit der Musik von YouTube funktioniert das nicht. Also Twitter-Account-Name: @_Shayela96_

LG

Shayela

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus verbrachte mit mir nun jeden Abend zusammen in seinen Räumen, nur war ich nicht bei ihm für irgendwelche Späßchen, sondern um zu trainieren und zu lernen.

Mittlerweile waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen und ich wurde immer besser in Okklumentik. Ich schaffte es schon immer länger Severus aus meinem Kopf zu halten, was an sich eine große Leistung war, da er ein Meister in der Geist-Magie war.

Er hatte mit McGonagall vereinbart, dass alle, die Okklumentik beherrschten, was wirklich nicht viele waren, denen, die es nicht konnten, dies so schnell wie möglich beibringen sollten. Ich wusste bisher nur von Harry, Malfoy Junior und Senior, Severus und einigen Siebtklässlern aus Slytherin, die es von Zuhause aus erlernt hatten, da ihre Eltern vorsorgen wollten, als Voldemort noch lebte.

Es wurde zwar nicht gesagt, wieso dies nun verpflichtend sein sollte, da wir keine Massenpanik erreichen wollten, aber es wurden sehr viele Fragen gestellt, die kein Lehrer, die alle darüber Bescheid wussten, gewillt war, zu beantworten.

Ich hatte mich, so gut es eben ging, mit Harry und Ron wieder zusammengerauft, aber wirkliche Freunde waren wir nicht mehr. Es war eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft genauso wie mit Malfoy, der mich zwar nicht mehr beleidigte, aber mich auch nicht herzlich begrüßte, wenn wir uns sahen. Meist nickte er mir knapp zu, was für mich aber vollkommen in Ordnung war, da ich sowieso nicht mit ihm befreunden sein wollte.

Aber mit Harry und Ron schon, nur dass beide mich nicht mehr wirklich mochten und sich nur mit mir abgaben, weil es die Umstände erforderten. Sie erkannten die Notwendigkeit aber mehr auch nicht. Ob wir je wieder Freunde würden, blieb abzuwarten.

Ginny hatte mittlerweile die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Harry sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten entschuldigen würde und versuchte nun, das Beste aus ihrem Single-Dasein zu machen. Schließlich hatte es laut ihrer Aussage Vorteile, nicht mehr an einen Freund gebunden zu sein. Sie hatte mir erklärt, dass sie nun niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig wäre, was in ihrem Fall auch verständlich war. Schließlich hatte ihr Schweigen erst zum Beziehungsaus zwischen ihr und Harry geführt.

Ich war mal wieder auf dem Weg zu meiner nächsten Okklumentik Stunde, weshalb ich wie selbstverständlich seine Räume betrat, nur war ich regelrecht überrascht, nicht Severus vorzufinden. Vor mir saß herrisch und eitel Malfoy Senior, mit dem ich wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte.

Schweigend musterten wir einander und mir kam unser recht unglückliches Zusammentreffen im Malfoy Manor wieder ins Gedächtnis, woraufhin ich unterbewusst zu meiner Narbe griff. Mit ihm verbannt ich die Schreckensszenarien mit Bellatrix. Zwar hatte er behauptet, in Wirklichkeit auch nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort gestanden zu haben, aber die Tatsache, dass er damals nichts gegen diese tollwütige Lestrange unternommen hatte, obwohl er es gekonnt hätte, machte ihn nicht wirklich zu einem besseren Menschen in meinen Augen.

Meine Gedanken gingen sogar so weit, dass ich die Behauptung aufstellte, er habe nur so gehandelt oder eher gesagt nicht gehandelt, weil ich in seinen Augen ein wertloses Schlammblut war, für das man sich nicht einsetzten bräuchte.

Sein Blick zuckte zu meinem Arm, den ich noch immer umklammert hatte, ehe sein nichtssagender Blick aus grauen Augen wieder zu meinem Gesicht huschte.

Er schien nicht im mindesten überrascht mich hier zu sehen, weshalb ich davon ausging, dass Severus mit ihm über uns gesprochen hatte. Nur wie viel er wusste, konnte ich nicht ausmachen, aber so naiv und dumm ihn danach zu fragen, war ich auch nicht.

Skeptisch blickte ich zu ihm und legte mein Kopf leicht schief, ehe ich versucht gleichgültig fragte: „Wo ist er?" Das brachte mir einen leicht tadelnden und recht unfreundlichen Blick ein, da ich ihm, einem Malfoy, so unhöflich begegnete. Das schien an seinem Ego gewaltig zu kratzen, aber das tangierte mich nun eher weniger.

„Er kommt gleicht", kam es überheblich von ihm und man konnte ihm seinen Unwillen, mit mir zu sprechen, ansehen, aber er hielt sich um Severus' Willen zurück, da ich dank ihm nun zur "Familie" gehörte. Ein Umstand, der auch mir nicht sonderlich gefiel, da die Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wieso musste Severus auch mit den Malfoys verwandt sein?

„Setzten sie sich!", forderte er und ich dachte, mich zu verhören. Wollte er mir gerade allen ernstes vorschreiben, was ich zu tun hatte? Ich funkelte ihn mit meinen braunen Augen an und blieb genau dort, wo ich war. In welcher Welt lebte der bitte, wo ich auf ihn hörte?

Noch bevor ich ihn sah oder hörte, konnte ich Severus hinter mir fühlen. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich konnte dieses angenehme Kribbeln über meine ganze Haut aufziehen spüren.

„Was macht er hier?", sprach ich abwertend und deutete auf Malfoy, ohne mich umzudrehen oder Severus richtig zu begrüßen, wie ich es sonst immer tat.

„Setz dich, dann werde ich es euch beiden erklären", sagte er und dirigierte mich zum Sofa.

Fragend maß ich Severus und auch Malfoy schien interessiert an dem, was Severus nun zu verkünden hatte.

„Lucius, du solltest herkommen, um den endgültig Test an Hermine vorzunehmen", sprach er und sein Blick sandte eine unmissverständliche Warnung zu Malfoy, der widerwillig drein blickte.

„Ihn werde ich garantiert nicht in meinen Kopf lassen. Oder auch nur die Möflichkeit dazu geben, einzudringen", begehrte ich auf, als ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand.

„Hermine!", tadelte er mich wegen meiner unhöflichen Worte, die so gar nicht zu mir passten. „Nichts "Hermine"! Ich werde ihm das nicht verzeihen und deswegen wird er nicht in mein Geist kommen", hisste ich auf und sandte Malfoy einen Blick, der töten hätte können.

„Was findest du nur an ihr Severus? So unbeherrscht und temperamentvoll. Einst diese Evans und jetzt diese Granger?" Malfoy legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, so als würde er nachdenken. „Du scheinst eine Schwäche für diese Gryffindors zu haben mein Freund", sprach er und schmunzelte leicht.

Severus erhob nun seine Hand, um seinen Redeschwall zu unterbinden. „Lucius! Lass es gut sein! Und du auch Hermine!", wandte er sich mir wieder zu. Mürrisch nickte ich.

„Lucius ist besser in der Legillimentik als ich. Mein Gebiet ist eher die Okklumentik", gab er widerwillig ein Manko zu, welches ihm gar nicht gefiel. Malfoy blickte überheblich drein, da einem Despoten wie ihm es scheinbar immer gefiel, besser als andere dargestellt zu werden.

„Deswegen soll er dich noch prüfen", fuhr er erklärend fort. Mein Blick zuckte erneut zu Malfoy. Ich traute ihm immer noch nicht. Er war kein guter Mensch und ich wusste, dass er, sollte er es schaffen meine geistige Barriere zu durchbrechen, an Dinge gelangen könnte, die ihn nichts angingen.

Ich nickte letztendlich doch, einfach aus dem Grund, weil Severus ihm vertraute und ich vertraute Severus.

„Malfoy!", knurrte ich zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Wenn sie nur einmal sich etwas ansehen, falls sie durchbrechen sollten, dann...", ließ ich drohend den Satz in der Luft schweben und ich wusste, jeder hier im Raum verstand, was ich ausdrücken wollte.

„Nun gut", sah er nach seinen Worten zu Severus. „Dafür bist du mir was schuldig." Ich konnte erkennen, wie sich ergebend und zustimmend Severus Kopf sachte neigte. Daraufhin erhoben sich beide im stillen Einverständnis und ehe ich mich selbst erheben konnte, hatten beide die Plätze getauscht und nun saß ich Severus gegenüber und Malfoy saß direkt neben mir.


	35. Kapitel 35

Unsicher sah ich zu dem blonden Mann, der mich mit einer nichtssagenden Maske kalkulierend maß. Er war nicht einschätzbar und das bereitete mir Sorgen. Ich wusste, was für ein Mann er war und ich war mir sicher, dass ihm nicht zu trauen war. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich ihn nicht in meine Nähe lassen, aber natürlich wurde meine Meinung hier nicht im Mindesten berücksichtigt. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Severus war doch auch exzellent in Legilimentik. Hätte es da nicht gereicht, wenn nur Severus mich prüfte?

Ehe ich mich versah, hatte Malfoy seinen Stab auf mich gerichtet und murmelte leise: „Legelimens!", ehe er auch schon in meinem Kopf war. Er überrumpelte mich so sehr, dass ich einen Moment vergaß, an meine Verteidigung zu denken, was er schamlos ausnutzte und in eine x-beliebige Erinnerung glitt.

Eine Erinnerung, die ihn wahrlich nichts anging. Es war die Erinnerung, als ich mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte. Sofort versteifte ich mich und konzentrierte mich verbissen. Ich schaffte es ihn zurückzudrängen und ihn über der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, während meine Erinnerungen gut geschützt waren.

Immer wieder stieß er brutal und sehr gewaltsam zu, sodass er mit seinem Geist immer wieder mit dem See kollidierte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich diesem geistigen Bombardement noch standhalten würde können. Er ließ für keine Sekunde locker und suchte wirklich pedantisch nach einer Schwachstelle, doch zu meinem Glück fand er bisher noch keine.

Ich war nicht mehr in der Realität verankert. Alles spielte sich nur noch auf dieser geistigen Ebene ab und ich konnte nur diesen riesigen See vor mir erkennen, durch den Malfoy versuchte einzutauchen.

Seine Attacken wurden nun immer gezielter und schneller in ihrer Abfolge. Nie griff er zweimal hintereinander an der selben Stelle an. Nein. Er stieß in Sekundenbruchteilen in verschiedene Stellen und brachte mich somit zusehends aus dem Konzept. Ich spürte, wie viel Kraft es mich kostete, ihn abzuhalten und ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde bei dem Tempo seiner Attacken, ehe er wieder in meinem Geist sein würde.

Mit meinen letzten Kraftreserven erzeugte ich eine Art Druckwelle in meinem Geist, die das Wasser meines Sees aufwirbeln ließ und Malfoy wegschleuderte und ihn somit gänzlich aus meinem Geist vertrieb.

Keuchend lag ich auf meinem Rücken und sah mich einem mehr als überrumpelt wirkenden Lucius Malfoy gegenüber, der halb auf mir lag und halb saß. Wie wir unsere Positionen verändert hatten, hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Leicht räusperte sich Severus im Hintergrund, der bemerkt hatte, dass wir wieder hier waren.

Malfoy erhob sich grazil und schenkte mir dabei ein huldvolles Nicken. „Sie ist soweit", war seine knappe Antwort, dabei stich er sich akzentuiert seine langen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ein wenig wirr aus seinem Zopf gerutscht waren.

Mit schmerzlich verziehender Miene richtete ich mich ebenfalls auf, aber blieb sitzen, da mein Kopf von dieser Attacke so sehr schmerzte, dass ich schon dachte, mein Kopf würde explodieren.

Ich war irgendwie recht stolz auf mich und meine Leistung, denn wenn Malfoy wirklich besser war als Severus, dann hatte ich es wirklich geschafft. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf meine erschöpften Züge, ehe ich die Augen schloss, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Am Rande hörte ich, wie sich die beiden noch kurz unterhielten, ehe nach einigem Geraschel von Kleidung auf einmal alles ruhig war. Als ich hochgehoben wurde, machte ich mir nicht die Mühe meine Augen aufzuschlagen und zu protestieren. Ich wusste, dass es Severus war und dass Protest bei ihm sowieso nichts bringen würde. Also ließ ich es geschehen und schmiegte mich einfach in seine Arme.

Leicht vibrierte seine Brust, da er sich sichtlich über mich amüsierte. „Freut mich, dass ich so unterhaltsam bin", grinste ich mit noch immer geschlossenen Lidern.

„Woher konntest du wissen, das ich ich bin?", fragte er sichtlich belustigt. „Und nicht Malfoy Senior?", vervollständigte ich den Satz. „Ganz einfach. Dein Geruch, deine Arme, dein Körper. Aber die ausschlaggebendsten Gründe sind zum einen, dass Malfoy mich nie so anfassen würde. Dafür ist er einfach zu malfoyhaft und zu sehr an dem Reinblut-Denken verhaftet. Aber auch glaube ich nicht, dass du es hinnehmen würdest, wenn ein anderer Mann mich auf Händen trägt", zählte ich auf und hatte dabei die Augen aufgeschlagen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Kurz küsste er meine Stirn ehe er erwiderte: „Stimmt. Du bist mein. Niemand soll das sehen dürfen, was ich von dir sehe." Dann setzte er mich auf seinem Bett ab und holte aus der Nachttischschublade ein kleines Kästchen heraus.

„Es ist zwar etwas gewagt und ich finde es selbst auch viel zu früh, aber wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, die Hochzeit so schnell wie nur möglich zu vollziehen", sprach er und klappte das Kästchen auf, dabei kam ein Verlobungsring zutage, der auf einem schwarzen Samtkissen gebettet war.

„Das ist ein Familienring, den nur die mächtigsten Frauen der Familie Prince getragen haben. Er fasst einige Diamanten und Smaragde und hier siehst du mein Wappen, das ich eingraviert habe. Den Ring habe ich nach meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag von meiner Mutter erhalten, damit ich es an meine Zukünftige weiterreiche. Und wenn du ihn nicht erhälst, wer denn dann?", erläuterte er ein wenig über die Geschichte des Ringes und offenbarte etwas über seine Vergangenheit. Ich freute mich deshalb sehr, da er mir bisher nicht wirklich etwas von sich und seiner unschönen Kindheit erzählt hatte.

~~

AN: Auf dem Twitter Account habe ich ein Bild hochgeladen, wie ich mir den Verlobungsring vorstelle.

~~

Dankend nickte ich und schon steckte er ihn mir an. Kurz begann der Ring zu leuchten, so als käme es direkt aus den Edelsteinen heraus, ehe er wieder normal wurde.

Schweigend musterten wir das Ganze und überlegten, was das gewesen sein mochte. Ich hatte so die Vermutung, dass dieser Ring sich seine Trägerin auswählte und nur bestimmte Frauen konnten ihn bis zum Todestag tragen, denn anders erklären, konnte ich mir dieses sonderbare Leuchten nicht. Normal war es nicht. Kein Ring begann von selbst zu leuchten.

Ich schmiegte mich in seine Arme und dachte nach. Es war wirklich kein romantischer Antrag gewesen, aber dennoch gefiel es mir. Er war immerhin Severus Snape. Gefühle zu zeigen, war ihm fremd. Also konnte ich auch mit einem eher unromantischen Antrag leben, solange er der Mann an meiner Seite wäre.


	36. Kapitel 36

Es war gar nicht so leicht, diesen Verlobungsring zu verstecken. Schließlich durfte vorerst niemand erfahren, dass ich überhaupt verlobt war, geschweige denn mit wem.

Also hatte ich mir, zwar sah es recht eigentümlich aus, ganz besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit, Handschuhe übergezogen, die den Ring verbargen.

Ich saß gerade wieder in der Bibliothek und durchforstete die neuen Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung, wie schon das ganze Wochenende über. Was ich mir erhoffte? Einen Hinweis was das für ein Wesen war, dass uns angegriffen hatte. Irgendwas. Ich konnte es bisher noch nicht einmal richtig benennen. Es war bisher nur ein ES. Was es war und woher es kam, wusste ich noch immer nicht.

Ich war bisher zu nur wenigen Schlüssen gelangt. Eine davon war, dass Severus nicht angegriffen wurde, da er Okklumentik beherrschte und seinen Geist aktiv immer schützte. Deswegen konnte dieses Ding auch von Harry Besitz ergreifen, da er zwar Okklumentik beherrschte, aber seit Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr seinen Geist schützte. Also schien es damit auch zusammen zu hängen, wie aktiv man seinen Geist verschloss.

Ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie es durch die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts kommen konnte. Schließlich war doch alles magisch gesichert und seit Voldemort nur noch mehr. Zwar vermutete ich, dass es nur eindringen konnte, wenn es in ein magisches Wesen eindrang, welches dann durch die Tore spazieren konnte und somit ES Zugang zur Schule und deren Bewohner hatte. Aber ob es wirklich so war, konnte ich noch nicht beurteilen. Dafür wusste ich noch zu wenig über dieses Ding.

Dieser schwarze Nebel war recht ungewöhnlich. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an die Dementoren, nur dass keine bedrückende Kälte aufgezogen war, sondern nur dieser schwarze Nebel, der einem jede Sicht geraubt hatte.

Ich klappte gerade das nächste Buch zu, da auch in diesem nichts stand. Leicht verzweifelt raufte ich meine braunen Locken. Wo sollte ich nach einem Anhaltspunkt suchen?

„Hey Hermine! Was ist los?", kam Neville um die Ecke und lächelte mich freundlich an. Als sein Blick jedoch auf meine Hände fiel wirkte er kurz verwirrt, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ es letztendlich dabei bleiben.

„Ach. Ich suche etwas, aber es scheint nicht hier in der Bibliothek zu sein. Selbst in der verbotenen Abteilung werde ich einfach nicht fündig", seufzte ich leidlich. Das war alles zum Haare ausreißen.

„Zwar weiß ich nicht, wonach du suchst, aber vielleicht wirst du im magischen London fündig", schlug er mir überlegend vor und ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn. „Ja. Danke, Neville", breitete sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf meinen Zügen aus. Das könnte klappen. Aber wenn dann nur in der Nockturngasse und da sollte ich wirklich nicht hin. Vielleicht könnte Severus dort mal die Läden absuchen. Ich würde ihn gleich mal fragen.

Ich sprang mit neuer Motivation aus dem Sessel, in dem ich es mir bequem gemacht hatte, stellte das Buch weg, verabschiedete mich hastig von Neville, ehe ich in die Kerker sprintete, um Severus aufzusuchen.

Als ich aber zwei Stimmen um die Ecke vernahm, blieb ich wohl weißlich stehen. Ich wollte nicht hier unten entdeckt werden. Also würde ich abwarten, bis sich die Stimmen von hier entfernt hatten.

An sich wollte ich auch gar nicht lauschen, doch die Lautstärke des Gesprächs war gar nicht zu überhören.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", erklang die eine Stimme, die sich schwer nach Malfoy anhörte, regelrecht empört. „Doch!", erklang die zweite Stimme und duldete keine Widerworte, doch Malfoy schien das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, da er die Warnung in dem Wort einfach überhörte und weiter meckerte.

„Das kann ich nicht. Sie... ich... Nein!", regte er sich auf. „Du wirst mich nie dazu bekommen."

„Draco! Dein Ton!", kam es kalt und herrisch von dem anderen, den ich jetzt auf seinen Vater schätzte. Also ein Gespräch, welches ich definitiv nicht mit anhören durfte. „Und es ist beschlossene Sache."

„Aber...", wurde Malfoy von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „Nichts aber." Dann war es auf einmal still und plötzlich stand der ältere Malfoy vor mir und musterte mich. „Lauschen gehört sich nicht, Miss Granger!", meinte er spitz und donnerte herrisch seinen Gehstock in den Boden, sodass ich bei dem Geräusch leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Dann sollte man solche Streitereien nicht in der Öffentlichkeit austragen. Und zur Not gibt es immer noch Privatsphärezauber", meinte ich achselzuckend. Nur nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Schließlich reichte es, dass er mich im Malfoy Manor schwach erlebt hatte, als ich wegen Bellatrix geschrien hatte.

Ich ging und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Verzeihen würde ich ihm nichts und dann würde ich ihm auch nicht mit geheuchelter Freundlichkeit kommen.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat ich Severus Räume, die ich leer vorfand. Ich sah mich um und fand ihn konzentriert über einen dampfenden Kessel gebeugt im Labor. Er nickte leicht als Zeichen, dass er mich wahrgenommen hatte.

Schweigend blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen und ließ ihn weiter arbeiten, da ich wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn man ihn bei der Arbeit störte. Ich war ja auch nicht anders. Also konnte ich es gut nachvollziehen.

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu mir um und lächelte leicht, als er auf mich zu kam und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er interessiert und ich fing gespielt an zu schmollen. „Braucht deine Verlobte etwa einen Grund, um dich zu sehen?" Ein leichtes Funkeln trat in seine sonst so schwarzen ausdruckslosen Augen, als er verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber ja du hast recht. Heute führt mich etwas Wichtiges zu dir." Daraufhin zog ich ihn zum Sofa und bat ihn um die Bücher aus der Nockturngasse.

„Ich werde mich mal umsehen", meinte er knapp und verwickelte mich in einen seichten Kuss. „Bald sind die Herbstferien, also kannst du auch über die Bücher in DEINER Bibliothek lesen", dabei betonte er "deiner" ganz besonders, was mich nur zufrieden lächeln ließ. An die Bibliothek hatte ich wirklich nicht mehr gedacht, da seit dem so viel geschehen war.

Aber eine Woche noch und ich würde zwei Wochen lang im Prince Manor verweilen und hätte genügend Zeit um die Bibliothek zu durchforsten.


	37. Kapitel 37

Heute war einer der wenigen Tage, an denen ich mich liebend gerne nur in mein Bett verkriechen würde. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich war einfach in einer recht melancholischen Stimmung. Selbst die Aussicht nach einem langen Schultag, in Severus Armen zu liegen, vermochte es nicht, mein Trübsal zu verscheuchen. Ich fragte mich ehrlich gesagt, weshalb ich gestern Abend nicht einfach bei Severus geblieben war.

Ich brauchte wirklich einmal Abstand von dem ganzen Mist, der momentan auf mich einprasselte. Wenn ich doch nur mit meinen Eltern nicht so auf dem Kriegsfuß stände. Jetzt könnte ich wirklich einen mütterlichen Rat und eine Umarmung von ihr gebrauchen. So wie früher. Bevor all der ganze Schlamassel mit Voldemort losging.

Ich merkte kaum, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen traten. Vehement schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Weinen würde jetzt eh nichts bringen, also wischte ich mir kurz über die Augen und machte mich immer noch betrübt fertig für den Unterricht, da ich heute mein Frühstück ausfallen lassen würde. Ich würde jetzt sicher nichts runter bekommen, nicht bei meiner Stimmung.

Auf dem Flur zum Zauberkunstunterricht fing mich Ginny ab, der sofort aufzufallen schien, in was für einer Verfassung ich war, da sie sofort fragte: „Was ist los?" Dabei zog sie mich in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Ach, mir wächst das alles momentan ein wenig über den Kopf. Der Streit mit meinen Eltern. Die Trennung mit Ron. Severus. Die Bedrohung. Der Streit mit Harry. Die Prophezeiung. Die Verlobung. Einfach alles wir mir zu viel", meinte ich betrübt an ihre Schulter gelehnt.

Sie strich ein paar Mal über meinen Rücken, ehe sie begann, mit beruhigender Stimme zu sprechen: „Es wird schon wieder alles besser werden. Du wirst sehen. Und wegen deiner Eltern. Willst du nicht noch mal zu ihnen gehen? Vielleicht würde ein Gespräch helfen um die Streitigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen."

Stumm nickte ich nur und genoss die Nähe zu meiner Freundin. Es tat gut, wenigstens mit einer Person über alles reden zu können. Schon früh hatte ich gelernt, dass es nie gut war, alles in sich reinzufressen.

„Sollen wir mit McGonagall sprechen, ob sie dich heute vom Unterricht befreit und du zu deinen Eltern gehen kannst?", fragte sie beruhigend mit sanfter Stimme und erinnerte überhaupt nicht an den roten Wirbelwind, der sie so oft war.

Ich fragte mich, ob es eine gute Idee wäre einfach aufzukreuzen und mit ihnen zu reden. Schließlich hatten sie mir bei meinem letzten Besuch deutlich gesagt, was sie von mir hielten. Und auch ihr Geschenk zu meinem Geburtstag zeugte nicht davon, dass sie noch etwas mit mir, ihrer einzigen Tochter, zutun haben wollten. Aber wenn ich es nicht versuchen würde, würde unser Streit ewig andauern und das wollte ich nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo ich sie doch so sehr gebrauchen konnte.

Also entschied ich mich schließlich doch dafür und nickte erneut an ihre Schulter. Daraufhin zog sie mich vom Zauberkunstklassenzimmer weg und führte mich direkt zum Adler, der das Büro der Direktoren seit Ewigkeiten beschützte.

Bevor wir anklopfen konnten, schwang die Tür schon auf und die ältliche Dame schaute von einigen Unterlagen auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch auf.

„Miss Weasley? Miss Granger? Müssten sie beide jetzt nicht im Unterricht sitzen?", begrüßte sie uns irritiert, aber deutete gleichzeitig auf zwei Stühle, auf die wir uns setzten, da sie scheinbar instinktiv spürte, dass wir nicht einfach so hier waren.

Ich überließ es Ginny zu erklären, was ich wollte, da ich mich in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage fühlte, zu sprechen, ohne meiner leicht depressiven Stimmung zu verfallen.

„Natürlich dürfen sie zu ihren Eltern gehen, aber ich muss ihnen um ihrer Sicherheit willen, einen Lehrer an die Hand geben. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen ist dies unabdingbar", richtete sie ihr Wort an mich, wobei sie mir nach ihrer Zusage direkt einen Magenschwinger verpasste.

„Wer?", hauchte ich tonlos. Betrübt sah sie in meine Augen. „Leider kann ich in solchen Zeiten nicht die Schule verlassen." Ihr Blick ruckte kurz zu den Bildern über der Tür und ich vermutete, dass sie zu Dumbledore sah, da er in meinem sechsten Jahr sehr oft die Schule verließ und ungeschützt gelassen hatte.

„Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick und Professor Hagrid könnten heute freigestellt werden, da diese drei heute nur ein oder zwei Stunden haben, die auf die Schnelle vertreten werden könnten", zählte sie mir die Alternativen auf.

Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Gespräch nicht so gern mit Severus an meiner Seite machen, doch er war die beste Variante. Hagrid war ein Halbriese und naja Flitwick war klein. Die beiden würden in der reinen Muggelgegend, in der meine Eltern lebten, schon sehr extrem auffallen.

„Dann Professor Snape, wenn er damit einverstanden ist", entschied ich mich dann letztendlich, was mir von ihr eine gerunzelte Stirn einhandelte. Kein Wunder. Ich entschied mich freiwillig für Severus. Das war schon etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht sogar sehr kurios. Aber lieber er, mein Verlobter, der sich auch etwas in der Muggelwelt anpassen konnte, als meine anderen beiden Lehrer, die einfach zu sehr auffallen würden.

Sie richtete ihr Wort an Dumbledores Portrait, als sie nach Severus rufen ließ, der daraufhin auch schon aus seinem Rahmen verschwand um ihn zu suchen.

Schweigend wartete ich auf ihn, während sich Ginny auf zum Unterricht machte, nachdem McGonagall sie mahnend angesehen hatte.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich zu meinen Eltern sagen sollte und wie ich das wieder kitten könnte. Nur ich wusste, das Ginny Recht hatte. Ich musste es irgendwie schaffen. Auch wenn ich schon lange kein kleines Kind mehr war, brauchte ich meine Eltern. Ich würde ihnen alles verzeihen, einfach weil sie meine einzigen Eltern waren. Ohne sie wäre ich nicht die, die ich heute bin. Also würde ich es ihnen auch nicht übel nehmen, dass sie mich momentan mit Missachtung straften.


	38. Kapitel 38

**_Severus Sicht:_**

Am Morgen nach Hermines Bitte, war ich recht früh aufgestanden. Sogar früher als sonst. Ich hegte die selben Befürchtungen wie sie, weshalb ich auch so schnell wie nur irgend möglich mich auf den Weg in die Nockturngasse machte.

Ein echt zwielichtiger Ort, an dem ich mich aber nicht wirklich heimisch fühlte, auch wenn mir so manch einer nachsagte, dass hier wäre mein zweites Zuhause, nach den Kerkern in Hogwarts. Alles Banausen. An so einem Ort hielt ich mich nicht gerne auf. Allein schon der Gestank, der hier vorherrschte und die Luft verpestete, ekelte mich an. Das jahrelange Brauen von den verschiedensten Tränken hatte meine Nase umso empfindlicher werden lassen, sodass ich nun meine Nase angewidert rümpfte.

Aber da ich um die Dringlichkeit der Informationen wusste, nahm ich es auf mich, auch wenn ich mir selbst leid tat.

Was man nicht alles tat, um die Welt zu retten, seufzte ich leidlich, als ich mit meiner dunklen Gestalt um eine Ecke bog. Eine Ehe hatte ich mir nicht mehr vorgestellt. Nicht in meinem Alter, aber nun gut. Es hätte mich schlimmer treffen können. Hermine ist immerhin eine tolle Frau, die ich schon seit einigen Jahren begehrte. Länger als mir wahrscheinlich gut tat. Gut. Ja. Ich hatte allen vorgauckeln müssen, ich wäre noch immer in Lily verliebt, doch Hermine hatte mir den Verlust genommen und die Augen geöffnet. Es war befreiend gewesen, endlich von Lily wegzukommen und nun hatte ich Hermine, meine zukünftige Frau.

Ich musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, da ich als Professor Snape nie und nimmer in der Öffentlichkeit lächelte.

Ich betrat einen muffigen und schon recht herunter gekommenen Buchladen an dessen Verkaufstresen ein alter Greiß stand, der schon so aussah, als würde er nicht mehr lange auf dieser Welt wandeln.

„Ah, Mr. Snape. Was kann ich ihnen heute Gutes tun?", krächzte der Verkäufer zu mir hin, als er meiner Ansichtig wurde. „Nichts", brummte ich nur schlecht gelaunt vor mich hin. Wie sehr ich es doch hasste, wenn mir Leute mit vorgeheuchelter Freundlichkeit entgegenkamen, nur weil sie Angst hatten, bei einem falschen Wort direkt ins Jenseits befördert zu werden.

Ich begann meine Suche im hinteren Teil der Buchhandlung und ignorierte den interessierten und schon viel zu aufdringlichen Blick des Verkäufers.

Nach einigen Büchern hatte ich eine Kleinigkeit gefunden, die vielversprechend klang.

"Wesen der Dunkelheit und deren Ursprünge"

Ich blätterte im Verzeichnis nach dem Stichworten "schwarzer Nebel" und "Geistmagie" und stieß auf einen interessanten Abschnitt über Dementoren und was das Ministerium mit ihnen zu tun hat. Zwar waren Dementoren nicht so ganz wie dieses Wesen, was uns angegriffen hatte, da sie lediglich über die Geistmagie kommunizierten und mit ihrem Gegenüber nur im Kopf des jenigen sprachen. Sie drangen, soweit ich es bisher erlebt hatte nicht in die Köpfe und Körper ein und kontrollierten sie so, als wären die besetzten Körper ihre eigenen.

Ich würde mir das Buch aber dennoch kaufen und es wohl in Hogwarts weiter untersuchen, da ich nach einem kurzem Blick auf die Uhr erkannte, dass der Unterricht bald anfangen würde und ich wieder den minderbemittelten, ach was sage ich, schon fast grenzdebilen Wesen etwas vermitteln musste, was schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, da so gut wie niemand, Hermine ausgeschlossen, überhaupt etwas in meinem Unterricht zu verstehen schien.

Ich machte mich, nachdem ich dieses stickige Geschäft verlassen hatte, zügigen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Apparierplatz, da ich nicht länger hier verweilen wollte, als nötig. Der Gestank war bestialisch und die Kreaturen, die hier herumschlichen, waren einfach abgrundtief hässlich, dass sogar ich, der nicht wirklich wie ein Adonis aussah, nur von ihnen Abstand halten wollte.

Als ich meine Räume betrat, um das Buch gut zu deponieren, bevor ich mich für die ersten beiden Stunden bei einer vierten Klasse aufmachen wollte, die glücklicherweise auch meine einzigen Stunden heute waren, hielt eine Überraschung der besonderen Art Einzug in mein privates Reich.

Ich schätzte es zwar nicht, aber ich hatte es ihm nur in Notfällen erlaubt, in diesem Rahmen zu erscheinen und da er hier war, musste eben so ein Notfall sein.

 ** _Hermines Sicht:_**

Als die Tür aufschlug und er in düsterer Gestalt herein kam, musterte er mich kurz, ehe er sich zu McGonagall wandt und mit ihr einige Worte wechselte, die ich nicht verfolgte, da ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Erst als Severus sich mir zuwandte und zunickte, erhob ich mich aus meiner sitzenden Starre. Also würde ich wirklich gleich meinen Eltern gegenübertreten. Ich würde es schaffen. Ich musste es schaffen. Einfach des Frieden willens. Wir waren schließlich noch immer eine Familie und hieß es nicht immer, dass eine Familie immer für einander da wäre und auf sich Acht gäbe auch in schwierigen Zeiten?

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her. Ich in meinen Gedanken gefangen und er mir meinen Freiraum lassend. Dafür war ich ihm unendlich dankbar. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Die Schüler, die verschlafen hatten, wichen bei seinem Anblick furchtsam zurück und hofften, keinen Ärger zu bekommen, wobei sie mir immer wieder mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, aber da sie nicht genau wussten, wieso ich mit ihm unterwegs war, hüteten sie sich davor etwas zu sagen.

Nachdem wir die Grenzen hinter uns gelassen hatten, hielt ich ihm einen Arm hin, um ihn per Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren, da er nicht wusste wo es hin ging.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ergriff er meinen Arm und schon standen wir vor einem noblen Einfamilienhaus, das nur von Reichtum zeugte. So waren meine Eltern schon immer gewesen. Dadurch das sie Zahnärzte waren hatten sie mehr als genügend Geld, welches sie in Immnobilien angelegt hatten. An sich eine wirklich gute Investition.

~~

AN: Auf meinem Twitter Info-Account findet ihr ein Bild von dem Haus der Grangers, wie ich es mir jetzt nach dem Krieg vorstelle.

~~

Ich wollte wortlos auf das Haus zu gehen, doch Severus hielt mich am Arm zurück, sodass ich gezwungen war, zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mich und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Kurz genoss ich diese Berühung und schloss die Augen, ehe ich ihn wieder ansah. „Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen. Auch wenn sie nicht die weltbesten Eltern sind und mich dafür hassen, dass ich ihnen die Erinnerung an mich genommen habe, sind sie immer noch meine Familie. Ich brauche sie jetzt mehr den je. Du weißt am besten, in welchem Doxy-Mist wir feststecken und da brauche ich sie einfach", erklärte ich ihm meine Beweggründe. Ich wusste selbst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, da sie manchmal sehr sturr sein konnten - das hatte ich eindeutig von ihnen geerbt - aber ich würde es schon irgendwie wieder hinbiegen. Diesmal würde ich mich nicht gekränkt zurückziehen. Nicht wie vor einigen Monaten.


	39. Kapitel 39

Er nickte bestätigend und gab mir einen sanften Kuss, der mich etwas beruhigte und mir Mut gab. Er wäre an meiner Seite, egal wie es verlaufen würde. Das gab mir die nötige Kraft und ich lächelte leicht. „Danke", flüsterte ich und straffte meine Schultern, ehe ich mich von ihm losmachte und die Klingel betätigte.

Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Was wenn sie mich nicht sehen wollten? Nach unserem letzten Gespräch schon fast verständlich. Sie hatten mir deutlich gesagt, was sie von mir hielten.

Als mein Vater die Tür öffnete, blickte er erst ungläubig und dann leicht grimmig zu mir. „Dad!", kam es zögerlich von mir. „Was willst du hier? Und wer ist der Mann hinter dir?", sprach er noch leicht zornig, dabei zuckte sein Blick kurz zu meinem Verlobten, der etwas Abstand zu mir hielt und sich wie eine schwarze Wand hinter mir postiert hatte, um nach etwaigen Gefahren Ausschau zu halten.

„Ich möchte mit euch reden. Und das ist mein Professor. Er musste mitkommen, damit ich die Schule verlassen durfte", erklärte ich und setzte einen flehenden Blick ein, damit ich reinkommen durfte.

Er brummte nur kurz und hielt die Tür auf, sodass wir eintreten konnten. Die Stimmung war sehr drückend, als wir ins Wohnzimmer gingen und uns auf die Couch setzten.

Meine Mutter betrat ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben meinem Vater nieder, während Severus an der Wand angelehnt wartete. Beinahe schien es so, als würde er mit eben dieser verschmelzen wollen, so reglos wie er dort verharrte. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht einzumischen hatte, da es ein Familiengespräch war.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, dass uns unsere eigene Tochter mal hier besucht?", kam es von meiner Mutter und die Ironie perlte förmlich daraus hervor.

Ich schluckte und begann. „Ich weiß, ihr seid noch immer wütend und ich weiß auch, dass wir nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander hatten, schon bevor das alles mit Voldemort anfing, aber dennoch seid ihr meine Eltern."

Beide schwiegen nur und sahen mich emotionslos an. Sie ließen nicht in sich lesen und so wusste ich nicht genau, wie sie reagieren würden.

„Es ist wirklich vieles schief gelaufen, aber versteht ihr nicht, dass ich euch nur in Sicherheit bringen wollte? Ich bin mir im Klaren, ich hätte mit euch sprechen sollen, doch mir lief damals die Zeit davon. Ich wollte euch, auch wenn wir uns nicht immer verstehen, nicht verlieren. Ihr seid mir wichtig. Und jetzt brauche ich euch. Mehr den je." Zum Ende hin brach meine Stimme, da mich die Verzweiflung packte, als ich wieder an die Nacht meines Geburtstages dachte und die ganzen Ereignisse, die darauf folgten.

Mein Vater brumnte nur widerwillig, während meine Mutter zuerst ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Hermine! Du bist unsere Tochter. Deshalb lieben wir dich. Aber das, was du eigenmächtig getan hast, war unverzeihlich. Einem Menschen die Erinnerung zu nehmen, geht entschieden zu weit. Du kannst nicht von uns verlangen, dass wir so tun, als sei nie etwas geschehen."

Betrübt nickte ich nur. Ich wusste, dass ich Mist gebaut hatte, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Ich hatte nur gehandelt. „Ich weiß. Ich will nur eure Vergebung. Ich will einen Neuanfang. Ich hatte Zeit. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich euch immer noch brauche. Ich kann euch nicht ignorieren. Ihr seid meine Eltern."

Mein Vater schwieg vehement. Nur meine Mutter schien noch ihrer Sprache mächtig. „Wir werden sehen. Irgendwann vielleicht." Stille senkte sich über den Raum, da keiner mehr so genau wusste, was wir noch sagen sollten.

„Mr. ...?", brach mein Vater die Stille. „Mr. Snape", stellte Severus sich vor und regte sich aus seiner Starre. Man hätte beinahe seine Anwesenheit vergessen können, so still wie er dort gestanden hatte.

„Mr. Snape. Was meinte sie mit "Mehr den je."?", richtete er sein Wort an ihn und klang wie ein Geschäftsmann. „Das, Mr. Granger, sollte ihre Tochter ihnen erzählen", meinte er abweisend und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Er würde sich raushalten. Auf eine Art und Weise war ich froh, dass er sich raushalten wollte, doch auf der anderen Seite, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, er hätte es ihm erklärt, denn ich wusste nicht im Geringsten, wie ich es ihnen erklären sollte, was wieder einmal Einzug hielt.

„Ich frage aber nicht meine Tochter, sondern sie. Sie sind hier eine erwachsene Autoritätsperson. Und sie scheinen genau zu wissen, worum es geht", lies mein Vater sich nicht davon abbringen und forderte vehement Antworten von Severus, der noch grimmiger wirkte.

Kurz sah er zu mir und unsere Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. Leidlich seufzte ich und nickte ihm zu, sodass er ihnen zumindest einen Teil der ganzen Probleme erklären würde. Alles wäre für den Anfang zu viel des Guten. Schließlich konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir gutheißen würden.

Er erzählte von der Nacht, in der wir angegriffen wurden und von den einhergehenden Problemen. Unsere Beziehung sowie die Verlobung ließ er bei seiner Erzählung wohlweißlich aus.

„Und deswegen brauche ich euch. Mum. Dad. Ich habe Angst. Und ich will nicht, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen, wenn die nächste Hölle über uns einbricht. Ich bin in erneuter Gefahr und könnte sterben. Zwar könnte ich genau wie beim letzten Mal einfach eure Erinnerungen an mich löschen und euch fortschicken, aber das hat erst zu unserem Streit geführt. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich will nicht den selben Fehler ein zweites Mal begehen", flehte ich beide an, mich nicht wieder wegzuschicken.

Das Kind in mir wollte einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden, was ich schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr von ihnen bekam. Diese familiäre Geborgenheit konnte mir selbst Severus nicht geben. Nafürlich liebte ich seine Umarmungen ebenfalls, aber dennoch war es nicht das gleiche wie eine tröstende Umarmung meiner Mutter.

Ich hatte nicht gemerkt wie mir die Tränen gekommen waren. Erst als Severus sich von der Wand abstieß und mir mit seinem Zauberstab ein Taschentuch herbeizauberte, realisierte ich es. „Danke", nuschelte ich und nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder schweigsam wie eh und je zurück an die Wand stellte. Ich konnte aber in seinem Blick erkennen, dass er mich gerne in den Arm genommen hätte, um mich zu trösten. Nur konnte er schlecht seine Tarnung deshalb aufgeben.

„Wie schon gesagt, wir werden sehen. Vielleicht können wir eines Tages darüber hinwegsehen. Zumindest siehst du ein, dass du ein Fehler begangen hast. Das ist schon mal ein Anfang", sagte meine Mutter unberührt von meinen Tränen. Sie konnte es noch nie leiden, wenn ich weinte. Sie sah es als Schwäche an, Gefühle zu zeigen.

Ich erhob mich, da ich wusste, dass ich vorerst nichts mehr tun könnte. Ich würde ihnen Zeit zum Nachdenken geben, denn nur die Zeit würde die Wunden heilen und unsere mehr als zerrüttete Familie wieder reparieren können.

„Ich werde mich wieder aufmachen", erklärte ich, woraufhin sie nickten und mir schweigend bis zur Tür folgten.

Severus bot mir seinen Arm an und ich hakte mich unter. Scheinbar wollte er uns zurück apparieren und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Meine Gefühle waren zu aufgewühlt, als dass ich genügend Kraft gehabt hätte oder geschweige denn genügend Konzentration aufbringen hätte können, für eine Seit-an-Seit Apparation.

Das letzte was ich sah, ehe wir verschwanden war, wie meine Eltern sich verwirrte Blicke über unsere Vertrautheit zuwarfen. Ob sie etwas ahnten?


	40. Kapitel 40

Anstatt das wir wieder in Hogwarts auftauchten, kamen wir direkt in der Eingangshalle vom Prince Manor an. Vielleicht wollte er selbst auch noch nicht direkt zurückkehren. Verständlich, da wir dann uns wieder verstellen würden müssen.

Schweigend gingen wir in den gemütlichen Salon vom letzten Mal und machten es uns auf dem Sofa bequem. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss und hing meinen Gedanken nach, während er mir beruhigend durch die Haare strich.

„Was plagt dich?", fragte er in die Stille, die eingekehrt war. „Alles. Ich bin erst aus einem Krieg gekommen, nur um nun schon wieder einen miterleben zu müssen."

Darauf erwiderte er nichts. Er ergriff meine Hand mit dem Verlobungsring und fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber. „Irgendwann werden wir hier sitzen und es wird uns nichts mehr bedrohen. Irgendwann wird das Leben einfacher werden", meinte er sinnierend und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Ring.

Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, ehe wir wieder aufbrachen. Und tatsächlich war es schon früher Abend, als wir wieder im Schloss ankamen.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm mit einem Kuss und machte mich auf den Weg, Ginny zu suchen, da ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass sie wissen wollte, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war.

Und dem war auch so, da sie, nachdem ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, aufsprang und mich sofort mit sich in den Schlafsaal zerrte, der leer war, da es noch nicht so spät war, als dass sich die Mädchen zurückgezogen hätten.

Haarklein erzählte ich ihr von dem Treffen. Es tat mir gut, ihr von allem zu erzählen und mir den Ballast von den Schultern zu reden. Ich war froh, dass ich sie hatte. Der Krieg hatte uns zu wirklichen Freunden gemacht und jetzt konnte ich es mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie als meine Freundin zu sein. Sie hatte mir, ganz besonders nach dem Krieg ein offenes Ohr geschenkt, als ich den großen Streit mit meinen Eltern hatte. Ron war... Nunja... Ron halt. Er hat sich nicht groß dafür interessiert.

Nach einigen Stunden des Redens sind wir schlafen gegangen. Wieso ich nicht zu Severus ging? Weil ich ab und an auch mal im Schlafsaal schlief, damit es nicht all zu sehr auffiel, dass ich was mit einem Lehrer hatte.

oOoOoOo

Die letzte Woche vor den Ferien war sehr anstrengend. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Lehrer extra nochmal viel Stoff durchkriegen wollten, ehe wir zwei Wochen unterrichtsfrei hätten.

Aber nun war ich doch recht froh, endlich mal ein wenig Freiraum zu bekommen und am meisten freute ich mich auf die Zeit im Manor mit Severus, wenn ich nicht mehr so tun müsste, als würde ich ihn hassen.

Der letzte Schultag war jetzt vorbei und ich sprintete mit einer gewissen Vorfreude hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um das nötigste in meinen Koffer zu tun und dann zum Manor zu apparieren. Ich hatte mit ihm ausgemacht, dass wir getrennt reisen würden, um unseren Abgang weniger auffällig zu gestalten.

Ich hatte mich von Ginny verabschiedet, die in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Aus sicherer Quelle wusste ich, dass Harry und Ron zum Grimmauld Place gingen. Ein Ort, den ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell von innen sehen würde, da dies nun nicht mehr mein Zuhause war.

Nun stand ich mit meinem Koffer in der Hand, im Foyer des Herrenhauses. Ich wirkte recht verloren in diesem Anwesen, was aber schlichtweg kein Wunder war, da ich mich hier nicht auskannte und allein das Foyer größer war, als mein Zimmer im Elternhaus.

Lange musste ich aber nicht warten, da Severus geräuschlos neben mir auftauchte und mich von oben herab angrinste.

„Komm, ich zeige dir deine Räume, in die du dich zurückziehen kannst", sprach er und hielt auf eine Treppe zu, die ins erste Stockwerk führte.

Auch wenn ich es toll fand, dass ich hier eigene Räume hätte, würde ich dennoch den größten Teil bei ihm sein, denn wann bot sich schon mal die Gelegenheit mit ihm zwei Wochen ungestört zu sein, ohne dass irgendwelche Schüler oder Lehrer uns von einander trennten?

oOoOoOo

Ich hatte es mir gerade mit ihm im Salon gemütlich gemacht, als er begann zu sprechen.

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir morgen einen kleinen Ausflug machen, dann zeige ich dir etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit", sagte er in die Stille und sah mir in die Augen, die sich vor Überraschung weiteten. Er wollte mir etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählen?

Ich begann zu lächeln. „Wenn du es mir erzählen willst, dann ja", erklärte ich ihm, dass er sich dazu nicht zwingen müsse, denn auch wenn seine Vergangenheit ein Teil von ihm war, konnte ich auch damit leben, wenn er mir nicht alles erzählte.

„Ich muss gleich noch einmal kurz weg. Wird nicht lange dauern. Du kannst dich, wenn du willst, in der Bibliothek hier ein wenig umsehen", sprach er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Zwar packte mich die Neugierde, doch ich wusste auch, wenn es für mich relevant wäre zu erfahren, würde er es mir sagen, also hielt ich mich zurück.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss und er begann mir den Kopf zu massieren, was mich genüsslich die Augen schließen ließ. Bei diesen geschickten Fingern konnte man glatt alle Probleme vergessen.

Als er plötzlich aufhörte gab ich einen empörten Laut von mir, was ihn verhalten lachen ließ. Wie ich es liebte ihn lachen zu hören. Das tat er viel zu selten. Aber deswegen war es wirklich etwas besonderes und ich fand es toll, dass ich immer öfters in den Genuss davon kam.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich müsse nochmal los", meinte er und stand auf. Dabei glitt mein Kopf von seinem Schoß und plumpste etwas unsanft zurück auf die Couch.

„Ich bin bald zurück", gab er mir noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand. Noch etwas perplex ob seines schnellen Aufbruchs, blieb ich noch eine Weile liegen, ehe ich mich langsam erhob.

Dann würde ich seinen Ratschlag annehmen und mir mal die Bibliothek unter die Lupe nehmen.


	41. Kapitel 41

Es erstaunte mich erneut, wie viele Bücher er hier angehäuft hatte. Die Hogwarts-Bibliothek war dagegen ein Witz.

Ich überlegte, was ich mir zu lesen nehmen sollte, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich hier auch nach Lösungsansätzen für unser Problem mit dem neuen Wesen suchen könnte.

Gesagt, getan. Ich begann in die hinteren Ecken vorzudringen, da ich durch Severus' Beschriftungen erkannte, dass hier die schwarzmagischen Bücher standen. Und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass ich nur dort, wenn überhaupt, etwas finden könnte.

Ein ums andere Buch griff ich mir und durchforstete es nach etwas Brauchbarem, doch mit jedem Buch, welches ich wieder zurückstellte, wurde ich immer demotivierter.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, schien ich etwas gefunden zu haben. Es handelte von der Gefangenschaft dunkler Zauberer.

Ich begann, einen vielversprechenden Abschnitt zu lesen.

"Seit Anbeginn der Zeit gibt es das Licht. Aber auch das Gegenstück. Die Dunkelheit.

Demnach kämpften das Licht und die Dunkelheit schon immer gegen einander.

Einst gab es Zauberer, die so dunkel und mächtig waren, dass sie beinahe die Welt mit all ihrem Licht verschlungen hätten. Sie konnten die schwersten schwarzmagischen Flüche und dies stablos. Sie tauchten aus dem Nichts aus und sie waren für Normalsterbliche unbezwingbar.

Nur ein Bund aus einigen Kriegern des Lichtes schaffte es, die Zauberer zu bändigen und sie wegzusperren. An einen Ort, an dem laut Legenden, die Finsternis herrscht. Kein Entkommen für all das Böse.

Wächter behüten diesen Ort und niemand weiß, wo dieser Ort sich befindet, oder ob er noch existiert. Man weiß nur, dass, sollte es den Zauberern gelingen zu entkommen, eine Welle der Düsternis über die Welt heren brechen wird, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt."

Sprachlos hielt ich dieses Buch in der Hand. Von dieser Geschichte hatte ich noch nie gehört. Scheinbar wurde das alles sehr gut unter Verschluss gehalten, dass niemand darüber Bescheid wusste.

Dunkle Zauberer. Mächtig. Wächter. Gefangenschaft.

Sofort drängten sich mir Fragen auf, wo dieser mysteriöse Ort war und ob dieses Wesen ein ehemaliger Zauberer war, der aus diesem Gefängnis der Uhrzeit entflohen war.

Grübelnd saß ich auf dem Sofa und vergaß die Zeit vollkommen.

Irgendwann schreckte ich hoch. Warum auch immer. Scheinbar war ich eingeschlafen, da das Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden lag und offensichtlich herunter gerutsch war.

Mit einem Tempus Zauber ließ ich mir die Zeit anzeigen und erschrack, da es doch später war als gedacht.

Solangsam drängte sich die Müdigkeit in den Hintergrund und Sorge machte sich breit, da Severus scheinbar noch nicht wieder zurück war, obwohl er behauptet hatte, er bräuchte nicht lange.

Ich setzte mich in seinem kleinen Salon, der direkt an sein Schlafzimmer grenzte und wartete auf seiner Couch auf ihn.

Nach über einer Stunde kam er dann endlich zurück und ohne ein Wort fiel ich ihn um den Hals. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass dieses Wesen wieder aufgetaucht war.

„War nicht meine Schuld, dass ich länger weg war als beabsichtigt. Ein gewisser blonder Pfau war der Meinung, mich mit seinen Problemchen zu behelligen", murrte er missgestimmt und küsste mich kurz, ehe er mich leicht von sich schob.

„Komm. Leg dich schlafen. Es ist spät", sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Es erleichterte mich ungemein, dass der ältere Malfoy Schuld an seiner Verspätung war.

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte ich ihm von dem Buch, welches ich gestern entdeckt hatte. Grübelnd las er sich den Abschnitt durch und verschwand dann ohne ein Wort. Perplex starrte ich ihm hinter her.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem weiterem Buch wieder und setzte sich wieder. Während er las, schwieg ich und ließ ihn machen. Er würde es mir schon noch zeigen. Da war ich mir sicher.

Auffordernd schob er es mir entgegen und ich begann, den Abschnitt, den er mit zeigte, zu lesen.

"Dementoren! Woher kommen sie? Um diese mysteriösen Wesen, die seit Ewigkeiten das Gefängnis Askaban bewachen und Hand in Hand mit dem Ministerium arbeiten, ranken sich viele dunkle Mythen, doch keiner kann sagen, woher sie genau kommen.

Manche behaupten, das Ministerium hätte mit experimentellen Zaubern, die tiefst schwarze Magie beinhaltet, diese schwarzen Kreaturen erschaffen. Wiederum andere glauben an einen mysteriösen Ort, der vom Ministerium kontrolliert wird und wo diese kontrolliert gezüchtet werden.

Was wahr ist oder ob davon überhaupt etwas stimmt, lässt sich nicht aufdecken. Zu lange schon existieren diese Wesen, die einem die Seele aussaugen wollen.

Man weiß nur, dass das Ministerium tiefer drin steckt, als sie einem weiß machen wollen. Sie sind darin verwickelt. Der Beweis liegt direkt vor uns.

Wieso sollten Dementoren sonst dem Ministerium unterstehen, wo sie doch keinen Meister haben und sich nichts vorschreiben lassen? Nur das Ministerium scheint in der Lage zu sein, den Dementoren etwas vorzuschreiben."

„Also muss das Ministerium etwas besitzen, was die Dementoren dazu bewegt, ihnen zu gehorchen. Vielleicht sind sie in der Lage, diese zu züchten oder wie immer Dementoren auch entstehen und dieses etwas muss im Ministerium sein, da nachdem Voldemort die Macht im Ministerium erlangt hatte, sie auf einmal ihm gehorchten. Und jetzt unterstehen sie wieder dem Ministerium", überlegte ich laut, woraufhin er bedächtig nickte. Er schien zu den selben Schlüssen gekommen zu sein.

„Aber wieso zeigst du mir das?", fragte ich ihn. Er legte beide Bücher nebeneinander und deutete auf zwei Stellen. „Mysteriöser Ort", nuschelte ich, während ich es las, und auf einmal machte es Klick.

„Ja. Du scheinst es zu verstehen. Diese dunklen Zauberer, die verbannt wurden, wurden irgendwie an diesem mysteriösem Ort in Dementoren verwandelt. Und wenn ich jetzt vermuten müsste, läge es Nahe, dass dieses Wesen einmal eines dieser dunklen Zauberer war, der aber zum Dementor wurde oder eher nur halb, da es scheinbar noch magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Also ist es kein Dementor, zumindest nicht im vollem Umfang", brachte er mir Nahe und ich nickte verstehend.

Das ergab alles Sinn. Einzeln konnte man es nicht verstehen, aber wenn man es zusammen fügte, passte es ins große Ganze.

Wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, waren wir in riesiger Gefahr und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass das Ministerium richtig viel Dreck am Stecken hatte, wenn es ihnen möglich war, aus den damals verbannten Zauberern Dementoren zu erschaffen.

Nur ich fragte mich, wie es möglich war, dass dieses Wesen nur zur Hälfte verwandelt wurde und scheinbar aus seinem Gefängnis ausbrechen hatte können. Und wo war dieses Gefängnis, wenn es offensichtlich etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte?


	42. Kapitel 42

Wir hingen unseren Gedanken nach, bis er sich auf einmal regte und aufstand. Fragend blickte ich ihn an, als er mir auffordernd seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Wirst du gleich sehen. Ich möchte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Du sollst auch etwas genießen in diesen Ferien und nicht nur grübeln", sprach er lächelnd und ich ergriff seufzend seine ausgestreckte Hand. Würde mir ja eh nichts anderes übrig bleiben.

Als ich seine Hand berührte, spürte ich direkt den Sog der Apparation. Im nächsten Moment standen wir vor einem recht unscheinbar wirkendem Haus, das recht unbewohnt wirkte.

„Wo sind wir Severus?"

„Das ist der Ort, an dem ich früher gewohnt habe. Dieses Haus gehörte meinem Vater. Tobias Snape. Nach seinem Tod ging es an mich über", erklärte er kurz und ich konnte die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Komm rein. Hier draußen ist es ein wenig ungemütlich", sprach er und trat durch die schlichte Holztür.

Für mich war dies ein riesen Vertrauensbeweis. Er wollte mit mir über seine recht unglückliche Kindheit sprechen, über die er sonst so eisern schwieg.

Das Innere war schlicht. Es wirkte alt und die dunklen Farben machten es auch nicht gerade besser. Es war nicht riesig und ich konnte verstehen, dass er das Manor dem hier vorzog.

Er führte mich zu einem Sofa und ließ sich selbst darauf sinken, ehe er ein Glas und eine durchsichtige Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit zu sich schweben ließ.

Ich ließ mich neben ihn sinken und wartete schweigend darauf, dass er beginnen würde. Ich wollte ihn nicht drängen. Es fiel ihm schon scheinbar schwer genug, überhaupt davon zu reden.

„Wie gesagt, hier bin ich aufgewachsen. In Cokeworth. Eine Stadt, die ich schon mein Leben lang verfluche. Alles hier verfluche ich. Spinner's End war nie das Zuhause, was ich gerne hatte. Erst nachdem ich in Hogwarts ankam, änderte sich dies", begann er zu erzählen und schwenkte gedankenverloren sein Glas im Kreis, sodass die Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappte.

„Du weißt sicher durch Potter, dass ich damals mit Lily und den - wie sie sich damals selbst genannt hatten - Rumtreibern in Hogwarts in die selbe Klasse ging. Nur sehr wenige wissen aber von der Freundschaft zwischen Lily und mir. Wir waren Nachbarn. Sie hat es mir hier einigermaßen erträglich gemacht. Wenn ich wieder mit meinem Vater zusammen geriet, hat sie mich nachher wieder aufgebaut", sprach er nun von Lily und ein wenig zog sich mein Magen dabei zusammen, da ich erkannte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet haben muss.

Obwohl es mir nicht gefiel, wie er von ihr sprach, sagte ich nichts. Ich schwieg. Er schien sich mir einmal zu öffnen. Da wollte ich es nicht unterbrechen, in dem ich jetzt die Eifersuchtsschiene fuhr, die nun unbegründet war, da - so makaber es auch klang - Lily tot und er jetzt mit mir verlobt war.

„Es war nicht einfach, in diese Familie geboren zu werden. Nachdem meine Mutter meinen Vater ehelichte, wurde sie aus unserer Familie verstoßen, da sie als Reinblüterin einen Muggel heiratete. Es war nicht einfach. Mein Vater war kein guter Mensch. Das hat er aber erst nach der Hochzeit durchblicken lassen. Nachdem ich alt genug war, hat meine Mutter sich immer an meiner Schulter ausgeweint. Sie hatte niemanden außer mich, ihren halbblütigen Sohn. Er hat sie geschlagen und missbraucht. Er war ein Säufer. Durch so einen Missbrauch bin ich überhaupt erst entstanden. Auch wenn sie wusste, was für ein Mensch mein Vater war, schaffte sie es nie, ihn aus freien Stücken zu verlassen, da sie nicht wusste, wohin. Sie hatte nur mich und niemand aus meiner Familie wollte mich, den Sohn eines Muggels und einer Verstoßenen haben. Also blieb sie. Und ich war froh, Lily meine Freundin nennen zu können."

Er wirkte traurig. So als bereue er etwas, was geschehen war. Nur was, konnte ich nicht benennen.

„Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, trennten sich unsere Wege ein wenig, da sie nach Gryffindor kam und ich nach Slytherin. Also war es schon klar, dass wir nicht zusammen passen würden. Das sagte mir auch Lucius, mit dem ich mich durch unsere unfreiwillige Verwandtschaft anfreundete. Direkt in meinem ersten Jahr war das. Es war schon sehr ungewöhnlich, da er als damaliger Siebtklässler mit mir, einem Erstklässler, befreundet war. Er sprach eine Wahrheit nach der Nächsten aus. Und nach meinem Ausrutscher Lily gegenüber erkannte ich es selbst auch, obwohl ich mir immer etwas anderes vorgemacht hatte. Ich lief über zum dunklen Lord und ließ mich zeichnen. Die dunklen Künste hatten mich schon immer fasziniert und nun schien es so, als könnte ich noch mehr dazu lernen."

Verbitterung klang aus seiner Stimme. Es schien ihn noch immer zu verfolgen, dass er sich dem Bösen hingegeben hatte. Auch wenn nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler, nur erkannte ich es erst viel zu spät. Damals erkannte ich nur die Vorteile. Der dunkle Lord versprach mir Macht und die erhielt ich auch. Lucius unterwieß mich in den dunkelsten Künsten, die es gab. Er lehrte mich das Foltern und das Töten. Und der erste Mensch, den ich tötete, war mein Vater", sprach er emotionslos.

„WAS!?", schrie ich nun doch entgeistert, nicht mehr in der Lage zu schweigen. Er hatte seinen Vater ermordert. „Wieso?", hauchte ich fragend und er lachte nur freudlos auf.

„Wieso? Weil ich es für richtig hielt. Er war grausam. Nicht nur zu mir, sondern auch zu meiner Mutter. Ich wollte die Welt von ihm befreien. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich es getan habe, eher das wie ich es getan habe. Es war nicht schön. Ich wandte das an, was Lucius mir beigebracht hatte. Er stand neben mir und bewertete, wie ich mich schlug. Und weil ich ihn von meinen Qualitäten überzeugen wollte, tötete ich Tobias Snape auf perfide und sehr grausame Art und Weise."

Ich schluckte schwer. Ich stellte mir bildlich vor, was er getan haben könnte und musste einen Würgreiz unterdrücken.

„Mit Stolz berichtete er dem dunklen Lord von meiner Tat und dies ließ mich in den inneren Kreis aufsteigen. Mit der Zeit wurde ich die rechte Hand und deswegen vertraute er mir auch. Ich überbrachte ihm, einen Teil der Prophezeiung ohne nachzudenken, was ich damit anrichten würde. Durch meinen Fehler und Pettigrews Verrat an Potter und Lily starben beide. Selbst Albus, den ich um Hilfe bat, konnte nichts erreichen. Ab da schwor ich mir, Potter vor dem dunklen Lord zu schützen und ich wurde zum Doppelspion. Den Rest kennst du", endete er und kippte den Rest seines Drinks in einem Zug herunter.

Ein betretenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Er schwelgte noch in Erinnerungen, während ich versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Tausende Fragen lagen mir auf der Zunge, doch ich traute mich nicht auch nur eine Einzige davon zu stellen.

„Danke", brachte ich nach einer Weile hervor. Fragend blickte er mich an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Für dein Vertrauen", legte ich offen und lehnte mich an ihn. Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass er so offen mit mir redete, da er sonst so verschlossen war.

„Wir führen ein Beziehung. Du bist meine Verlobte, bald meine Frau. Ich muss dir Vertrauen und... ", unterbrach ich ihn indem ich einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Severus. Du musst gar nichts. Fühl dich nie verpflichtet, mir etwas über dich zu sagen, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich kann es akzeptieren. Ja, ich finde es schön, dass du es mir erzählt hast, doch es war nie ein Muss."

Sanft küsste er meine Fingerspitze, die noch immer an seinen Lippen lag. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich intensiv in meine Braunen. Vorsichtig nickte er, ehe er mich auf seinen Schoß zog und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Vergessen war es, was er mir erzählt und was er Grausames getan hatte. Einzig seine Lippen zählten noch.

Keuchend trennten wir uns von einander, da wir beide kaum noch Luft bekamen. „Versprich mir eins...", flüsterte ich und er nickte. „Lass dich nicht noch einmal so von der Dunkelheit verführen, wie damals."

Eine Weile blieb es ganz still, doch dann legte er bestätigend seine Lippen auf meine und hauchte: „Für dich werde ich es versuchen."


	43. Kapitel 43

Lange blieben wir nicht mehr in diesem Haus, da er sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Bei seinen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort aber auch kein Wunder.

Wir zogen uns wieder ins Prince Manor zurück und machten uns einen entspannten Tag am Pool, da es glücklicherweise einer der letzten schönen Tage war. Schließlich war schon längst Herbst und da sollte man wirklich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen.

Es war eine heiden Arbeit ihn davon zu überzeugen mit nach draußen zu kommen. Widerwillig und mit viel Murren hatte ich es letztendlich doch geschafft, ihn herauszuschleifen. Jetzt saß er, wie zu erwarten, auf dem einzigen Schattenplatz im ganzen Garten, während ich mir gerade eine Liege in die Sonne rückte.

Schnell zog ich mich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und verwandelte meine Sachen in einen Bikini. Die ganze Zeit spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, doch er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich von seinem Schattenplatz wegzubewegen.

Lächelnd sprang ich in das kühle Nass und tauchte unter. Wenig später kam ich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und schwamm zum Rand, um ihn stumm und bittend anzugrinsen.

„Nein. Hermine. Nein. Keine Zehn geflügelten Abraxaner bekommen mich da herein", schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf, doch so leicht wollte ich es ihm nun auch wieder nicht machen.

Ich wusste, wie sehr er meinen Körper begehrte. Das hatte er mir mehr als einmal schon gesagt. Also grinste ich fies, als ich mir unter Wasser meinen Slip und mein Bikinioberteil auszog und provozieren in Richtung meiner Liege schmiss.

Ich erkannte, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte und er heftig schlucken musste.

„Sicher, dass du nicht doch her kommen willst?", lachte ich spöttisch über seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der sein Verlangen nach mir, aber auch die Abscheu jetzt ins Wasser und gleichzeitig in die Sonne zu kommen widerspiegelte.

Achselzuckend stieg ich aus dem Wasser und ging zur Liege, auf die ich mich zum Sonnen legte.

Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen. Auf einmal wurde es dunkel und ich öffnete sie wieder. Severus stand direkt vor mir und verdeckte die Sonne.

„Kommt der Herr auch mal?", lachte ich nun, meine Nacktheit ignorierend, da er mich schon mehr als einmal so gesehen hatte.

Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich, dabei legte er sich mit auf die Liege, was sich als gewaltiger Fehler herausstellte, da diese nicht ausgelegt war, um zwei Personen zu tragen. Also kam es, wie es kommen musste und die Liege brach unter unserem Gewicht zusammen.

Er fing sich noch rechtzeitig ab, sodass er nicht mit seinem Körper voll auf mir landete. Ausgelassen, wie schon lange nicht mehr, fing ich an zu lachen. Nach einer Weile stieg auch er mit ein und sein tiefes Lachen jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper.

Es war alles so unbeschwert. So einfach. So toll. Es schien mir, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, das uns gefährden könnte, was idiotisch war, aber ich fühlte mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Wenn ich einmal zurück dachte, fiel es mir schwer, mich überhaupt an einen Moment zu erinnern, der so vollkommen war wie dieser hier.

Ich hörte auf zu lachen und sah in seine belustigten Augen, die mich von oben herab anfunkelten. Es klang irgendwie kitschig, aber ich fand diesen Moment einfach perfekt.

Ja. Ich konnte es mir in diesem Moment eingestehen. Ich hatte ihn nicht nur sehr gern. Nein. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Seine manchmal schon mürrische Art, die ihm Eigen war, aber auch seine tiefe, ölige Stimme hatte es mir angetan. Ich brauchte diesen Mann einfach. Punkt.

Er beugte sich herunter und küsste mich sanft, der aber immer schneller zu einem sinnigen Spiel wurde. Er raubte mir den Atem. Unglaublich aber wahr. Er schaffte es noch immer, obwohl wir jetzt schon seit über einem Monat zusammen waren, mir die Sprache zu verschlagen und das nur durch seine Küsse.

„Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so lachen gesehen", sprach er, als er den Kuss unterbrach, um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

Ich erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen legte ich meine Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu mir herab. Ich wollte nicht mehr reden.

Ohne diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen, stand er auf und hob mich auf seine Arme.

Als er zu meinem Verdruss den Kuss unterbrach, stöhnte ich empört auf und sah ihn an. Kurz erkannte ich noch das fiese Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er mich auch schon in hohem Bogen in den Pool warf.

Kreischend und mit wild rudernden Armen landete ich im Wasser und tauchte ungeschickt unter.

Prustend und mit leidlich verzogener Miene kam ich wieder hoch. Ich hatte eine halbe Arschbombe hingelegt, was jetzt ziemlich zog.

„Ich hasse dich!", meinte ich gespielt beleidigt in seinen diabolischen Lachanfall. Aber wenn ich ihn Lachen hörte, konnte ich ihm einfach nicht lange böse sein. Früher hätte er nie gelacht, auch nicht im Geheimen. Jetzt war er anders. Zu mir zumindest.

Er merkte, dass ich die Worte nicht ernst meinte und lachte nur weiter. „Die Rache, dass du mich versucht hast, zu verführen."

„Severus Snape! Das ist nicht lustig!", tadelte ich ihn entrüstet und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm aus dem Wasser", forderte er nun wieder ernst. Seine Stimmungsumschwünge waren schon manchmal recht seltsam.

„Nein", meinte ich nur.

„Hermine! Zwing mich nicht zu dir zu kommen und dich aus dem Wasser zu holen", drohte er mit leicht vorfreudigem Glitzern in den Augen. Das Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen.

„Sonst...?", fragte ich lächelnd. „Das wirst du dann sehen. Aber es wird ein großer Spaß für mich", sagte er noch und begann von drei runter zu zählen.

„Du wolltest es nicht anders", sprach er, als ich mich nicht aus dem Wasser bewegt hatte und sprang kurzer Hand mit seinen Klamotten in den Pool. Und verdammt. Ich schluckte. Sein lockeres weißes Hemd klebte nass an seiner Brust, während seine Haare strähnig um sein Gesicht fielen.

Drohend kam er mit wenigen Schwimmzügen zu mir und drängte mich mit seinen Körper zum Beckenrand, sodass ich nun eingekeilt war. Er stützte seine Arme rechts und links neben mir auf den Rand und sah mich von oben herab an.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir nun die Gelegenheit dazu gibst", raunte er an mein Ohr und bis sanft in selbiges hinein.

Ich erschauderte vor Lust und dachte zu vergehen, wenn ich ihn nicht bald spüren würde. An seine Drohung dachte ich nicht mehr.

Ungewohnt sanft küsste er mich und ich rieb mich an ihm, was ihn in unseren Kuss lachen ließ.

„Nein. Heute bestimme ich", sagte er dunkel und ich schluckte. Ob vor Lust oder vor leichter Besorgnis, was er mit mir vor hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen.

Er apparierte uns direkt ins Schlafzimmer und drängte mich zum Bett.

Mein Herz schlug wie wild und mein Atem ging hektisch, als er sanfte Küsse über meinen ganzen Körper verteilte und mich mehr und mehr reizte. Doch meiner Mitte kam er nicht näher.

Ein leises und mit der Zeit immer lauter werdendes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe holte uns beide aus einer Art Trance.

„Das kann doch nicht ernsthaft wahr sein!", hörte ich ihn an meinem Bein murmeln, ehe er sich seufzend erhob und zum Fenster ging. Ich dachte mir nur, Perfektes Timing. Augenrollend zog ich einen seidenen Morgenmantel an, den ich von ihm bekommen hatte.


End file.
